MapleStory: Sweet Love
by diosoth
Summary: Two adventurers find more than questing and killing monsters, and Kyrin returns to Victoria Island with her Pirates to prepare for the coming storm in the days before the Big Bang changes everything, but she must deal with her past as well as the pending return of her nemesis. Rated for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The Ranger found a quiet spot in Henesys forest, his armor heavy,  
equipment weighing him down. A large, smooth stone would serve as his  
seat, the forest floor his bed for the night. Monsters in this area,  
if any, weren't dangerous, not to him. Not that it mattered to him  
anymore.

Through the brush, the girl watched him, sympathetic eyes staring  
on as the hero sat, driving the end of his bow into the dirt. His  
red armor hid his features, but the long yellow ponytail hung down  
behind his back, over the stone seat, his eyes vacant.

His ears picked up the rustling. Spotting the cat girl, he turned  
sour, yelling out, "Kit! Why are you following me? Leave me alone."

Kit refused his order, stepping into the small clearing. "I'm  
worried about you, Dio..." she said, "ever since Tyran died, you've  
been wandering around."

"Whatever," he shot back, uninterested.

"Whatever?" Driving her dagger into the tree trunk, she tossed her  
shield aside. "Look at you! You're working on some basic level now!  
I know Tyran was your old hunting friend, but it's happened and he's  
not coming back! Your mom's not coming back! Or do you have a death  
wish?" she scolded.

Removing his helmet, Dio responded, "we all know what will happen to  
us when we choose to go to Maple Island, choose our jobs... it really  
doesn't matter. Friends are passing."

Kit sighed, sick of his excuses. "Fine, so if you get news that I died,  
you'll be okay with that? Or if I hear about YOU getting killed, I  
should just accept that? Pretend it's the way things are? Tyran was my  
friend too, you know!"

"Were you screwing him?"

Her tail fluttered, a hand flying, smacking the Bowman hard on the  
cheek. The fur of her hands softened the blow, but the crack on his  
skin still echoed through the forests. She was shocked, stuttering an  
apologetic, "I'm so sorry, I- I-"

"It was mean to say, I shouldn't have said it," he replied.

She straightened her composure and answered, "Tyran had a girlfriend.  
No... I wasn't sleeping with him." Kit continued, "But you, you want  
to die? You're barely alive anymore! You just wander around without  
purpose. You spent all that money on that Bosshunter armor set, and  
for what? You don't even care if you live!" She had to admit confusion  
as to why her old friend would purchase such high-quality armor when  
he seemed disinterested in life.

"How'd you follow me, anyway, you turn invisible again?" Dio inquired,  
although he knew the answer.

She said, "I am a Thief... I was worried, I wanted to get close and  
see what was up. I'm sorry if I... I'll go." Reaching for her dagger,  
Kit paused, considering what she should do. Her old friend, a man she'd  
had a light crush on for some time, was depressed. "No, Dio... before I  
go, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago, not  
just pushing this aside because you didn't care..." The cat girl walked  
towards him, the Ranger still staring off into nothing.

"DIOSOTH!"

The mention of his full name snapped him to attention, Dio looking up  
as his old friend grabbed him by the sides of his head, forcing a  
deep, passionate kiss, her lips sucking on his, tongue licking at his  
face. The kiss was brief, though to her it felt like an eternity,  
finally doing what she'd wanted to do with the man. Releasing him,  
she said, "If you only ever kiss one girl in your life, at least  
you did it now... I'll go."

Turning away, she halted, a gentle tug on her tail forcing her to  
stop. Looking back, Kit saw Dio, his arm out, keeping her from  
leaving. "Kitrina..." Rising from his seat, Dio gently reached for  
his old hunting partner, "Thank you... I want you to stay!" He looked  
into her red eyes, gently brushing away her hair, the long hair she  
had inherited from her one human parent, slowly drawing her to him.

The two locked lips, much more slowly this time, both enjoying the  
experience. Kit had practiced kissing to an art, able enough to  
breathe through her own nose without missing a beat, something she  
could hear Dio having trouble with. "Slow down, breathe through your  
nose," she coached, "don't force it." She playfully chewed on his  
lower lip, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth.

Kit's eyed widened as she felt the squeeze. Pulling back and looking  
down, she saw his hand, grabbing at her breast. "Umm... didn't mean  
to do that," he said, releasing his hold. She smiled, running a hand  
through his long yellow hair.

"It's okay... here," she replied, pulling off his gloves. Sliding a  
finger under the thin printed band of fabric she used to cover her  
chest, the 'shirt' was pulled up, both breasts exposed for him to see  
in their full glory.

"Dio," Kit moaned, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get close  
to you. But... doesn't matter." Taking a hand, she forced him to fondle  
her, the horny cat purring gently amidst the passion play, kissing him  
as he felt her nipples. The fun slowed as Dio drew back, uncomfortably  
moving around. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's this... ah, man!" he shouted, thighs clenched.

One guess on her part said what was happening. "Not much room down  
there in that armor, huh? You should take it off..."

"HERE? But what if someone sees us?" he shouted.

"Please," Kit muttered, "as if YOU were ever afraid of anything!  
Getting caught, yeah, right... like there's anyone around this part of  
the forest!" Tugging at the clasps, she helped remove the bulky body  
armor, setting it aside gently. His underwear and shirt kept him  
somewhat modest, at least.

Pushing him down onto the smooth stone he sat on earlier, Kit began  
to explore his body. "Armor's heavy... still, it's put some muscle on  
you! And these legs..." She hadn't noticed it before, but the  
Bosshunter armor left his thighs exposed, from the hips to the knees.  
Boots and shoes had never been something she wore. While her body  
was mostly bare skin, her feline traits left her with fur on her  
paws, and it was as if she'd worn shoes constantly. Even the frozen  
grounds of El Nath were rarely a problem for her. Still, she had  
admired the heavy boots he wore.

Pulling off his Greaves, she sat them down, leaving her lover in his  
underwear and shirt. Playfully caressing him, she took quick notice of  
the erection pushing outward on his shorts. "You wanna fuck me, don't  
you? You don't care if we get caught, do you?" she taunted, Dio  
grabbing for her tits again, fondling the soft, medium-sized mounds  
as the cat girl worked her bottom down, the skirt to her ankles,  
panties with them. His hands slid downward, a finger gently feeling her  
opening. Moaning softly, Kit reached down, pulling his shorts down,  
his penis waiting.

Mounting him, she slid down until she was pressed against his pelvis,  
his cock shoved as deep inside her as it could go. He let out a sharp  
moan as the warmth hit him, her cunt muscles beginning to spasm and  
squeeze down.

"I- I-" he stuttered, overtaken by the sensation.

Kit said, "I know, you need this... you need this or you'll lose  
yourself. Enjoy it..." Working her legs, Kit slid up and down on  
his shaft, her clit grinding up against him as she angled her neck,  
kissing her lover with full force. Tail fluttering around, Kitrina  
was enjoying this, moreso than her prior sexual experiences, both of  
which had been disappointing.

"Wait," she paused.

He asked, "what is it?"

"Just... the grass is soft, and its your first time... wanna take me?"  
She smiled, pushing her feet against the rock, raising him up with her,  
the two clumsily stumbling upright and falling to the forest floor, the  
care being taken to ensure he did not pull out. On top of his old  
friend now, Dio began slowly thrusting, running his hands through her  
hair, past where her ears would be if she'd been human, and up to the  
tips of her feline features, one hand embracing Kit's head during the  
passionate exchange, the other sliding in between them to continue its  
work in exploring her bosom.

Slowly thrusting, Dio felt something brush against him, rather  
uncomfortably. "WHOA!" Looking back, he saw Kit's tail, waving  
around in excitement.

"What? Oh, did I..." she felt embarrassed, her tail fluttering around  
wildly. "Did it... in your..." He nodded, her tail had indeed brushed  
him in the ass, not too hard but in a way as to shock him. "Get used  
to it," she said, "that thing's got a mind of its own, especially when  
I'm turned on!" Ignoring the distraction, Dio returned to his rhythm.

"Wait," she gasped, pulling back. "Please... please tell me this is  
real. Tell me we can be in love, this isn't some one time thing,  
PLEASE!" A tear welled in the corner of her eye. "Please, Dio, just  
tell me you can love me! You don't have to be depressed, you don't  
have to worry about me leaving, just PLEASE me you can LOVE ME!"

Looking her in the eyes, he shouted, "yes... yes, I can!" Shoving  
his tongue down her throat in time with his pelvic thrusts, Dio  
hammered away, his speed increasing, Kit moaning loudly as the  
sensation built up.

Too much for her to kiss back, she pulled away to breathe in,  
screaming in pleasure, her hands grasping at the grass. Dio moaned  
as he thrusted, breathing as heavily as she was. The pressure in her  
nerves built, finally exploding inside her vaginal walls, a rapid  
"OH FUCK" escaping her mouth as she climaxed, tearing a handful of  
grass free from the ground. The contractions of her walls, coupled  
with her moans of delight, sent him over the edge, the Ranger  
bucking as he ejaculated, his sperm filling his lover's private  
regions.

Exhausted, the two looked each other in the eyes. Dio's own yellow  
eyes matched his hair in a way Kit liked. "I bet someone heard  
that..." she muttered. "Damn... better get dressed! Shit, I don't  
want you to pull out now!" she complained, gently kissing him.

"I don't wanna pull out, either. It's nice down there!" he agreed,  
rubbing a hand along her ear. "But... might be hard to explain if  
someone DID hear that. Better get out of here!"

Separating, the two gathered their clothes and equipment, dressing  
quickly. "Shit, where to now?" Kit asked. "Sleepywood Hotel would be  
nice and private."

She asked, "you got mesos for a room?"

"More than enough," he replied, pulling two scrolls from the armor.  
She took one, the town warp scrolls that were a staple of any  
adventurer's inventory.

"Good... as soon as we get our room and get comfy, we can get these  
clothes back off and resume our..." she licked her lips at the thought,  
"... fun."

* * *

1 day has passed

Kit was naked on the bed, Dio beside her. Her tail waved in the air,  
paws held by her lover. What she had for hands were furry to  
past the wrists with bare pads on the fingers and palms. He  
held her hands tightly. "Shit... the guy I lost my virginity to, he  
was an asshole. He convinced me that he was in love with me..."

"So, what happened?" he asked, curious.

"Asshole, I said! He was fucking two other girls at the same time! It  
was a real waste, didn't get off, got jerked around... and the second  
one was worse.."

"Second?" Dio cocked an eyebrow. She sighed. "Yeah... some guy I saw,  
he reminded me a bit of you. I was horny, fantasizing... hell, I  
was being an idiot! Didn't get off that time, either!" Turning onto  
her side, she eased closer to her boyfriend. "My big regret, really,  
is that I let you be. I shoud've forced this a lot sooner."

"I shouldn't have driven you away," Dio apologized. "Just that..."

"Right, your mom was a Thief." An arm wrapped around him.

"She was... I was only about three when it happened," he began. "She  
was in El Nath. Mages found her body, half frozen. Damn... and dad, he  
had his leg torn up, by Tauromacis, Taurospear, I don't know... or  
not!"

"What's that mean?" Kit asked.

Dio explained, "dad drank so much,  
even before mom died... probably fell on his own sword."

"Never got to meet my dad, all I knew, he's human. Mom and him got it  
on one night and she got pregnant," she said, her story trailing off  
with a hint of sadness.

Dio continued to caress her, his toes gently feeling her furry feet.  
"You've been doing that all morning!" Kit muttered.

"What? I kinda like your hands and feet," he defended. "Really? Hmm...  
I've always found humans to be a bit odd, but I guess it's because I'm  
different. It can be a bit of a disadvantage to be a feline, though..."

"Oh?" he inquired, curious as to her reasons.

Flexing the muscles in her fingers, claws folded out. "They can be  
useful weapons, but I wouldn't DARE finger myself with these!"

"OOH... nasty little things!" he commented. "Guess I can forget a  
handjob in my future..."

"Not likely," Kit replied, grabbing his  
crotch. "That's not invasive..."

Returning the favor, his hand made a play for her vagina, brushing at  
the smooth skin. "For all the fur you have, I'm surprised that spot's  
bare!" Tracing his hand upward, her tits were his next target. "You  
have nice boobs!" he complimented, feeling the nipples again, slowly.

"Yeah, but they're not THAT great!" Kit complained.

He asked, "and why not? I think they're wonderful!"

Sighing, she explained, "they're not BIG! They're not a nice set of  
d-cups I can be proud of!"

"NOT BIG? They're big enough!" he shot back, continuing to fondle them.  
"Big enough to put my dick between, I'll bet..."

"You bastard!" she yelled! "Ehr, that is... thanks," she continued.  
"Since it's you, I'll let you talk as dirty as you want! I'm happy you  
appreciate my body!"

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"We talk..." she responded. "If  
you're serious about being my love, then maybe we should quit hunting.  
We don't need to anymore! Sound fair?"

"Yeah..." he replied. "Most of us who do this are either kids who want  
to be cool... or adults, like us, who have nothing better to do. Still,  
I want to keep our gear, in case we need it. But it's not worth risking  
ourselves over anymore. I don't want to lose you. Not how I lost  
everyone else."

"Sounds good," Kit agreed. "We have the room paid for a full week and  
can extend that if we want... right now, I want to take a nice,  
hot bath." Rising from the bed, she took his hands to pull him up  
with her. "I want your help... get me extra clean, and then we can get  
extra dirty later!"

* * *

2 days have passed

Leaning down, Kitrina turned on the bath faucets, hot water slowly  
filling the tub. "Hand me that bottle of soap," she said, Dio  
complying. A small amount went into the water jet, enough to add  
suds to the water, but little enough not to obscure anything.

The tub was large enough for both of them. As Dio stepped foot into  
the cleansing liquid, Kit wrapped her arms around him in a lover's  
embrace, a hand making a play for his genitals. "Wait... gotta  
do something first!" she suggested playfully, unclasping the tiny  
ring that held his ponytail in place, yellow hair spilling free.

"If that's how you're gonna be," he replied, turning, "then I get to  
have some fun, too!" Tongue slowly extended, his face forward, the  
two kissed, hands groping. Dio grabbed Kit's ass, squeezing, tracing  
up around the base of her tail and down to the edge of her vaginal  
slit.

"Enough for now," the cat girl muttered, easing herself into  
the water. "I said we'd get clean first before we got dirty again!"

Sliding in beside her, Dio took in the heat, joint pain and dirt of  
battle washed away. Reaching for sponges, Kit poured out liquid soap.  
"Arms!"

"Huh?" he asked, eyes popping open.

She replied, "raise your arms!" He did so, a soapy sponge scrubbing  
his armpits. Tossing the sponge aside, Kit slinked in the tub to  
embrace her lover. "Wanna sit and talk?"

"If I'd known it'd be this much fun, I'd have hooked up with you a  
long time ago!" Dio pulled her face closer, giving her gentle kisses.  
He could hear her purring.

She responded a seductive yet smug, "well, I did have to fuck that  
loner attitude out of you first, so..."

"I thought I was the one fucking you in the forest?"

"Technically," she replied, "but does it matter? I sat on your dick  
first!"

Dio said smugly, "thought we were gonna talk?"

"We are," Kit replied gleefully, "but I didn't say about what, did I?"

"Okay, then," he  
replied, "then I wanna ask about..." His hand grazed her bald mound.  
"... is that really bare, or do you just shave it?"

She giggled, the pads of her fingers feeling the pubic area. "I, er...  
shave. Hey, it can get sweaty down there!"

"You have soft fur," he complimented, "it'd be our little secret..."

"Well..." she thought it over, "for you..." "Thought you grew it,  
you do draw yourself with fuzz," he let slip. Kit's face turned red.  
"Draw myself... how'd you know that?"

"I, uh... I peeked at your notebook once."

"My notebook!" she yelled.

Drawing back slightly, he explained, "I didn't know what was in it, but  
I saw all the stuff you draw and write about, I didn't- most of the  
stuff in it was about me and your sex fantasies! You draw me naked!  
You have some really kinky ideas, too, you know that!"

Closing her eyes, she smiled at him. "Just ideas, I wouldn't actually  
DO most of that stuff... at least, you don't really understand!  
I fantasize and draw about stuff I wouldn't do, it's just fantasies!"  
Pulling close to him, she continued, "be good, and maybe I'll give  
you a guide of my notebook, tell you more about what's in it..."

Kissing her forehead, the Ranger agreed, "sounds fun."

"Good," she finished. "Now, I cleaned you, you clean me..." Picking  
up the sponge, Dio began to lather it, a "no, not like that" causing  
him to drop it in the water as Kit pulled herself up, resting on the  
edge. "Give me your hand..." Taking his hand, she curled the first  
two fingers out and forced them inside her. "Clean that for me..."

"Holy...! Um, sure..." he replied, eyes fixed on her pussy as his  
fingers eased inside, her muscles spasming from the sensation.

"Clean me out good..." she ordered as he began to finger her faster  
and harder. The bath water was nothing compared to her own wetness,  
slippery and flowing, gushing forth as she moaned in delight.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Want me to finish?" She shook her  
head, groaning too heavily to properly answer. His hand pumping  
faster, thumb slamming her clit with every thrust, he watched his  
old hunting partner orgasm, small drops of liquid squirting forth as  
Kit screamed, her entire body shaking. He had trouble pulling his  
fingers out, her muscles clamped tightly. Flipping around wildly,  
her tail brushed his face.

Breathing slowed as Kit regained herself. With her foot, she felt his  
hard rod. "We're clean enough. Bedroom! NOW!" Jumping up, she  
pulled him along, making him sit on the bed with his back to the  
wall. His dick stood upright, Kit fondling the head between her furry  
digits. "I'll give you something nice now..."

Expecting to be mounted, he waited, realizing Kit was easing down his  
body. "Umm..."

"Sit still and don't thrust!" she ordered, mouth lowering down, her  
fingers pushing his foreskin to the base. Dio threw his head back as  
her lips and tongue began to work their magic, Kit's hands stroking  
him slowly. Breathing quickened as he moaned softly, Kit's tongue  
working around the head and gently over the tiny opening in the tip.

No longer licking, she began to ease her head up and down, slowly  
sliding his cock into her mouth, increasing speed slowly. "Baby...  
I'm gonna-" he muttered, strained, "I'm gonna- gonna cum!" She made  
no reply, only quickening her work. Unable to take any more, Dio  
screamed out, ejaculating thick globs into Kit's mouth, the cat  
swallowing his sperm without pause.

Content that he'd fired off his entire load, she rose, caressing his  
face, saying, "catch your breath a minute."

He waited, pulse returning to normal, breathing slowing down. As  
the world began to focus itself once more, Kit approached him,  
a strong hint of mint on her breath. "Mouthwash and toothpaste,"  
she explained, "thought you might not wanna kiss yourself..."

"I love you!"

She was slightly stunned at the words, no time to react as he kissed  
her hard, forcefully and with a passionate fire she'd never experienced  
before. Pulling away for air, he asked, still stunned from the blowjob,  
"what made you decide to do that?"

"Dunno," she answered, "I've never done that to anyone before. Just...  
well, seemed like something to try."

"I thought I was gonna pass  
out..." Dio gasped again for air. "Can I- can I try? On you?"

"You mean, you wanna... eat me out?"

"I owe you, I think..." he said, eyes darting downward.

Outward, Kit closed her eyes and smiled. Inward, she danced and jumped  
around, excited at the prospect. Crawling on the bed, she leaned back,  
legs spread, waiting for him to start. "Umm..." Dio tried to position  
himself, but found her tail in the way.

"Oh, that might... hmm, let me try something else," she said, turning  
towards her side, back braced against the side wall of the hotel room.  
Right leg bent, her slit exposed, tail free. "

I said I love you... you love me?" he asked, waiting to begin.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, I love you..."

With that, he started at her lips, kissing gently, working down her  
neck, suckling her nipples gently, the cat girl moaning softly. Down  
her chest and stomach, kissing her belly button, downward. By the time  
he reached her sex, it was dripping wet. With first time hesitation,  
his tongue stuck out, slowly tasting the spot. Comfortable now, he  
eased in, gently licking up and down.

"OH, yeah..." she moaned, enjoying the stimulus. Reaching in, Dio,  
comfortable with feeling around her area, spread the labia, sliding  
a finger in. No longer content with just licking, he began to kiss  
the spot, Kit moaning louder. "Yeah, that's it," she screamed, "make  
out with it! Make out with my pussy! Oh yeah..."

Pulling back, he fondled the skin, pulling away the hood, exposing her  
clit. The tiny bead stared at him. It was bigger than he'd expected,  
perhaps slightly larger than a pea. "Be careful with that," she  
ordered, "it's REAL sensitive! Go around it!" His tongue traced  
around, Kit moaning louder, talking dirty, running her fingers through  
his hair as he worked her, liquid slowly squirting out betraying  
her sexual excitement.

"Oh baby... oh YES! Oh..." His fingers curled and poked inside,  
finding what he'd been looking for- her g-spot. Her moaning  
intensified, Kit screaming loud as he fondled the spongy area inside  
her vagina. "Oh... OH! WAIT!"

"What is it?" he asked. She managed a heavy "I think I'm gonna piss"  
between breaths.

"You're not gonna pee," he calmed her.

"But it-" "Feels like I'm gonna pee when I'm about to get off. I really  
doubt you're gonna piss all over me!"

"But... okay... if you say so!" Kit muttered, willing to allow this.  
Returning his attention to her love, Dio fingered her g-spot while  
his tongue danced around her clitoris. Kit again felt through his  
hair while her furry feet gently felt his dick, erect and excited.  
"Oh... OHHH...! I'm gonna..." she screamed, the orgasm cutting her  
off. Liquid shot forth, a small stream clearing Dio's shoulder and  
spritzing the bed as the Thief screamed her head off, body shaking  
in pleasure.

Her moans stopped, tail wrapping around her lover's arms as she caught  
her breath. "Me...OW! You'll have to do that again!" Checking the  
wet streak in the sheets, Dio smelled it. "Not pee. You just  
ejaculated."

"E- you mean I... shot my load? Wow..."

"You shot something off."

Pulling him up, Kit complimented, "that was the second best orgasm of  
my life!"

He asked, curious, "what was the best?"

A sly smile answered his question. "Our first time. Now... you love me,  
I love you... make love to me! Slowly, passionately, kiss me slowly  
while you work me. This should last a few hours, what do you say?"

"A few hours?" the Bowman mused. "Can't think of a better way to  
spend the day!" Easing on top of her, his penis slipped in, his lover  
still soaking wet. Arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed as  
the day was decided.

* * *

5 days have passed

The early morning sunlight shone through the curtains. Kit sketched  
in her notebook eagerly, Dio lying on the bed asleep, posing as her  
subject. The pencil worked the paper, the cat glancing quickly from  
lover to paper, refining the details. One thing she'd never done  
while drawing Dio was to look directly at him. She had often guessed  
at how he looked without clothes, but now, with him present, her  
drawings took new reality.

Stirring, the Ranger stretched in bed. "Hey..."

"Aw, damn!" Kit muttered. "I was almost done, too!" Throwing off the  
covers to flash her a full view, he picked up his hair ring off the  
nightstand and clasped his ponytail in place.

"Having fun?" he asked, Kit sticking her tongue out.

"Not as much as I could be..." she replied playfully, shifting in her  
chair, legs spread to tease him.

His eyes fixed on her slit, he asked, "you gonna put any clothes on?"

"No," Kit answered smugly. "I like being naked!" Closing the book and  
setting it aside, she joined him on the mattress, lying on her  
stomach, tail fluttering. Turning over, Dio began to touch her, hands  
running down her body, pausing at her ass to give it a squeeze.  
She moaned gently, legs parting slightly. "Yeah, feel my ass and  
pussy!" Kit ordered. "I know you used to stare at my ass when you  
thought I wasn't looking..."

Closing his eyes and leaning in, Dio gave Kit a gentle kiss. "You  
promised me a glimpse in your notebook..."

"Okay," she replied,  
but just ONE drawing for now!" Reaching over, Kit flipped open the  
pages, pausing at her preferred picture.

He could recognize his own hair, as well as Kit lying on top of him.  
"Are we...?"

"Never heard of that before?" she asked, smiling.

He commented, "looks like we're doing oral on each other."

"Exactly! Wanna try it?"

"Your tits are huge in this picture, too!" Snapping the book shut and  
tossing it aside, she grabbed his dick, still soft, fondling it.  
Kissing passionately, Kit felt him stiffen, her own hole growing wet.  
"Okay," he said, "show me how!"

"Okay, um..." she muttered, "I've never done this before, so... wait,  
get in the middle of the bed and lie flat!" Sliding downward, he did  
as he was told. "Now, I have to..." Straddling his face, Kit eased in  
place, taking care not to sit down.

Leaning forward, she balanced her weight, easing the head into  
her mouth. As her cunt took spot over his face, Dio began licking,  
gently and slowly. "Hey, be careful, I don't want you biting down  
when you cum!" he shouted, returning to his duties. Tongue moving  
faster, his hands began to explore, one sliding in between them to  
gently fondle her breasts, pinching at the nipples. Small drops of  
liquid began dripping down on his face as Kit sucked harder on him,  
her head bobbing up and down much faster.

Grabbing both her ass cheeks hard, Dio leaned his face in tighter,  
now making out with her warm slit, tongue slipping inside as if he  
was kissing her. Tail shaking, it brushed against his head as she  
moaned, muffled against his cock.

Licking down the precum, Kitrina felt her whole body tense as  
her lover began to tickle gently around her ass hole- or was it her  
tail swinging around? She didn't know or care. She was ready to  
orgasm. Not wanting to get off before he did, she sucked furiously,  
up and down, Dio intensely eating her out from the sensations  
coursing through his own body.

Kit felt him explode in her mouth as the same intense feeling overtook  
her prostate, a gush of hot, clear liquid blasting Dio in the face  
and mouth, feminine juices serving as payback for the shot in the  
mouth she received. Swallowing the last of his sperm, she finally  
pulled free, gasping for breath, a loud "FUCK YES!" her only  
assessment of what had happened. "Smack my ass!"

"Huh?"

"Do it!" she screamed, still reeling from the experience. Hand drawn  
back, Dio gave her a gentle smack on the rear. Jumping only slightly,  
Kit scolded, "you call that an ass smacking?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"It's supposed to hurt. Anyway..." Rolling off him, she rubbed his  
feet, commenting, "that was fun. We should do that a lot, okay?"

He answered, "sure, seems we got into it pretty fast!"

Jumping to the floor, Kit headed to the bathroom to wash her mouth  
out. Eyeing the notebook, Dio briefly considered glancing through,  
only to choose against such behavior. Whatever secrets she had could  
wait. If he couldn't respect them, he didn't deserve to have her.

Returning to the main room, she crawled onto bed beside him. Taking  
her hands, Dio caressed the fur, gently rubbing all four fingers of  
each hand, Kit's nature causing her to purr softly. "You saved me  
from myself," he said softly, one hand pulling loose to grab her  
butt, squeezing it as she was drawn closer. "Think Tyran's happy  
where he is?"

"I don't know," Kit answered, "I hope so. I think he'd be proud of you,  
finally opening up."

Their faces together, lips making contact, the two slowly began to  
kiss, gently sucking on each other's lips. "I'm a bit tired,"  
she stated, arms wrapping around him.

"Okay, get some sleep. Love you," he replied, pulling a sheet over  
them.

"Love you too, Dio..."

* * *

Kit opened the hotel room door, two large bags in hand. "FOOD!"  
Grabbing his shirt and pants, Dio pulled them on. It was their rule,  
they would at least wear clothes while eating. Emptying the bags,  
Kit tossed him a wrapped burger. "Double cheese and bacon!" she  
gleefully proclaimed, tearing open her sandwich and taking a large  
bite.

"Hungry?" he teased.

Swallowing the food, she responded, "I like some meat in my mouth,"  
smirking. "I got six, three for each of us! And fries and drinks!"

"We gonna be able to even eat all that?"

"We didn't have any breakfast or lunch," she said, "and your cum isn't  
exactly enough for a meal!" Sitting on the bed, Kit leaned back,  
bracing herself against Dio's shoulder. "You used to live in Henesys..."

"Yeah, before dad died and I went out," he replied.

Finishing her sandwich, she continued, "I walked past your old house.  
It's still empty."

"I thought Chief Stan woulda sold it after I left a year ago?"

Tearing open her second cheeseburger, she continued, "yeah... I talked  
to him about it, said he never got around to it with the trouble he had  
with his son. Anyway... you still, technically, own that house..."

Pausing to take in the news, he spoke, "so I can move back in?"

"He'll have the deed ready for you in the morning!" she explained.  
"But you'll be living there all alone..."

His arm wrapped around her, hugging her tight. "No... I don't think I  
will be living there alone."

* * *

6 days have passed

Locking the armor away, he shut the closet. The Dark Arund was hung on  
the wall in easy reach, should he ever need it in a hurry. A thin  
layer of dust was everywhere. His old home was still as he left it.

Kit opened the door to his bedroom. "Not much, huh...?" Sitting down,  
she eyed the small space.

Dio stood in the doorway. "I'm gonna go look around."

"Okay, I'll stay right here," she said, placing her dagger and shield  
on the dresser. Easing back, she decided the bed was just big enough  
for both of them to sleep in, as cozy as it would be. She saw no  
problem with being forced to snuggle every night.

Smelling the sheets and pillows, she smelled him, his scent remaining  
in the bed even a year later. Holding the pillow as if it were him,  
her fingers danced downward, massaging through the panties, skirt  
pulled up.

"Couldn't wait ten minutes?" Eyes springing open, Kit saw him in the  
doorway. "Want some help?" he asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
Lifting a leg, she placed it across his lap. Dio took her foot in  
hand, massaging all three toes through the fur. Gently running his  
fingers across the bare pads, she winced as her foot was tickled.

Jerking back, she yelled out, "hey!"

"Ticklish?" he joked.

"I liked it... do it again!" Complying, he ran a gentle finger down  
the bare spot, Kit giggling. "Yeah... I like that a lot!" Rubbing her  
toes against his crotch, she suggested, "wanna spend the day with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied, pulling his shirt off. Her hips  
thrust into the air as Dio pulled her skirt and panties off. Leaning  
up, Kit removed the thin bra strip, her hair spilling back down as  
it lifted over her head.

Grabbing the waist of his pants, the Thief eased them down, Dio's  
penis slowly hardening. Taking note that the curtains were still  
closed, Kit pulled him down on top of her. "Fuck me slow... tell  
me how much you love me while we go at it..."

"Only if you tell me the same, Kit!" Pressing the head against her  
labia, Dio gently pushed his dick inside as he lie on top of Kitrina.

She enjoyed the feeling, responding, "I'll tell you I love you until  
we pass out..."

* * *

2 weeks, 1 day have passed

Rummaging through drawers, Kit pulled out a long t-shirt. The morning  
sun peeked through the curtains, inviting them into the new day.  
Bunching it up to slip the shirt over her head, she noticed Dio,  
lying in bed, the covers propped up around his wait. 'A little tent  
he's got going there...' she thought, tossing the shirt on the  
floor, crawling back into bed.

The bed itself was barely large enough for the two of them, which  
suited her just fine, allowing them to get very close just to sleep.  
A knee wrapped around his leg, she settled in, right hand reaching for  
his erection. Smiling, tongue licking her lips, Kitrina began to  
gently stroke her lover, his breathing picking up pace as she went.

It didn't take long for his eyes to pop open, screaming out as she  
felt the sticky mess on her paw. Panting, he cried out, "whoa!  
Hell of a way to wake up!"

Kicking the blanket off, Kit grinned, "I'm gonna go wash my hand!"  
her excuse to get up.

Standing in front of the sink, she scrubbed the fur of her hands,  
cleaning the semen out. Grabbing a towel to dry off, she gasped  
as a hand fondled her breast, gentle kisses on her neck, nipple  
pinched as it became hard with the excitement. "Want me to get  
breakfast?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I know what I want to eat..."

Dragging her to the bed, Dio kneeled as she was pinned against the  
wall, legs spread, sitting on the mattress, tail wrapped around to  
flutter freely. Slowly licking away at her labia, her pussy became  
damp, walls engorged, puffing up, clit exposed. Dio's tongue danced  
around the small bead, Kit moaning louder as he worked. Fingers  
inside, twisting and probing away at the sensitive areas, moans  
growing louder as she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly  
pushing his head into her deeper.

"Oh... fuck me with your tongue!" Now licking up and down, tongue  
pressing inward, Dio pusher her past the limit, a rush of  
orgasmic liquid gushing forth from her urethra, blasting him in  
the face as she screamed. Breathing hard, she forced air inward  
as he kept going, her pussy still contracting from the orgasm,  
fingers squeezed hard. "WAIT! Wait..."

"Yeah?" he asked, breaking away from his routine.

"My turn!"

He protested, "I'm not done! You're soaked and I want to-"

"Sixty nine me! Be fun..." Crawling onto the bed, he pulled her up,  
giving her ass a playful slap as she wriggled into position. Once on  
his back, Dio grabber Kit's hips, pulling her down. "This is for the  
ass smack!" she scolded, slamming her cunt into his face. Enjoying her  
bit of playful revenge, Kit nearly cried as the intensity overtook  
her. He'd run his tongue directly over her clitoris.

"Fuck me! Holy shit... be careful!"

"I will... we'll play nice,  
okay?" he said, gently licking away.

"Nice... yeah..." she replied, face ready over his dick.

"Don't forget, Kit, I love you!"

Smiling, "I love you, too," escaped her lips before taking his head  
in her mouth, gently sucking away, sperm still coating it from  
the handjob.

* * *

"What'cha doin'?"

"Just writing a letter to my mom!" Kit scribbled away, curvy  
handwriting flowing over thew paper. "Thought she'd wanna know  
I'd got a boyfriend and a place to live now."

"Don't think I've ever met her," Dio commented, resting on the sofa.

She said, "nope, probably not. Lives outside of Kerning City in the  
slums."

Folding the letter into an envelope, she stepped outside to drop  
it in the mailbox. Running back in, Kit joined him on the couch.  
"We gotta talk..." His eyes met hers, red eyes staring back towards  
him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Know how animals go into... heat... when they have their mating  
seasons?"

"Umm..." he thought for a moment.

She continued, "I go into heat. Catgirls do, even me. You wonder why  
I'd vanish for a couple days every month? Well..."

"You get horny, right?"

She laughed. "Horny... rubbing myself constantly for two days... Dio,  
imagine- no... think of what it would be like to be SO horny, that  
after you had the best orgasm of your life, you still wanted it! So  
in the mood that getting off only made the feeling go away for a  
minute..."

"So, I have to screw you really hard, right?" he asked, looking  
forward to this.

"NO!" She shook her head. "If you screw me, I'll get pregnant!  
Guaranteed I'll get pregnant. It's why we go into heat, stupid!  
But..." Straddling him, Kit wrapped both arms behind his back.  
"I need you to help me. I need to cum my head off."

"Sure," Dio replied, "when?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be in heat for two days."

Kissing her gently, he assured, "no problem."

Pulling her long shirt off, Kit's naked body greeted him. "We can fuck  
now, if you want..." Rising up, the bowman pulled his pants down,  
allowing Kitrina to ease down on him, her vaginal walls squeezing on  
his dick. "Slow or fast?"

"Slow," he responded, tongue sticking out for Kit to take in her mouth,  
kissing passionately as she began to grind up and down.

* * *

2 weeks, 2 days have passed

"MMmmmmMMMMM!" Writhing in her sleep, Kit's knees rubbed together,  
thighs squeezing hard.

"Hey, wake up!" Dio shook her gently, arousing her from sleep.

"Mmmm, hi lover... wanna fuck me all day?"

"I can't, remember?" he responded.

Wriggling under the covers, she grabbed for his cock. "Right... can't  
fuck... don't want a baby right now..." Her breathing was heavy. "My  
cunt's on fire! Eat my pussy! Eat it now! Eat it like you're never  
gonna see me again and want me to remember it!"

Tossing the blanket off, Dio saw the massive wet spot on the sheets.  
Her fluids were pumping out, already a sizable damp area on the bed.  
"You could go swimming down here!"

"It's gonna get wetter!" she screamed, spreading wide to let him in.

Kissing it, his tongue slid inside, making out with her hole. Driving  
a finger in, pressing against her spongy g-spot, thumb gently playing  
around the clit. Kit's fingers ran through her lover's hair, gently  
pressing his face in harder.

His mouth sucked her, lips pulling on the labia, spit dribbling  
all over her crotch and flowing around the anus, mixed with a steady  
flow of the catgirl's own sex liquids. Her moaning practically  
filled the room as she climaxed, thighs squeezing hard, Dio's head  
caught in the vise grip, thigh muscles pinching his ears and vaginal  
muscles clamping his tongue. Muffled screams could be heard.  
Realizing what she was doing, Kit parted her legs to let Dio free.

"Enjoy?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah...but..." she said, knees grinding together, "I'm still  
horny..."

His hand reached under the bed, pulling out a small cardboard box.  
"I thought this might happen. I snuck out over night and got this at  
one of Kerning's... specialty shops."

Pulling out a long object, she caught on quickly. The shape and size  
were easy to guess, as if the switch wasn't a dead giveaway. Pressing  
the button on the end, the toy began to vibrate with a gentle hum.  
"Nice... might just work... but what's that part for?" She pointed  
out the large bump near the base.

"That? Shop owner said it's to rest against your clit while the thing  
works," Dio explained, gently pushing it inside her, until the base  
rested against the skin, vibrations working on every nerve.

Crawling upward, he looked her in the eyes. She could see how wet  
is face was. Licking the girly cream off his face, they kissed,  
Kit enjoying the toy at work and a chance to suck face with him.  
Brushing a foot against his throbbing tool, she asked, "wanna titty  
fuck me? You deserve it..."

Without hesitation, Dio crawled onto the bed and straddled Kitrina's  
chest, easing down until his dick rested between her breasts. Pushing  
her tits together, the mounds squeezed down, foreskin and precum  
acting as lubrication. "You're gonna blow real fast," she commented,  
"I can tell. Give me a big wad in the face!"

Fingers pinched the nippes as he thrust, warm clear liquid coating  
her boobs. She watched the head pump back and forth, the tiny opening  
taunting her, any second it would shoot in her mouth. The toy in her  
pussy buzzed, clit and vagina ready to orgasm again. In mere seconds,  
Dio thrust even harder, her mouth open in time as hot jizz exploded  
out, coating her neck and chin, some hitting her teeth as he shook,  
violent thrusts squeezing out the last of his ejaculate. Watching him  
cream was sufficient to force another orgasm, ejaculating a thin  
jet of liquid out past the edge of the bed.

Easing back, he looked down at her, the cat licking up as much of his  
cum as she could. "Well?"

"Your tits feel nice... I think I can do that again," he said, panting.

She replied, "then what are you waiting for? We have two days to get  
through and I'm horny as shit. Don't let me down!"

* * *

Squirting the bottle, Kitrina poured the bath soap into the point  
where the faucet ran into the tub, water splashing as it hit the  
surface, suds forming in the small chaotic spot. Fondling the sex toy,  
she wondered if it would even work under water. 'Is this damn thing  
waterproof? It'd HAVE to be, but...' she thought, rushing into the  
bedroom to find the small box. Grabbing for the piece of paper inside,  
she confirmed this fact in the instructions.

Running back to the water, she shut the faucets off, easing down into  
the hot bath, the heat taking her body, soothing joints and tired  
skin, washing away the sweat. Pushing the vibrator inside and flipping  
the switch to medium, Kit eased back. The hot water only made her  
hornier, vagina already incredibly sensitive.

She hated being in heat.

A knock on the bathroom door opened her eyes. "You in?"

"Yeah, baby!" she replied, "just got in!" 'Fucking small bathtub,'  
she thought, 'you should be in this tub with me!'

The voice was a bit muffled through the wooden door. "Okay. I'm going  
into town to get dinner. Be back in a half hour! Love you!"

"Get me a steak if you can! BIG one! Love you, Dio!"

Her boyfriend would be gone. Already pushing night time, she'd managed  
to get through another day of this. She'd done it every twenty six  
days, two days at a time, since turning sixteen. Almost five years.  
Only this time, she'd had a lover to help. But right now, her lover  
was away, getting food, but her own body was having no rest from its  
temptations.

Taking the base of the toy, Kit began to work it in and out slowly,  
trying to match the rhythm of love making. It wasn't working. The  
vibrating plastic wasn't the real thing, and as much as she tried,  
it wasn't the same as being with her lover in bed.

The water filling the tub. The force of the stream falling from the  
faucet, splashing hard enough to make sound, hard enough to turn soap  
into bubbles. And possibly hard enough to...

Rising, she pulled the stopper, resting back in with her legs hooked  
over the front of the bathtub. Turning the knobs and adjusting to a  
warm temperature she could tolerate, Kit slowly eased under the water,  
wincing as the stream hit her spot with full force. "Oh fuck..."  
The spray of water slammer her with full force, vibrating steadily  
on the outside, toy working the inside.

"Oh DAMN... wow, why didn't I think of THIS before...?" Her fingers  
gripped the edges of the tub, calf muscles pressing in as her legs  
tensed. She screamed out, "oh yeah... come on, COME ON... give it to  
me, I'm so horny... OH!" Her entire body tensed. Orgasmic waves hit her  
body hard, so hard she couldn't move except to scream out.

Finally relaxing enough to move, Kit jumped from the water to escape  
the force against her clit, sitting on the floor and pulling the  
vibrator out. Gasping, regaining her senses, Kit noticed herself in  
the floor-length mirror attached to the door. She was soaking wet,  
soapy patches on her skin, fur on the hands and feet wet and matted,  
chest rising and falling as she caught her breath.

More noticeable was her still-open slit, not yet closed from the  
sex toy inside. She saw it, what he had mentioned before. Muscle  
contractions, her inner walls clenching shut and relaxing on their  
own. Scooting along the floor, closer to the mirror, her fingers  
spread the lips apart for a better look. "Wow... look at that!"  
She laughed, finding amusement in this.

Picking the toy up, Kit filled the tub, soap added as she eased back  
into the water, vibrator in place. She'd at least attempt to take  
a proper bath before dinner.

* * *

Kit stretched out as Dio cleaned the plates from the table. "I think  
you're worn out... can't blame you," he said, her feline ears turning  
towards him.

"Yeah... my pussy's cooled off a bit. Still... you wanna kiss it and  
make it better?" A sly smile was sent his way.

"Hey, when was the last time we did anything?" he asked, easing the  
dishware into the sink.

She cocked her head. "An hour ago, probably!"

"No, I don't mean THAT," he responded, "I mean... leaving the house  
and going somewhere. When was it?"

"Umm... let me think," she replied, considering the question. "We've  
been together a little over two weeks. And we... we... hmm..." Her  
brain gave out. "We haven't. Hmph!"

"That's what I thought," he said, following Kit to the bedroom. "One of  
us goes to town, to the store... but we basically stay here and-"

"Fuck like crazy?" she finished. "I thought you liked it?" "I do,  
but that's not what I was... well, I mean..." Dio responded.

"You think maybe we could go out on a date or something?" Brushing the  
fur of her hand up his arm, Kit drew close to him. "That's sweet. Guess  
I have been grabbing your dick a lot. And you have been getting  
touchy-feely with me..." Taking his hand, she pressed it to her chest.  
"Can't blame you..."

"They are nice," he responded cheerfully. "We'll talk about it tomorrow.  
Think you'll be able to get some sleep?"

She slid the sex toy under her pillow, explaining, "yeah... and if not,  
I'll have that on hand. Or just wake you up."

"Probably will anyway," he joked, unclipping the ring in his hair.

Her arms wrapped around the Ranger, moaning softly. "I know I'll sleep  
well with you here. C'mon, cuddle with me!" Under the covers the two  
lovers lay, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined.

"You're beautiful, Kitrina," Dio complimented.

Kit began to purr. "Thank you... you're not so bad, yourself..."

* * *

2 weeks, 3 days have passed

Groggy, tired. Climbing out of bed, Diosoth stumbled for the bathroom.  
His bladder was ready to go, in the toilet or on the floor, it didn't  
matter, but he'd hoped the toilet. As his vision cleared, the bathroom  
light was obvious to him. Peering in, he saw his girlfriend standing  
above the toilet, grunting as her hand worked between her legs.

"DIO! Oh... umm... need the bathroom?"

He didn't appear to be fazed by the sight. "Horribly, yes... bad time?"  
Grinning, Kit straightened up.

"Wait on the bed, I'll be a minute."

"Thanks," she said, running off to let him take care of business.  
Running to the bed, her paw went for the pillows. Her toy was still  
there. Unscrewing the bottom cap, she took the old batteries out. "What  
have we got..." she mumbled, grabbing the box under the bed. Unmarked  
batteries were all she found.

"Fucking Ludi robots, fucking cheap batteries..." Kit complained,  
inserting them and closing the device. The switch flicked, loud  
buzzing the sign of fresh batteries at work. Without hesitation, the  
tip pressed to the labia. She was drenched in feminine lubrication,  
allowing the toy to go easily inside. Holding the base firmly, Kit  
pushed it in and out at a slow, steady pace.

"You okay?"

She looked up at him, a hint of sadness on her face.  
"Not really..."

Sitting beside her, he comforted, "let me help," putting an arm around  
the catgirl's shoulders. Pulling the toy out, Dio ran his fingers  
through her sex, using his free hand to turn her head to gently kiss  
her. Kit's tongue extended slightly to go into his mouth. He did the  
same, the two passionately exchanging saliva, losing themselves in the  
process.

Pulling free, she smiled. "This feels better than that stupid  
vibrator... suck my tits!" Kit's smile curled with the tip of her tongue  
right in the corner of her mouth, gently gliding to the other side.  
No arguments. Dio kissed down her neck, easing off the bed to allow  
himself downward to her breasts, kissing slowly on the mounds,  
around the areola and onto the nipples, sucking gently. "Spit on them  
more!" she ordered, Dio taking the order as slobber eased out over them,  
dripping down onto her legs.

"Fucking nasty boy... dirty boy..." Kit commented, moaning as his  
fingers twisted and poked inside, teasing and tickling the nerves and  
skin. "Sex is dirty... so get filthy!" Taking the suggestion, he knew  
to go downward, kissing down her flat stomach, tongue in the belly  
button to make her moan, downward to just above the spot. Kissing gently  
around her thighs and the skin, the Bowman kneeled, kissing slowly  
yet with force, sucking on the labia as his thumb worked the clitoris.

Screaming now, Kit grabbed her breasts, rubbing the remaining spit over  
the nipples, squeezing the fleshy mounds. Grabbing the dildo, she  
rested it between her tits, pushing them together as she leaned back.  
Screaming louder, she reacted to his increased pace, furiously kissing  
and prodding below.

Kit's eyes slammed shut. Her heart raced. A loud, furious cry of  
"FUCK!" echoed in the room as a vicious spray flew forth, taking Dio  
in the face like a hose bursting. He choked for air, coughing the  
stuff out of his nose. "Damn... think I'd be used to that by now..."

Catching her breath, Kit replied, "you fucking love it!" Rising off the  
floor, he grabbed a shirt and started wiping the ejaculate off.

"Whoa..." Kit muttered, grabbing his pants and pulling them down.  
"Nice boner!"

Grabbing it and pushing forward, she was about to stick it in her  
mouth until he pointed out, "I just pissed, you know! Sure you want  
it in your mouth?"

She stopped. "Eh... right... I just don't want you to be left out!"

"Don't worry about me," he said, "I'm not the one going out of my mind  
with this. Anyway, this would be a LOT easier- and maybe a bit more  
comfortable- if I wasn't grinding my knees into the floor!"

Taking the cue, Kit stood, lying back on the bed, giving him room to lay  
on his stomach. Hands wrapped around her thighs, Dio gently tapped  
her slit with an open palm to tease things, careful not to smack it too  
hard. It was playful at best. "Ready?"

"Mmmm, yeah... your tongue beats that stupid toy!" She moaned as he  
started to lick, a finger inside to please the g-spot.

She felt him, his dick against her foot. 'He's getting me off and can't  
even fuck me right now... hmm...' she thought. 'I have a goofy little  
idea...' Edging both feet under him, they gently clasped around his  
penis. He paused briefly, realizing what she was doing. "Go on, screw  
them, you know you want to..." Knowing it'd be pointless to argue,  
Dio slowly began to thrust. It was a weird feeling, skin and fur, but  
he knew his lover's intent.

Kissing and fingering faster, he was also thrusting harder. Kit moaned  
in pleasure, enjoying her second approach to climax of the morning, when  
she felt it- semen gushing forth, his dick gliding faster as the soles  
of her feet were coated in sperm as he orgasmed. Sent over the edge by  
this, she came hard, squirting again. This time, Dio was ready, rising  
up enough to let the stream hit his chest.

She calmed down, regaining composure from the orgasm. Feet rubbing  
together around his cock, she exclaimed, "that's fucking gross!"

He grinned. "You know you love it!"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point..." she joked, relaxing to let him  
loose. "How am I gonna clean this off?"

Standing, Dio wriggled both arms under Kit, picking her up. "Bath time!"  
Carrying her to the bathroom, she was set in the tub. "There. No mess  
on the floor."

Leaning forward, Kit turned on the water. "You gonna clean off?" she  
asked.

"Yeah... and since my clothes are off, I'll just join you!"

"Join me? In THIS little thing?" Kit laughed at the idea. Unlike the  
Sleepywood Hotel, this house did not have a deluxe bathtub.

"Scoot over," he ordered. "Trust me, just scoot over!"

She did so, allowing him room to stand and sit down. Once he was inside,  
Kit rolled on top of him. "Okay... so this does work. For now!" She  
gave him a stern look. "we ARE getting a bigger tub. Very soon!"

* * *

The couple sat on the bed, drying off from their bath. Kit, furiously  
shaking her furry hands, winced at how the fur looked when her hands  
were wet. Her fingers didn't have the slender look of human hands.

Playfully, Dio ran a finger gently along her tail, starting at the tip  
and moving down to Kit's back. She smiled, biting her lower lip,  
gentle sparks up her back. "Can't keep your hands off," Kitrina  
remarked, "can't blame you..."

"Really?" he replied. "And I bet you're having the time of your life  
right now!"

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?" she snapped in frustration,  
throwing her towel to the floor.

He stuttered a faint "...uhh... just that you've had about thirty  
orgasms today and it's barely noon..."

Blinking, Kit apologized. "Well... it's not that great..."

"Moody?" Dio asked. "You begged for me to finger you in the tub, kept  
screaming your head off each time. Miss sex addict! Now it's not good  
enough?"

"That's not what I meant, Dio! I just- and I'm NOT a sex addict!"

Twirling the hair clip on his finger, he answered, "not buying that...  
you mount me whenever you feel like it. We've stayed in the house  
screwing since we moved in."

"Big deal, like you ever turn it down. And we don't fuck that often!"

"Compared to WHO?" he scolded. She thought before speaking. "Oh...  
hey, it's different for me! I'm not human, I'm not cat, I'm a catgirl...  
it's just how we are. Something about the cross-breeding that screws  
with things. I... I like intimacy."

Taking her hand and squeezing, Dio asked, "are the men like that,  
too?"

Her eyes rolled. "Dunno... you can ask one yourself if you can find  
one."

"I will if- well- come to think of it, I've never seen one. Lots  
of catgirls... seen the Sage Cats in Mu Lung, but they're all pure  
cats..."

"That's right, babe," Kit responded, "they don't exist. All the  
offspring of cats and humans are girls. And the mother has to be a cat.  
Not sure why... seems male cats can't get human girls pregant. I don't  
understand it. Don't think anyone does, but... no catboys."

"Oh... must suck not being able to find one of your own kind."

"SUCKS?" Kit shouted in anger. "Of course it sucks being us! It sucks  
going into heat every month! It sucks... it sucks being so horny you  
want to fuck every waking second while you're in heat. It's like our  
bodies punish us for not getting pregnant!"

Kitrina's eyes began to tear up, thinking back to an unhappy thought.  
"You ever wanted to kill yourself?"

"WHAT? Hell no!" he shouted, confused by the line of questioning.

"Well... I did... once. About a year ago..." She began to weep. "It  
got so bad... I almost killed myself. Sometimes this gets so bad I'm  
in agonizing pain! It doesn't feel good. The orgasms just make it feel  
not so bad. It's not like... not like normal when it feels good."

Pulling her close, Dio wiped her tears away with his bath towel.  
"Nothing you can do about it? Medicines?"

"No," she weeped. "I... not unless I wanna get my ovaries cut out! The  
meds that work on cats don't work on us! We... we're freaks!" She  
cried into his bare chest, mumbling incoherent words.

Hugging her, his fingers ran through her hair. "Hey... HEY! You're  
not a freak. You're just... what you are. Nothing different."

Kit didn't pull away, but her sobbing stopped. "Thank you," she said.

He asked, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"I guess... about an hour. Maybe," she replied.

"You're tired and in heat. Get some sleep. Please."

Smiling, Kit let go of her lover, allowing Dio to toss the covers down.  
"It's not so bad right now... guess I can get an hour or two of sleep."  
Poking her feet under the covers, she crawled into bed. "Gonna join  
me?"

"Uh... I need to run into town for a bit. Okay? Be right back," he  
apologized, feeling as if he had let her down.

"Okay... don't be too long!" she agreed.

He handed her the vibrator. "in case you need it." A sly smile and a  
toss threw the device into the garbage can across the room. "Hey! That  
cost a fortune!" he screamed, surprised by her change in attitude.

"OH! Um... sorry. Just that... I know you meant well but the damn  
thing just isn't that great! It's a sex toy. I don't need sex  
toys..." she explained, taking his hand, "... I need you!"

"Okay... get some rest. I'll be back very soon," he comforted,  
collecting clothes from the floor.

"I know... don't wake me up when you get back. I need as much sleep  
as I can friggin' get! But I'll miss you..." Clutching a pillow, she  
inhaled.

"My pillow?" he asked.

"Yep... smells like you. I'll be fine!"

Running a hand through her hair gently, Dio walked from the room,  
allowing his love to get some rest.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Dio found Kit still asleep, hands fondling the  
pillow she gripped, mumbling in her sleep. "Umm... Dio... here?  
We're on the beach! What if someone sees us? Heh... maybe they'll take  
pictures..."

Sitting on the bed, he placed a hand on her, gently, feeling bare skin.

Snapping awake, she shrieked. "OH! Dio... this isn't Florina Beach.  
Damn! Mother fucking DAMN!" Her thighs squeezed tight. "There's an  
ocean in this bed, though."

Tossing the covers down, Dio saw her legs. "Oh. Damn. That... that's  
gotta be a record. And you haven't even cum yet!" he commented, almost  
amazed by her wetness.

"I... I got something that might help, but..."

"SHOW ME!" Kit shouted, eager to see.

"Eh..." he mumbled.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" Digging into his pockets, he  
pulled the small box. "Oh... condoms. Wow, you bought condoms? By  
yourself?"

"I'd have gotten fewer odd stares from the clerk if I'd been buying  
high-grade explosives, but yeah, I bought condoms. Why I didn't think  
of this before..."

Rising, she kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good guy. Maybe a bit  
dumb, but good. But..."

"Problem?" he asked.

"Maybe," she responded, a bit fearful. "They're not totally reliable.  
I mean, if it breaks or doesn't work..."

"Yeah, it's not totally safe. Maybe I-"

"No... please... I trust you. It's okay." A swift blur streaked from  
the bed, Kit pouncing him with quick reflexes, their bodies hitting the  
soft carpet. Her hands slid under his shirt, pulling the garment over  
his head. Grinning, tongue sticking out between her teeth, the catgirl  
reached for his pants.

"Ugh... you're getting girl cum all over me!" Dio shrieked, feeling the  
liquid on his stomach and pants.

Staring him dead in the eyes, she scolded, "you've never complained  
about that before, so don't start doing it now!"

Unzipping his pants, she yanked them down. His free hand reached  
around, grabbing Kit's ass with a hard squeeze,sliding around and  
upward to her chest, pinching a nipple. "Good boy, get hard for me!"  
Fondling his cock, her pussy only got wetter. The anticipation was  
starting to kill her. Snatching the condom box, she pulled one out.

"No," he said, grabbing it away. "You have to open this carefully!  
No claws, no teeth!"

"Like you know what to do!"

"The woman at the pharmacy showed me," he replied, "... with a banana.  
Like YOU ever used one!" Tearing the wrapper open carefully, he pulled  
the foreskin back, sliding it on.

She looked down, giving his dick a gentle squeeze. "Well?"

He processed the feeling. "It feels... strange. So..."

Climbing onto bed, Kit stretched out on the mattress. "Time to test it  
out! Get on top of me! NOW!" Kit shouted, Dio pulling himself off the  
floor. Kicking the pants off, he eased over her, gently forcing himself  
inside. She moaned, a familiar feeling returning to her body. Waiting,  
Kit wondered why he wasn't starting. "Something wrong?"

"No, it-" he replied, "- just feels different. Can't really feel much-"

Her hand cupped over his mouth, shutting him up. She explained  
harshly, "we can talk later! Romance me later, start fucking me!"

His back end began rocking slowly, picking up speed. Kit groaned in  
pleasure, eyelids clenched as she lie there, enjoying this. Dio  
balanced on both elbows, thrusting harder, breathing heavily now.  
"So... tell me about your dream!" he muttered between pumps,  
curious as to what had made her so wet.

"O-O- okay..." she managed, "we were o- on the beach and OH YEAH!"  
Wrapping her legs around his ass, she bent her knees in an attempt to  
make him thrust even harder. "And we just started doing it OH FUCK ME!  
OH! You pinned me up against a palm tree! I'm gonna CUM!" Her hands  
grabbed the bed, squeezing down on the mattress. The dream rolled in her  
head like a memory.

"You were screwing me from behind, my bikini pulled to the side..."

"Yeah? You liked it?" he asked, screwing her as hard as he could.

She responded between grunts, "yeah... I wanna do that some time..."

"Be good and we will. I wanna see you in a bikini... do you outside,  
with the sun on us... you want that?"

"Yeah yeah YEAH!" Kit screamed.

"Guess we're about to see if this condom holds..." Dio panted out.

Kitrina hit orgasm, muscles clenching tightly throughout her body, a  
scream that could wake the dead echoing throughout the small house.  
Dio felt his load shooting out, praying the tiny rubber device could  
hold it. The last few thrusts ended, the Ranger collapsing from  
exhaustion.

Opening her eyes, Kit smiled. "That was good. Very good. You wanna..."  
she suggested, implying he should withdraw. Doing so, he rose from the  
bed, allowing Kit room to breathe.

"That's nasty," he commented, looking downward at the small bag of  
sperm hanging off the tip.

"Let me help you get that-" Kit paused, looking at her hands, claws  
extended from the fingertips. Dio saw the puncture marks in the sheets  
where she'd cut through.

"Holy... umm, oops!" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah..." He was a bit stunned. "I am so glad you weren't holding onto  
my back like you usually do..."

* * *

Kit threw the used condom in the garbage, wrapped neatly in a paper  
towel. She was going to let her lover rest a bit. Jumping on the bed,  
she held him tight. "Thanks..."

"You feeling better?" he asked.

She answered, "for now. I feel bad, though."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I fucked two guys before I hooked up with you. Two guys who didn't care  
about me. And you're doing what you can to help me get through this..."

"That's not your fault. Don't think like that!" he replied, kissing her  
forehead.

"Reminds me of this one old friend I had, though... she'd hook up with  
lots of guys but she'd never tell them about each other. Had about ten  
boyfriends. Each guy was the same with her..."

"You're not like that," Dio comforted.

"No," she continued, "but she was so... annoying. She'd tell a guy she  
loved him so bad while she was doing the same with other guys. I don't  
think she loved any of them."

Stretching, Kit curled around Dio, nuzzling him, her tail flicking  
around without thought. "I'm gonna be on my period tomorrow... I was  
thinking..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was thinking, you're right. We need to do things besides just have  
sex. haven't been to that Singapore town yet. Wanna spend the day with  
me?"

He responded with a pleasant "absolutely!"

"Great!" she shouted. "Tomorrow, then! But today... well, we still  
have condoms left."


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks, 4 days have passed

The Ranger slept, sound, snoring as the morning sun rolled in through the  
curtains. The beams of sunlight didn't matter, he refused to awaken.  
Standing in the doorway, Kitrina smiled at him. 'Poor guy,' she thought.  
'Oh, well... he can't sleep ALL day...'

Drawing the curtains open, Kit flung the blanket off the bed. Bolting  
up, Dio shouted, "hey, what's the deal?"

"You promised me! A day out! You've been in bed for nine hours."

"Can you blame me?" He shook off sleep. "You any better?"

She answered, "yeah. I got some sleep last night after I went out of  
heat. But now..." Kit sighed, tugging up on her panties.

"Tampons," he commented. "Right..."

"Ew, no!" Kit frowned. "I've had something crammed up there for two days  
straight! I need some time off. Speaking of which... I found my box of  
pads in the freezer!"

"Freezer?" Dio let the wheels in his brain turn. "So... that wasn't a box  
of waffles, then?"

"No," Kit remarked.

Rising from bed, Dio reached for a shirt. "Wait... then, where ARE the  
waffles?"

"Uh... well..." Kit rolled her eyes.

"Bathroom cabinet?"

She shook her head.

"Cereal for breakfast it is," Dio commented.

* * *

Kit cut away at the pair of shorts, her Thief's dagger repurposed briefly  
for home clothing alteration. "What ARE you doing?" Dio asked.

"Cutting a notch for my tail," the catgirl explained. "Stupid shorts  
don't fit me unless I cut out in the back."

"Oh... so, where are we going today?"

She said, "how's the Singapore region sound? I heard it's a big city."

"I was going to go there but never did," he spoke, "I didn't feel like  
dealing with whatever idiotic quests people had. But I don't even know  
how to get there."

Kit knew. "Kerning airport."

"Kerning has an airport? Since when?" Dio was stunned that Kerning City  
would even have an airport. The entire city was a run-down slum.

"It shut down when I was a kid..." Tossing away the notch of cloth, Kit  
slipped her shorts on, zipping and buttoning.

Dio looked around. "I thought I left them here..."

"What is it?"

He spoke, "my shoes. I thought they were right here by the couch!"

"Uh... oh..." Sheepishly, Kit looked away. "When I was carrying that last  
condom to the trash last night... I dropped it."

"Dropped? On... on my shoes?" She shook her head. "Well... it's be easier  
to get new shoes than clean them off." Opening the closet door, he removed  
the heavy Bosshunter boots. "I'll have to wear these. Great..."

"I'm sorry," Kit mumbled.

Slipping the boots on, Dio rolled his pants up. "No, it's okay...  
you ready?"

Grabbing the money, she tossed half of it to him, grabbing her purse to  
carry the rest. "Right, Kerning scrolls..."

"I think I used the last one last night," Dio muttered. "We'll have to  
take the taxi." Grabbing his keys, Dio followed Kit from the house, locking  
up as they left.

* * *

"Twenty Thousand?" Dio shouted.

"I think that's apiece, too," Kit said.

He looked at the ticketing agent. "PLEASE tell me that's round trip!" The  
woman looked away. "It's not round trip..."

"We can go somewhere else," Kit said, saddened at her day being ruined.

"No," he said, "we can afford it... puts a dent in funds, but we can go  
and have enough left..."

Taking their tickets, the couple was led to the airplane. "Some plane,"  
Kit grumbled. The painted blue flames seemed tacky. Boarding the jet,  
they clipped into their seats, awaiting takeoff. They were the only two  
on board. "At least the trip will be quiet..."

* * *

The city of the Singapore region was grand. Clean and far more developed  
than New Leaf City, but the place had been developing for decades. Dio  
sensed Kit's desire to go shopping, and all he wanted to do was see the  
city and possibly buy her a gift. Checking his watch, he suggested, "why  
not split up and go off. Meet up back here in two hours."

She wondered why he would want to ditch her, but the thought hit her mind.  
He wanted to buy her something and didn't want her to hover over him while  
he chose a gift. "Okay, sounds good. We'll get lunch when we meet up."

Kissing her on the cheek, the Ranger left her be to explore the city.

* * *

A clothing store would be bland, usually. Armor for adventurers with  
occasional casual wear. But Kit had found an actual clothing store in the  
city, one that didn't cater to adventurers. No armor, no shirts made of  
metal plating, just clothes.

Eyeing the bikini display, she found something that sparked her interest.  
A red thong bikini which left only little coverage.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Huh?" Kit turned. "No, I'm good."

"We have a changing room available if you wish to try anything on," the  
woman offered, smiling.

Kit responded, "that's okay. I know my size."

"But clothing isn't about size alone, it's also how it looks while you wear  
it."

Drawing close, Kit said, "it's not a good time of the month right now, if  
you get my meaning..."

The clerk turned red. "Oh, my... I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" Kit rolled  
her eyes and resumed her shopping. "Oh, no, that won't do at all..."

"Huh? WHAT won't do?" the catgirl asked, becoming annoyed.

She said, "your shorts. You cut a notch in them for your tail!"

'Not like I had a choice,' Kitrina thought.

The woman explained, "we have clothing in stock that's more suited to-  
uh... please, this way..."

Curiosity grabbed, Kit followed the store employee to another section of  
the store. An aisle dedicated to non-human wear. Picking up a pair of  
jeans, Kit noted the rounded indent to allow for a tail to rest. The  
bottoms of the legs were wide. "Wow... I've never seen pants like these  
before."

"They're made here in the city. Custom tailored by those who couldn't find  
clothing to fit them."

"Really..." Kit grabbed several styles of jeans and shorts. Her eyes  
stopped at the swimwear display. "Hmm..."

Taking the thong bikini, the clerk noted, "I'll return this to the proper  
display. Call me if you need anything."

Remembering the price of plane tickets, Kit grabbed several pairs of pants  
and shorts, and a thong bikini. No point in wasting more money on a return  
trip just to buy more.

* * *

The jewelry stores cost a lot of money. Pawn shops were better suited  
for this type of shopping. Rings were possibly no good. Kit's fingers  
were slightly larger than human fingers anyway. He needed something  
simple and affordable. The long chain seemed to be calling him and the  
price seemed to be trying to agree with his wallet.

Calling the clerk over, Dio withdrew enough mesos to cover the purchase.

* * *

Standing outside, Kitrina enjoyed the city's fresh air. Shopping bags  
rested on the sidewalk. She wished she could wear one of her new pairs of  
jeans, but Kit knew well enough to wash any new clothes before wearing.  
Especially when they were bought from stores which had changing rooms.  
She had no idea who might have tried on what clothes.

"Kitrina!"

The voice had called her name, a voice nearby. Female. The sound was  
familiar to her. "No... oh, no, not her..." Turning around, Kit saw an  
old friend that she'd avoided for some time. "Rhythm... what the hell  
are you wearing?"

The girl wore a black suit with fake tail. Furry cat boots and padded  
gloves with fake ears fed into her hair completed the look. "This? Oh...  
I was inspired by you and our friendship." Her hair was cut to match  
Kit's own short patch of fur and dyed almost the same color.

"Really..." Kit was mildly annoyed. It was bad enough that Rhythm had been  
incredibly annoying for as long as she'd known the mage girl, but now  
this.

Rhythm continued, "we're like sisters. I want to be like you. Being a  
catgirl seemed like a fun idea! I think I know what it's like to be  
one now. I know... in my heart... I am a catgirl."

"No... no, you're not..."

""But I am," the mage spoke, "I know how beautiful your life is. I feel  
like this is what I was meant to be!"

"You're NOT a catgirl! Those fake feet and gloves don't just make you  
like me! And I can SEE your ears!"

"I know you can see them, Kit," the girl said, "they stick up!"

Kit said through gritted teeth, "I mean your REAL ears! Not that headband!"

Rhythm seemed to be ignoring her. "Who was that cute guy you were with  
awhile ago? I wonder if he's single... maybe I should find him and ask him  
out!"

Kit withheld her rage. 'No... she doesn't know he's with me...' She said,  
"I thought you had a boyfriend. Or several boyfriends..."

"I do," Rhythm responded, "but he's okay with me seeing other guys."

Kitrina was fed up with her. "You stay away from him! He's MY boyfriend!"

The girl wasn't listening. "I'll hook up with him and ask him out if I  
catch him. Oh, right, I almost forgot. I wrote you a poem."

Her anger reached its peak. Sticking a finger out, Kit popped the claw  
out and swung, slicing off the tip of one of the fake ears. "I've had it  
with you! None of your poems mean anything because friendship doesn't  
mean anything to you!"

"What?" Rhythm was visibly saddened and angry.

"You treat everyone like they should give you what you want! You pretend  
to be nice when you're really just an annoying cow! Guys especially don't  
matter to you because you keep hooking up with new ones all the time!"

Huffy, Rhythm turned away. "FINE! Stop bugging me and leave me alone!"  
The girl ran off.

Kit was relieved. She'd wanted to tell her old friend off for some time.  
Rhythm couldn't know what it was like to be a catgirl. All she was  
interested in was the fantasy. Kitrina dared her to live a month as a  
real catgirl, especially when it came time to go into heat.

* * *

They met up at the outdoor cafe. "Enjoy shopping?" Dio greeted.

"Yep," she replied cheerfully. "I found some new clothes. Some of which  
you might like..."

"I got a new pair of shoes," he said, "and..." Pulling the long chain from  
the bag, Dio handed it to her.

"Pretty," she commented. "But... it seems a bit long for a necklace."

He said, "it's not. It goes around your waist."

"Really..." Tugging her shirt up, Kit looped it around her stomach  
and latched the clasp. "Kind of new... and maybe a bit kinky."

"That's not what I-"

"Admit it, you want to see me in nothing but this thing, don't you?" she  
teased playfully. Her tail fluttered to taunt him. He seemed lost in the  
thought of it.

Picking up the menu, Dio noted, "man, is everything here seafood?"

"I think it's all local cuisine," she stated. "There's a fishing town  
not far from here."

"Well... oh, something strange happened."

Kit asked, "what?"

"Some creepy woman in a catgirl suit hit on me. She looked a bit like  
you if you had black fur. I think she was insane. I'm not even sure it  
really happened, actually..."

She did her best not to laugh. "I have no idea who that could have been...  
anyway, why don't we order and then go see a movie before we go home?"

"Romance movie?" he asked.

"No... I wanna see a ninja movie."

He was a bit stunned. "Ninja movie... okay."

Smiling, Kit said, "Dio, we can make our own romance in private."

* * *

6 months have passed

"Okay, so... you want us to deliver these toys to Henesys and avoid all  
the monsters on the way. Sounds simple," Diosoth muttered, tying the  
red sack shut.

"Just be careful, you'll still have to cross the snow fields." The old  
man's eyes squinted as he continued, "there are too many toys to just  
teleport you back with..."

'More like it'd make things too easy,' Dio thought, 'can't send us on  
an idiotic quest if it's easy.' "I have to wait for my girlfriend to  
get here before I leave. I can't fight off any monsters unless I want to  
hit them with the toys... wait, WHY can't she just use dark sight?"

"Because," the old man grumbled, "it will cause the toys to fall out of  
the bag!"

The Ranger was fairly annoyed, the rules seemingly thrown together to  
over-complicate matters. 'The reward for this little quest had better  
be worth it...'

He heard the door open, hitting the wall. It was Kitrina, had to be. No  
one else he knew would show off such enthusiasm while entering a room.  
"Ready!"

"Okay, I have the- what in the HELL?" Dio's eyes were fixed on the weapon,  
a dull gray assault gun. "What is THAT?"

"It's a gun," Kit said. "I figured we'd need a good weapon in case. I'm  
not gonna be much good with a dagger on the ice out there if I have  
to also keep an eye on you..."

Biting his lip, he asked, "and where'd you even get that? That's not one  
of those little Pirate guns!"

She stated proudly, "I spent the last two hours flying to Omega Sector  
and back. Only had to show one of the soldiers my boobs to get it."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding! I traded a few scrolls," she said, laughing. The catgirl was  
perhaps too cheerful about this. "You're the only one who gets to see  
them... now, are we ready?"

Buttoning up his red Christmas coat, Diosoth grabbed the bag of kid's  
toys and threw it over the shoulder. "Ready."

Kit sensed something missing. "Where's your hat? It's cute!"

"It's too small. Let's GO!" Diosoth merely wanted to get home. The toys  
weighed a good deal and it was a several mile trip to Henesys by foot,  
through cold and snow. "I just hope it hasn't snowed in town..."

* * *

The evening air was barely bright enough to walk in. The brief period  
between the sun and the moon. Too dark to see, too light to be dark.  
The Hunter's boots crushed the snow as the two kept a steady pace.  
"How can you walk in this without your feet freezing solid?" he asked,  
forever puzzled by Kit's usual lack of footwear even in these conditions.

"The fur on my feet is nice and insulated," she offered, "and the pads  
seem to do a good job of not getting too cold. HEY!" Firing wildly,  
the bright flashes from the gun illuminated the snow, rapid pulses  
cut with a heavy dose of small explosive bursts as bullets went flying.

"What the hell?" Turning his head to see, Diosoth saw nothing. "What are  
you shooting at?"

Kit explained, "I thought I saw some of those silver slimes by the  
bushes!"

"You probably saw the bushes," he scolded, tempted to snatch the weapon  
away from her. This was one of many times he wondered just why he was able  
to maintain such a steady relationship with the woman. "Be careful with  
that thing. You ain't gonna have me to cuddle with if one of those  
bullets goes where you don't want it!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens to you,  
okay?"

He could see the slim bit of hurt in her face, that tiny bit of  
disappointment resulting from being yelled at. "I know... come here,"  
he said, kissing her cheek.

Smiling at him, she reading the weapon and aimed in the snow. "That's  
NOT a bush," Kit shouted out, firing at the creature, bits of grayish  
slime spattering the snow as the membrane skin ruptured.

Checking the spot carefully, Dio saw the coins in the pale light. The  
typical leftovers that monsters often stole while running around.  
Why exactly they did this, he was never sure. Perhaps they wanted  
shiny objects. Regardless, he pocketed the money. "Guess you were right.  
Just be careful with that thing..."

Popping in a fresh clip, Kitrina winked at him. "I'm not going to  
hurt my little boy toy. At least, not unless you want a spanking later."

'Does she ever STOP thinking dirty thoughts?' he wondered.

* * *

It was a half mile to Henesys and the moonlight was brighter. The snow  
wasn't as bad and with any luck, the town streets would be clear. It was  
just as well. Kit had already used most of her ammunition on random  
monsters and Diosoth's lungs were starting to falter in the cold air.  
The bag of toys was heavy and trudging at a steady pace in these  
temperatures would wear on anyone.

Coughing in the night air, ignoring the small pains of muscle stress  
in his arms, Dio heard the noises. Moving, moving, definitely big.  
Whatever it was, the thing was directly behind and moving fast.

"Don't look, just run!" Kit screamed, quickening her pace in the snow,  
her cat's reflexes allowing her to move swiftly. Dio, however,  
lacked such a nature of birth and was weighed down by the bag of toys.  
"Just drop them and run!"

"Screw that! I've carried these stupid things two and a half miles!"  
he yelled out, "and I'm NOT giving up on this now! Just shoot it!"

Spinning in place, Kit saw the snowman, as tall as a building. "Not sure  
it'll even feel it, but what the fuck, right?" Hot metal bullets tore into  
the monster, seeming to pass through. However, small chunks of snow  
puffed free from both sides of it's round body and the heat was no doubt  
melting small amounts. No doubt this was making the thing even madder  
but Kit was enjoying this.

Empty, clicking inside a telltale sign that the magazine was dry.  
Knowing damn well the barrel would be hot, she threw her weapon at  
the monster's face, right in the eye, steam rising as the gun burned  
through.

Angered but disoriented, the creature was stopped dead as it reached  
to pull the gun free. Running away in a hurry, the two passed by a crowd  
of adventurers, yelling a battle charge as they rushed the beast,  
leaving Diosoth and the catgirl to continue on their journey.

* * *

"That was a ripoff," he complained, throwing down on the couch in the  
small mushroom hut. "Fifty thousand mesos. And you traded WHICH scrolls  
for that gun you don't even have now?"

"I know it sucks, but at least those kids will get their presents," Kit  
defended, sitting beside him. "Too bad though. I just know someone's gonna  
run off with that rifle like it's theirs." Her tail fluttered in anger.

Kicking off the black boots, Dio complained, "my fete hurt, my back hurts  
and my insides feel like I've been drinking ice water all day."

"Wanna take a hot bath?" she asked, the implication of 'with her' silent.

"Nah," he responded. "I'd probably just fall asleep in the tub."

Kit replied, "me too. I'll dig out the extra blankets. Shit, I'm too worn  
out to even fuck. This sucks!" Looking at her lover, he'd nodded off.  
"Guess we're sleeping on the couch. I'd hate to wake him even to get  
him to bed..."

* * *

8 months have passed

As always, the air of Henesys was clean and the bright, sunny day only allowed  
the town's beauty to show. Unfortunately, today was not a day of relaxation  
for this couple. "What do you think Athena Pierce wanted YOU for?" Kitrina  
inquired, tail flapping as she walked.

"How should I know?" Dio replied, still puzzled himself. "It's not like there  
aren't any other Rangers she could have asked for... Rangers that actually  
still do stuff." Through Mushroom Park now, the tiny corner of Henesys  
centered around the old hero statue, Athena Pierce's training center was  
nearby. Pushing the front doors open, Diosoth shouted out, "hello?"

"In here," the wise woman cried out from the back. "There you are. Right on  
time. I need you to do something for me..." Lamenting over the past, the  
immortal explained, "the Pirates returned to us not long ago. The commander,  
Kyrin, I-" Pausing, lost in the memories, she withdrew a small, decorated  
music box. "Please take this to her."

Collecting the small object, the bowman replied, "okay."

Suddenly overconfident, Kit stepped forward and asked bluntly, "so... Dio's  
the one for this job? I guess that means you really trust him to handle  
an important task, right?"

"No, actually," Athena responded. "He was the first available I could find.  
I trust all of my students."

Defeated in her sorry attempt at making her boyfriend sound important, the  
catgirl slumped back. "Never mind, then..."

"Please, I don't mean to rush you," the wise woman said, "but this means  
much to me."

Carefully cradling the tiny music box, Dio replied, "we'll go. How will we  
be able to deliver this?"

Carefully explaining the details, "she has a door guard named Muirhat. He may  
not let you in since you won't be there to become a Pirate. Be insistent!  
That must be delivered to Kyrin."

"So," Kit begged, "why don't you go yourself?"

Turning back towards the window, looking out with some deep remorse, "I can't."

* * *

It was as they had been told, the wooden submarine floating on the surface,  
surrounded by the makeshift fortress. "I can't find my glasses!" some  
random person whined as he frantically searched the ground.

"Hey, where do we find Kyrin?" Dio inquired, looking around, careful to not  
actually step on the missing spectacles.

Frantic still, he answered, "um... go inside, it's the second set of stairs  
to the command floor!"

"Thank you," the Ranger replied. "Good luck with that."

As the couple left him alone to search, he sighed out, "or was it the FIRST  
set of steps?"

Over a series of flimsy bridges and small islands, into the rickety sub,  
past the shopkeepers, they found the stairways. Downward through the second  
door as told, the duo found themselves in an ankle-deep well of water.  
"I don't think this is the command level," Kit sarcastically shouted out, her  
bare feet dampened in the mess.

Diosoth, suddenly thankful he'd worn his heavy Bosshunter boots, almost tripped  
over some animal. "GAH! What in the world is that?"

"Please do not be alarmed," it said. "I am Sharyl. I am the prince of whales.  
I am sorry to ask but might you have a mana elixir?"

"Uh, sure," he said, still puzzled by whatever this creature was. Pulling out  
a small bottle filled with the blue magic fluid, Dio pulled out the cork and  
dumped it onto the beast. Glowing, the whale creature flashed, changing into  
a human before their eyes.

"This day's gonna be fun," Kit grumbled.

Sharyl replied, "thank you. That's much better. I've been away from home and  
will not return for some time."

"Right, look, where's Kyrin?" Diosoth's patience was growing short and he  
certainly did not feel safe with the obvious leaks in the submarine's hull.  
Swimming up from the bottom of the Victoria sea wasn't how he had planned  
to spend the day.

"Kyrin?" His eyes bright with delight, the prince begged, "if you must see  
Kyrin, please do me a favor! Go into that room," pointing towards the door,  
"and collect a pearl from one of the clams in the reactor pool. Please give it  
to her for me."

Her feet beginning to ache, Kitrina begged, "and why can't you do it yourself?"

In a sudden flash, the prince reverted into the small whale creature. "I am  
afraid this is why, my lady... I will tell you where to find Kyrin once you  
have the pearl."

Leaning to her boyfriend, almost sick of this, Kit whispered, "we could just  
ask someone else..."

"We might as well do it," Dio shot back. "I almost feel sorry for... whatever  
that is." Turning the doorknob, into the reactor room, the two suddenly  
felt suckered. "THIS?" The pool in question, which housed the massive crystal  
powering the engines, was, in fact, a pool, perhaps thirty feet deep.

Staring into the clear waters, Kit could see two large clams, no doubt  
bigger than her body. "My feet are already soaked... hold on. I can hold  
my breath longer than you and I'm not wearing ten pound boots!" Huffing in a  
deep breath, diving head first, Kit swam to the bottom. Claws out, fingers  
ripping the clam open, the pearl was like a prize. Grabbing the tiny sphere  
and flapping her arms, the catgirl held to the ladder and made her way upwards.

"Happy now you dressed all the way?" Dio joked out, Kit shaking off the water.  
"If you'd worn your skirt and bra, it might've shrunk."

"We have the stupid pearl," she shouted. "Now that little fish is gonna tell  
us where to find her!"

* * *

Body still damp, feeling cold from contact with the air, Kit's mood was ruined.  
Perhaps the presence of a bodyguard would only worsen her mood. "Hold it!"

"We need to see Kyrin, is she in?" Dio asked. The guard, eyes wrapped and with  
a golden claw on his wrist, held a stoic gaze.

Asking, "what are you here for?" the guard seemed unwilling to move. Spotting  
the pearl in Kit's grasp, he stated bluntly, "Sharyl asked you to deliver  
that? I'm afraid you'll have to give that to me. The prince will just make her  
mad."

"Look pal," the angry kitty screamed, "I had to swim down into your little  
pool to get this. I'm not going to give it to you!"

"You don't understand-" Claws out, the cat now enraged from her bad day, she  
held them to the man's face. "Whoa! Didn't expect that!"

"He can see through that!" Dio remarked. The guard had reacted to her claws  
instantly. "That's a fake bandage!"

Opening her cabin door, the Pirate leader shook her head. "Muirhat! What's  
going on?"

"Nothing, only a misunderstanding..."

Taking note of her visitors, she asked, "and you are?"

"We're here to deliver something," Dio explained, pulling the music box from  
his pouch.

In an instant, Kyrin's eyes widened. "Come in!" Leading the two into her  
command cabin, she said apologetically, "I'm sorry for Muirhat's over-zealous  
behavior. Where did you get that?"

"Athena Pierce," Dio responded, handing it to her. This woman, leader of the  
Pirates, seemed unfit for the role. Her manner of dress did not fit the  
job and he seemed to have a hard time looking.

"She sent you... is something wrong?" Kyrin noticed the bowman trying not to  
stare.

Kit, giggling, remarked playfully, "I think he likes your outfit!" Indeed,  
Kyrin's uniform seemed more fitting for a fashion runway, not a Pirate  
ship.

"Kit!"

"Your girlfriend?" she muttered directly. "I'm sure you didn't come here to  
look at me but if you want a free poster..." Grabbing a rolled up paper,  
Kyrin handed it over. "I keep them available because some people like a  
reminder."

"OOH!" Kitrina teased. "I think she likes you!"

"Athena Pierce kept this... send my thanks to her. Was there anything else?"

Contemplating the pearl in her hand, Kit decided to answer, "no, that was  
all..."

"Thank you, again... please, come back anytime."

Leaving the cabin, down the hall, Dio was confused. "Why didn't you give her  
the pearl?"

"I think something's going on between her and your job leader. I want this  
as an excuse to come back."

Close to the outer hatch now, the couple was stopped by a large man sporting  
a thick yellow mustache. "Yo! Name's Black Bark! Think you can help me out  
here?"

"It never ends," Diosoth muttered. "What is it now?"

"Mrs. Ming-Ming in Henesys is making something for Lady Kyrin... it's a  
surprise. Her birthday is coming up and we ordered her a fancy dress. But  
Mrs. Ming-Ming needs some materials."

Kitrina, eyes narrowed, begged, "and what would that be?"

Black Bark, smiling even wider in a manner that was almost unsettling,  
answered back, "twenty of those ribbons from the ribbon pigs should do it!"

Grunting in frustration, Dio thought to himself, 'why? Why do WE get all the  
tasks that some starter dude could be doing?' Realizing that causing a scene  
would get them nowhere, he answered, "okay. But I don't have time to go  
home and get my bow. I'll need a sharp stick!"

"No problem!" Gripping a large splinter of wood from the floor, wrapping the  
blunted end with a spare bit of rag, he handed it over.

* * *

The fields between Henesys and the Pirate fortress was, naturally, crawling  
with angry pigs and mushrooms. Finding the patch where the ribbon pigs  
gathered should be no problem. "What do you think's going on between Kyrin and  
your boss?"

"They had to know each other at some point," Diosoth guessed. "I never heard  
of Kyrin being a bowman before, though. That music box..." Pushing through a  
patch of trees, the clearing of ribbon pigs below was the jackpot. "Maybe  
she had a daughter?"

"Nah," Kit said. "People would have noticed."

One of the angry swines spotted them, rushing forth. Dodging to the side,  
Diosoth almost laughed as the beast fell onto its side, kicking legs in a  
futile effort to stand up. "Strange, I remember when these things were  
actually dangerous!"

"We got stronger," the catgirl remarked, untying the ribbon. "Hey, these things  
come right off!"

Jabbing his stick into the dirt, Diosoth wandered up to one that was feeding  
and merely kicked it over. "That's two..." To a third, simply grabbing the  
ribbon's end and pulling, the third was now his. "Let's get these and go..."

* * *

"Thank you," the old woman said graciously. "Now I can finish the dress."

"Here," Kit said, handing over the pearl. "Think you can use this in the  
dress somehow?"

"Oh, my..." Taking the tiny pearl, Mrs. Ming-Ming was amazed. "Of course  
I can. Thank you!"

Heading for Athena Pierce's home, the two waltzed in, Kit shouting out,  
"we gave her the music box!"

"Yeah... now," Dio demanded with a hard gaze, "what's the deal?"

Finishing the new string into her bow, the wise woman answered, "I raised  
her as a child. Until she set out on her own to become a Pirate... I never  
thought I would see her again."

"Her birthday is going to be in a few days. You should go."

"Yeah," Kit agreed. "Stop being a big baby and go see her."

Athena, turning away, muttered, "I have duties here."

"WHAT DUTIES?" Diosoth, sick of this little game, finally had his fill. "No one  
becomes a bowman anymore! It's a weak job! I know you haven't had any new  
applicants in three weeks!"

"A weak job?" Offended, the wise woman begged, "do you really believe that  
of yourself?"

His eyes rolled. "I had to buy heavy body armor just to keep up. We're not  
as fast, not as strong. No one wants to hold a bow when the ninjas can do  
the same thing with better skill!"

Sinking into her seat, the desk a pile of old papers, Athena Pierce knew it  
was a correct sentiment. "I fear the job path of a bowman may be going away..."

"If you don't go to her party," Kitrina said bluntly, "we can always pick you  
up and carry you!"

"No... I am much more powerful than either of you," the woman responded.

Dio said back, "true. But the other three wisemen could. Maybe we'll go talk  
with them and tell them you're being stubborn."

"I got dibs on Dark Lord!" Kitrina yelled out enthusiastically.

"WAIT! You're right... I need to see her." Shuffling her stack of work papers,  
she had to file them away. "I need to stop worrying about the drop in  
interest and find something else to do. If I don't, I might go mad."

A shame, really, to see a thousand years of work dwindling. The path of a  
bowman was not for the impatient and the newcomers wanted the flashy, easy  
jobs. "We'll be at the party, too," Diosoth assured her, knowing that they  
needed to be there, not only for support, but to make sure that the woman  
actually did as promised.

* * *

The days passed and the birthday party came, as promised. Kitrina was amazed  
at how the dingy old submarine had been cleaned and the main meeting room  
converted into a decorated hall. However, Diosoth wished slightly that the  
lighting was a bit lower. His armor reflected terribly. "There she is,"  
he said, pointing out the wise woman. "She showed up."

The crowd turned to awe at Kyrin, entering in her fancy red dress. Somehow,  
seeing her in such distinguished evening wear felt as a contradiction to the  
woman's preferred clothing. Kit kept her gaze fixed on Athena, watching as  
the two met across the room. "I hope she doesn't run off..."

It was a sight to behold. Hugging as if a broken family had been reunited,  
the two old friends were pleased to see each other after so long. "I think  
they're going to be okay," Dio exclaimed.

"Good for them, I guess."

"You GUESS?" He was a bit shocked at her tone.

Kit, realizing that she'd said it out loud, quickly apologized, "ah, uh...  
what I meant was, for all the stupid crap your bow lady pulled, she should  
be thanking us that we made her come to this."

"No one ever said the wise men of Victoria couldn't be stubborn."

Recalling her meetings with Dark Lord, Kit agreed, "no arguments there."

* * *

10 months, 1 week have passed

Whistling as the bag hung from her hands, Kitrina couldn't wait to get home.  
Shopping was only fun if it was for recreation, at least the catgirl thought  
so, but food was food and this was her turn. But this was done and so long  
as none of the wild mushroom monsters jumped her trying to get a bite,  
the trip home should be uneventful.

Should be. The morning rain had left the grounds of Henesys soft, a rather  
unpleasant situation for someone who didn't wear shoes. Kit only hoped that  
she didn't track dirt into the house. She'd have to keep an eye out for  
obvious soft patches in the grass, mud puddles, branches and other forms of  
loose dirt and debris. Such particles had a habit of sticking to fur, much  
like the kind lining her feet. Soft, white fur was like a magnet for dirt.

* * *

Twisting the knob, almost without thought, Kit's voice slipped out a loud  
"Di-" before shutting up. The sleeping body of her boyfriend lying on the  
couch, plainly visible, had silenced the cat before her call could actually  
wake him. Or she hoped anyway, watching for a brief moment. Content that  
Diosoth had not heard her, Kit slinked into the kitchen, feet wiped on the  
floor mat, gently putting away groceries. Milk in the fridge, bread in the  
cabinet, everything in its place.

Uncomfortable in her shirt, Kit promptly ran for the bedroom, stripping off  
the garment and grabbing her loose white shirt. Unbuttoning the shorts,  
allowing them to fall free, Kitrina's favorite shirt was low enough to act as  
a skirt. Casual wear for the home. Loose enough to be playful yet modest enough  
should visitors drop by. If someone walked by a window they were also spared  
the sight of her nudity.

Although, there were those who may consider such a view to be a reward.

Tail fluttering now like a wild snake, pacing back into the living room, she  
spotted the television remote on the floor. 'Must've been boring  
programming...' Considering making something to eat, Kit thought first she'd  
give her love a quick kiss. Down to the couch, it was then Kit noticed a  
stiff erection poking at Dio's sweatpants. 'Oh... wonder what he's dreaming?  
I hope it's about me...'

Smiling at the thoughts in her head, the cat realized that the house was  
quiet and boring. Over to the windows to draw curtains shut, Kitrina sat on  
the floor, carefully hooking a finger into her lover's pants and pulling down  
the waist band. Stiff indeed, calling her to touch, Kit's finger traced up  
the full length, the pad of her hands enjoying the feel of his soft skin.

Still smiling, eyes focused on the rod as it twitched, the Thief was unaware  
that her ticklish fur was disturbing Dio's sleep. Eyes opened now, he asked,  
"what are you doing?" even though he knew damn well what was going on.

"AH! Shit... did I tickle you?" the catgirl mumbled in some vain apology  
attempt.

"A bit. How long have you been back?" the Ranger asked.

She replied, "a few minutes. You were hard as a rock and... I got playful."  
Still grinning, Kit slid the foreskin down, watching as the rounded head poked  
out from within.

"I was dreaming we were screwing in the bath," Dio mumbled, trying not to  
laugh as her furry hands tickled every inch. By now, though, he'd become quite  
used to the feeling.

"Oh yeah?" Giggling now, Kitrina suggested, "since I'm back and you're up,  
maybe... that is, why waste a perfectly good boner?" To her feet now, Kit  
tossed away the thin shirt, dropping soft pink panties to the carpet. "Come  
on. Why dream when you can do it for real?"

Quickly behind her, shirt thrown away and his pants off, Diosoth pinned the  
kitty to the bed, kissing his lover full on the mouth. Grabbing a tit and  
squeezing, he grunted out, "if you hadn't woke me up I might've cum in my  
sleep!" as her nipple stiffened between thumb and finger.

"That'd be a real waste of cum," Kit remarked. "Come on... shove it in!"

"Not yet." Grinding against her slit now, cock aching for burning hot pussy,  
"I know better than to just put it in. You need to get wet enough first!"

Brushing the labia, over the mons, Dio's swollen member slid through the  
skin folds, pushing faster as sticky scream leaked out. Precum, clear and  
moist, mixed with the cat's secretions to form a sexual concoction. Her clit  
almost on fire as hard dick pressed into the bump, Kitrina whined loudly,  
"I'm wet! Come on, do me!"

Face down, the lovers locked into a kiss, the catgirl's legs were spread wide,  
tail wiggling as she felt the plunge of hard dick thrust deep. Gripping her  
lover's ass firm, he seemed to ignore the tickle while rocking harder, cock  
sliding furiously, every fold feeling delightful, the temperature just  
perfect.

However, Dio was already turned on from the dream and the feel of his lover's  
sexual canal wasn't helping much. Bracing a knee to the mattress, Diosoth  
chose to abandon the slow routine and began to pound her like mad, skin  
slapping loud as each thrust drove the young man like a machine. "OOH! Dirty  
boy today! Mmm... at least you haven't become lazy!"

"I won't last and you're not gonna be left out!"

"Aw damn," she cried out in delight, vaginal walls stretched as she leaked  
out her dripping fluids. Kit was more than aware of the leaking mess, tail fur  
soaked and her rear end lying on moistened blankets. "This is fucking! Give  
it to me..."

Grunting like a wild boar, Diosoth's ass bounced like a machine, rhythm steady  
as the Thief wailed her head off, muscles squeezing him hard but not enough to  
slow the furious motion. Kitrina's orgasms were typically hard and felt  
incredible, but rarely did the catgirl seem to go overboard. Perhaps by  
now, the lovers had become that accustomed to this and their bodies content  
to play along. Quite thrilled now, the sounds of ecstatic screaming echoing  
throughout their bedroom, the Bowman finally let go, exploding deep within  
his girlfriends love tunnel. Pressing in all the way, the final drops of his  
manhood flooding the vaginal depths, Dio collapsed on top of his girlfriend,  
almost out of breath but more than happy.

Arms wrapped up around his neck, tangled with the long yellow hair, Kit  
said with glee, "glad I woke you up?"

"Uh huh... but I'm still a bit tired."

"I'd bet," the kitty said with a soft purr. Wrapping both slender legs around  
his sweaty body, she begged of him, "leave it in."

Oddly confused, he asked her, "why?"

"I don't know... just thought you might want me again when you wake up."

"And if you're still asleep?" the hunter asked.

With a kiss, the ninja spoke, "beats an alarm clock. But if you gotta go,  
PLEASE get up..."

"Go where? Oh, right..." Dio muttered. "If you need to, just push me off,  
don't wake me up first." Staring into his love's bright red eyes, Diosoth  
said, "birthday in two weeks. Did you want anything special?"

"Hmm." Thinking about the possibilities, Kit replied cheerfully, "lots of  
stuff. Not sure we could afford it though. But I'll leave it up to you."

Grinning down at her, inner muscles still squeezing the softening penile  
flesh, Dio suggested, "I could just screw you the entire day, like you've  
never been fucked before."

"Tempting... but no anal, okay?"

"Don't worry about that," he remarked with another kiss. "I know what you  
like." That he did, and Diosoth was already planning quite the birthday  
surprise for his lover. "At least you won't go into heat until after then  
so it'll be a pleasant day."

"Augh, don't remind me..." Shaking her head, Kit frowned. "We went through  
that last week. I'm getting sick of going into heat." This was, at best,  
an understatement. Kitrina was no less than disgusted by the monthly ordeal.

Saying gently, "at least you've got me to help you through that," Dio knew  
what she went through while in heat. The uncontrolled sex drive, the fact  
she would get pregnant if they had intercourse, it wasn't fun for either of  
them, but they always managed it. Sex was practically a chore during those two  
days.

"I do... and I'm glad I have you around." Pulling her partner down, Kit's tail  
danced around with joy. "Sleep time. Cuddle with me."

* * *

10 months, 3 weeks have passed

Her birthday, twenty years old, finally. Kitrina's tongue licked across her  
soft, pink lips as her lover's embrace grabbed onto a single breast tightly,  
fondling the soft mound carefully. Gripping between the catgirl's legs,  
holding her to him, Dio fingered and poked her dripping slit, his cock folded  
up along her rear, tickled by the furry tail. Feeling her love's kisses  
through her soft white hair, Kit whined loudly, her sweet pussy nearing  
bursting, lips spread open as their juices dribbled to the bed.

Body stiffening as the climax exploded, Kit grabbed his hands, holding on  
tight and pressing in, tits and cunt on fire as she twitched and groaned,  
muscles shaking involuntarily from pure pleasure. "Ah... you've got a soft  
touch..."

"Not really," Dio responded, "you just get off easy."

"You didn't cum on my back. Good, means I get to drink it!"

He said, "what about your party? I don't think your mom will like it if we  
don't show up."

"That's two hours from now," the cat replied, looking at the wall clock.  
"Plenty of time. Sixty-nine me."

"Don't forget we need to take a bath first before we're going."

She whined, "I know... but as far as a bath goes, we'll multitask." Jumping  
up to allow her lover the chance to lie flat, Kit muttered playfully, "that  
means we're gonna screw in the tub."

'What WOULD it mean?' Dio thought quietly, bracing himself as the kitty  
lay down in position. Wasting no time, Kit's fuzzy hands gripped the long,  
thick stick and tickled with each soft stroke. Pleased at the sharp moan  
she'd heard, Kitrina licked up the clear cream that leaked from the tip.  
Stroking her fuzzy tail, Diosoth poked his tongue deep inside as fingers  
gripped his girlfriend's tight, pert ass.

Lapping up precum, tickling the Ranger's balls, Kit knew how to use her fur  
to stimulate and tease, a skill learned over several months and one never  
wasted in the bedroom. This would not take long, if her past blowjobs had  
taught her anything and Kit only wished to guzzle hot sperm to quench an  
overwhelming thirst. Why go to the kitchen when she had a perfectly good  
drink ready to explode?

Being licked out was only a preparation for the actual sex to come, for as  
many times as the Thief had reached the full limits of pleasure, the deep  
regions inside begged to be fully explored. Sucking her love deep within  
both cheeks, stroking the young man's nuts, Kitrina's lips held a tight seal  
as she blew her boyfriend quick and hard, cum gushing down into her throat,  
drinking every last bit. "Now..." she groaned, releasing the suction, "it's  
bath time!"

"But I... I'm not done..." he groaned, gasping for breath as the catgirl  
slurped up whatever semen remained on the end of his penis. "Come on, at least  
let me see if I can make you squirt!"

"Well..." Perfect. Squirting meant an unusually hard climax and it was only  
fair that Dio take a shot to the face in return. "Okay. I'll just play with  
you while you tongue fuck me."

* * *

The front door, a simple invention and one easy to open. That is, easy for  
anyone not loaded with objects. Somehow barely grasping the knob, Diosoth  
pushed open the door to his home, trying not to drop a number of opened boxes.  
"If you'd been given any more gifts," the young man complained, "we'd need to  
buy another house just to have someplace to put it all."

Dropping her share to the couch, Kit said, "oh well... I didn't know mom had so  
many friends. Or that mine would even show up. I thought most would be  
scattered all over the place."

"And now that the party's over... it's time for my gifts." Slipping open the  
drawer near the television, Dio withdrew a small booklet. "You might like  
this."

"A piece of paper?" Reading the cover, the kitty was quite stunned. "Is  
this..."

Indeed, a new form of birth control for her species. Catgirls had always been  
excluded as their physiology was different and their population so few that  
it was seen as a limited market. But the paper spelled it all out for her,  
a new drug that could prevent pregnancy while she went into heat. "Wow...  
but it says I'll still be horny."

"But you won't get pregnant. I set up the doctor's visit for tomorrow, you  
need to see them before they can give you the pills."

"When'd you find this out anyway?" she begged to know. It was certainly a  
pleasant surprise, at any rate.

Her lover answered, "two days ago. I thought it might make a nice birthday  
surprise. Guess now I'm glad you don't watch much TV or you'd have seen it."

With a smile, Kitrina reached around him, kissing gently. "I love it. I love  
you." Kissing even harder now, only letting go when her lungs screamed for  
air, the kitty grinned at the love of her life.

"Good. Then... maybe I should give you your other gift. If you want it."

Curiously, she asked, "why wouldn't I want it?"

"Well..." Digging into the jacket pocket, Dio produced a tiny box. "It might  
be a bit bigger than you thought."

Looking the catgirl in the eyes was a small golden ring. "You mean..."

"I mean," he voiced back.

Suddenly flooded with emotions, the cat's ninja reflexes spun her boyfriend  
around, pushing his body into the nearest chair, hard enough to make the  
surprised young man sit down but not so hard as to hurt. Skirt lifted up and  
her panties pulled aside revealing a smooth, shaven fold of skin, Kit's furry  
hands yanked down her lover's pants, rubbing the soft lump until his cock  
became an inviting, hardened object of desire. Unwilling to fight this, Dio  
merely rubbed his girlfriend's soft skin to increase the mood.

No words were spoken. None needed to be spoken. Kit merely jammed her full  
weight down, labia split wide and cervix poked hard, almost screaming out  
loud for the simple fact that Kit was not fully ready and certainly not  
wet enough. Likewise, Diosoth found her overzealous move to be quite the  
shock.

Grabbing the back of the chair and riding her partner like a wild animal,  
groaning and screaming as her furry feet braced the chair's back. Penis deep  
inside Kitrina's shaved, dripping womanhood, hips rocking faster to pump the  
man she loved, Dio grabbed both her tits, screaming out, "I'm gonna cum!"  
right as sperm leaked out into his partner. It was certainly a record time,  
but Kitrina didn't care. She was riding a sexual wave, all of her skills  
thrown into this endeavor and feeling quite proud.

Body shaking to a hard stop, Kit's orgasm was intense and wild, lungs  
forcing out an almost painful yell that seemed to strain her vocal chords.  
Dropping down with a loud whine, muscles almost aching now and her back  
twisted up, the cat seemed to purr in content pleasure. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"That's a hell of a way to say 'yes'," he said with short breath, still  
surprised by the sudden fucking he'd been subjected to. "But I liked it. Maybe  
you can answer all questions like that from now on!" the bowman suggested.

Playing with Dio's long yellow ponytail, tail wrapping around her athletic  
body, Kit slumped down for a nice, soft kiss to celebrate. "So... chapel or  
cathedral?"

"Chapel's cheaper," Diosoth recalled, "but that chapel owner creeps me out.  
It disturbs me for some reason. That's not how I want to remember our  
wedding." The thought of his wedding being handled like a rock concert wasn't  
a thought that pleased the Ranger. Dio had once attended a chapel wedding,  
long ago by random invitation and the experience was more that of a bar's  
lounge act.

"Guess we'll save up then. Mom might help. And she'd love the chance to help  
fill the place with guests." Tickling her future husband's chin, grinning  
at many thoughts bouncing in her mind, Kit asked, "so... we could relax.  
Or you could bend me over the couch and rail me. Actually, wait... I'm  
more flexible than a human girl..."

Dio replied, "all those extra muscles you have, right?"

"Uh huh... why don't I get my legs behind my head and you screw the shit out  
of me that way?"

Wary of such a position, he asked bluntly, "is that safe?"

"Huh... well, I never tried it," the cat said with a sulking frown. "I also  
don't wanna have to explain it to someone if I can't get my legs free."  
Gripping her lover's cock, stroking to keep the shaft nice and hard, Kit  
smiled as her lover giggled with each motion downward. Sperm stuck to  
her thick fur but Kitrina didn't seem to mind. "Tickles?"

"Tickles very good," the bowman replied. "I also like it when your tail goes  
between our legs while I'm banging you, the fur tickles my nuts and gets me  
off."

She scolded him, "dirty man! Keep up that kind of thinking, if this birth  
control works I'll need something really amazing. I mean, you don't know how  
horny I get and even without getting pregnant I'm gonna want it bad!"

"Kit," Diosoth said back to her, "we've been together almost a year. I've  
gone through this every four weeks. I can handle it."

"That's the spirit!" Finally removing the shirt, Kit asked, "so... ready to  
bend me over that couch now?" Grinding the throbbing mons against the soft  
tip, the kitty was practically begging for more.

"Can we get into bed instead?" he asked. "I want to make out while we do it.  
Make it nice and slow."

Stretching her legs out, the catgirl grabbed her lover's hands. "A nice slow  
pace would be kinda fun. And I'll let my tail slip between our legs. Just  
don't mind it if I tickle your butt by accident."

"Oh, I'm used to that," Dio shouted back, dropping his clothing on the way to  
their bedroom, the mess of no consequence. "Your tail goes all over the place  
when we fuck."

In a quick, practiced move, Kitrina dragged the Ranger down to the mattress,  
lying underneath as thighs parted, legs bent and calves wrapping around.  
"You ready?"

Sliding deep inside, the feel of warm pussy quite comforting as muscular  
contractions clamped down, body heat making his rod tingle, Dio answered  
back, "I love you, Kit. And you're going to make a hell of a wife!" Slowly  
rocking, the Ranger leaned into it, testicles rubbing the fuzzy tail and  
feeling quite nice. A mixture of sperm and female lubricants squished out  
of the stretched walls as each thrust pushed deeper inside.

"You don't mind if I skip the cooking and cleaning part for rough sex, do  
you?" Kit asked with a naughty tone, "we do just fine right now so why  
change?"

Biting his lover's lip, Dio answered her back, "if leaving dirty dishes means  
this type of sex then let them sit and grow mold!" This man had never been  
fond of household chores to start with. Sex was quite a preferable  
alternative, especially with the love the two felt enhancing their fun.

* * *

11 months have passed

Sharp claws dug into the back of the old couch, feet braced to the wooden  
floor, keeping balance. Drool fell to the soft couch cushions, breasts jiggling  
as Kitrina's voice stuttered in delight. Hands gripping tight to the catgirl's  
supple hips, long, steady thrusts inward pushed deep within her vaginal  
crevasse. Kit's tail, as long as her own legs danced around in the air, yet  
another display of the Thief's sexual bliss. "I'm close..."

Slamming into his girlfriend much harder, Dio shouted back, "time to take you  
all the way!" Much harder this time, forceful enough to echo their sex off  
the walls, the Ranger pounded his lover's tight mound until she screamed,  
gushing her girly squirt to the floor. Popping his own cork deep wihtin,  
Dio's hot, fresh load squeezed out as his cock plunged deep inside for one  
last hard push. Withdrawing carefully, hearing the loud pop as his wet dick  
pulled free, cool air felt strange suddenly. Kitrina's body heat had felt  
quite good and now, all that air was rather chilly.

Ripping sharp claws out of the old sofa, Kit whined, "oh well, this thing's  
getting old and dirty anyway." Nude body twirling in place, furry tail  
curling around their bodies, she asked, "wanna cuddle?"

"I need a break..." the bowman sighed, allowing the catgirl to pull his tired  
body down, laying with her back to his chest. "I hope this birth control  
works..."

"If I'd got pregnant yesterday," the kitty replied, "I wouldn't still be in  
heat today. Don't forget, they said if it doesn't work the abortion's free."

This was not something Diosoth had considered. "Oh..."

"Oh, what?"

"Huh? I hadn't really thought about THAT..." the young man said.

Gripping her lover's hand tight, thumb tickling palm, Kit moaned, "ah... yeah.  
I guess... if I did get pregnant it might be hard to just get rid of it."  
Merely preventing a child was one thing, but if she were to get pregnant?  
Could Kitrina honestly just consider that to be a mistake? "But I probably  
won't so..."

Pressing a finger through the damp lips, Dio gently felt her clitoris. The  
skin was smooth and moist, shaven to a gentle touch. "I think you're not as  
horny as you used to be when you were in heat. But still, I might be getting  
a bit empty."

"It's been almost bearable," the cat groaned. "I still can't stop wanting it  
but at least now it doesn't feel like I'm on fire." Yawning out loud, Kit  
begged of him, "want your cock sucked?"

"That'll just make you hornier."

"Fuck. Right... how about we check out the attic while you rest up?"

Squinting down at the cat's white hair, he asked, "what for? It's all junk  
up there."

"Right... junk you never sorted through." Leaping to the floor in a perfect  
pose, heels together, Kit collected her shirt and pulled the garment on. "Come  
on."

Shrugging, Dio grabbed his pants, sliding them up. No sense in going up into  
a dirty attic without clothes. Pulling on his own shirt, following behind,  
the couple opened the doorway, pulling down the wooden ladder. Climbing up  
in a hurry, Kitrina's eyes found the tiny window to be insufficient and  
hunted for the light switch.

Almost blinded, he shouted out, "ah! Why did dad install a bright bulb up  
here?" Ducking into the small space, old boxes were the main attraction.  
That and a lot of collected dust. "Most of it was dad's old crap I packed away  
before I headed out. Nothing of interest."

Kicking a locked wooden chest, Kit demanded, "what's in this? You didn't throw  
your father's junk in this thing..."

"I don't know," he replied back, "never could find a key. Probably empty  
anyway."

Hoisting the wooden crate, the cat knew that wasn't so. "Uh uh, unless it's  
lined with metal this isn't empty. Find me a small piece of metal..."

"Oh... okay..." Looking around in some futile effort, Diosoth eventually  
stumbled upon an old screwdriver that was buried within the same layer of  
dust as the rest of the room's collection. "Here."

Carefully poking the steel point into the lock, Kit's ears listened closely.  
"Almost... almost... SHIT!" she screamed in rage as the tip broke off.  
"Now I can't pick the lock! Fucking thing's jammed in there!"

"Can we knock out the hinges?" he asked.

"No..." Spinning the chest around, "they're part of the frame and the pins  
made to stay in. Even if we could the lock would keep it shut. We could  
pay Mister Pickall to open it but he'd want part of whatever's inside."

"Like he'd need some old garbage."

Furiously, her red eyes flashing the anger, Kit grabbed the locked box by  
the handles, slamming it into the floor. The catgirl was shocked to see  
the lid pop open. "Huh? Weird... must have jiggled the tip enough to trip the  
lock." Pushing the crate upright, Kit threw back the lid. "Scrolls..."

"Scrolls? You mean like the ones that enhance armor?"

Flipping through the neat stack of old, blessed papers, Kitrina read off,  
"glove attack... glove attack... glove attack."

"That doesn't make sense, why would a box of..." Trailing off, Dio suddenly  
had an idea. "Mom must've been keeping them. That's why they're locked up.  
How many?"

"Uh... you count."

Grabbing the stack and making a check, reading each one, Diosoth felt  
suddenly overwhelmed. "Fifty... that's with a few others but there are  
fifty glove scrolls."

Screaming out, "FIFTY! Holy shit!" Kitrina's head was spinning. "You know what  
those are worth now?"

Her love answered, "no clue. I don't follow prices."

"About eight million each!"

"Really..." Placing the stack of papers back into the crate, Dio muttered,  
"mom must've thought to keep them put up for some reason. Think she knew they  
could be worth something?"

Slinking forward, the kitty moaned, "who knows? We need a store permit. That's  
a lot of fucking money in that box!"

"I'll say," the young man agreed. "Kit? What's wrong?"

Tugging up her shirt to expose every inch of bare skin, Kit licked her soft  
lips as a hard, begging stare locked onto him. "I want you. I need you!"

"You're horny again... guess I can see why..."

"Horny... you don't know!" Peeling down her lover's pants, Kitrina's fuzzy  
hands gently felt the lump of skin, the soft flesh pads of ever finger tracing  
along the shaft as it hardened up. "Just lay still..."

"Be gentle with me, okay?" Diosoth begged of the horny kitty. "We don't want  
to make a mess in here, ruin those scrolls..."

Sliding the head of his penis in, past the labia, in through the folds, until  
she was as far as could go, Kit eased forward until her lips could press inward  
for a kiss. "I might kick up some dust but you'll live!" Hands braced to the  
floor, the catgirl began to wriggle, grunting as Dio felt both hard nipples.  
Shaved pussy worked slowly, rubbing her clit against his waist. Thrusting  
herself, dripping cream soaking into her fiancee's pants, the Thief could  
only think about the money. Their wedding was paid for, their lives set for  
some time.

Shaking so hard as to make the boards creak, Kit's grunts of pleasure seeped  
through their mouths. Dio, refusing to waste such passion held onto Kit's  
head, stroking her pointed feline ears as their tongues grazed. Her body was  
met by Dio's upward thrusts, only speeding up their finish. Pulling back  
slightly, he mouthed, "baby..."

"Yeah... oh..." she whined, feeling the sudden warmth in her deep spaces. It  
wasn't much but her lover had ejaculated. "Just keep it up another second..."  
Ass bouncing feverishly, bringing her body to climax, the catgirl's legs  
gave out. Lying on top, exhausted and worn, Kitrina merely smiled. "In a hurry  
to get up?"

"Not really..."

With a kiss, Kitrina cooed, "so... we could span how we'll spend the money..."

"Not until we have that money," her partner shot back.

"Ah... okay. Wanna tell each other how much we can't live without each other?"

Still lodged deep in the catgirl's lower regions, he answered her back, "that  
sounds better. You love me?"

"I did before we found the scrolls," she cried out, "and I will even if they  
end up worthless." Holding her lover's hand as he continued to fondle the  
soft breast, she eagerly added, "but the money isn't a bad bonus. Oh, and as  
for you... I think you're almost out. That last one wasn't so much a cumshot  
as a cum spritz. I barely felt it."

"I'll live. I doubt most guys have a girl who can literally fuck them dry"  
he complimented. "I love you..."

Resting a tired head n his shoulder, Kitrina said back, "this is nice... and  
it's good you appreciate me. Some guys wouldn't even bother to say THAT  
to the woman they want to marry." Whispering into his ear, he smiled. "Our  
little secret, not even the wind heard that."

"You didn't say-"

"I love you, too, silly little man! Think I forgot?"

Looking onto those soft, red eyes, Dio said hesitantly, "babe... I really  
have to go to the bathroom. You have to get up."

"AH! Well..." Lifting off, allowing her partner the right to stand, she  
said, "the bed might be a better cuddle spot"

"Floor wasn't exactly the best place to lie down," he responded. "My back's  
got to be dusty and dirty."

She noted, "my feet, too! And knees... fuck, my hands are coated in dust."  
Follwoing Diosoth down the ladder, Kit pointed towards the bathroom.  
"Tub time!"

"Um... you mind?"

Stopping in place, the catgirl suddenly realized her eager mistake. "You go  
first... I don't need to watch."

Peering out into the hall, "first thing we're going to do... is get a new  
couch!"


	3. Chapter 3

11 months, 2 weeks have passed

.

Awake and groggy, eyes fogged over, Diosoth's legs swung to the floor. Almost  
blinded by the morning sun as he patted the nightstand, the familiar  
ring that kept his ponytail in place was nowhere to be found. Alert and  
annoyed at the absence of such an important yet simple device, the Ranger  
brushed the long yellow hair away from his ears. Oh, he liked the long  
hair style when first seeing it and never had much problems but he had to  
wear it tied back. Leaving his own hair to hang free was annoying, brushing  
up against ear lobes and likely to swing into his face.

Stumbling around, searching for the missing metal ring, the Bowman looked  
through the bedroom, being sure to keep quiet, finally making his way to the  
bathroom. Still no luck. Finally sick of the long hair, Dio opened the  
cabinet to find the scissors when he suddenly found the hair ring lying in  
the sink. 'What's it doing here?' the Bowman wondered, clipping it in place.  
Satisfied now, it was time for breakfast. Or caffeine, really.

Coffee gave the young man bad tremors and Kitrina herself never cared for  
the taste for some odd reason. Perhaps her tastes were simply different. Either  
way, they were out of tea and soda this early would give him bad stomach  
cramps, so the only choice was chocolate milk. blindly grabbing at the bottle  
of syrup, swinging open the fridge door for milk and collecting a tall  
cup, the Ranger began to mix and finally drank, spitting out the awful  
mess. "UHH... the hell?" he grumbled in disgust, dumping out the muddy pink  
mix. Looking at the bottle of ketchup, the young man merely stated, "this  
day's off to a good start already..."

Ready to throw the cup in the sink, a dirty pile of dishes greeted the  
weary Ranger. 'She said she'd wash these last night!' Shrugging it off,  
settled to finally mix proper chocolate milk, at least now the caffeine and  
sugar would wake him up, mind and body.

Dancing into the kitchen, the catgirl seemed cheerful as she poured a glass of  
milk. "Morning, Dio!"

"Uh huh... didn't you say you'd wash those?" Diosoth asked, pointing towards  
the mess in the sink.

"Ah... maybe." Sitting down at the table, Kit muttered, "but then we got a  
little busy and I guess I forgot. I'll do them later."

"Good... I just don't want ants and roaches in the house."

Kit said back, "we won't get ants in here."

"We will if stuff like that sits around. And why was my hair ring in the  
bathroom sink?"

Uncertain, the cat replied, "no idea. Maybe you took it off in there- oh!  
Right... I caught you right after you got done in the tub!"

Giving his girlfriend a look, Dio mumbled, "when you were supposed to be doing  
the dishes. Not surprised..."

"What's that mean?" she demanded.

"Just that you think about sex most of the time now."

"I do not!" the catgirl screamed back.

Pointing at his lover's face, he shot back, "really? All I have to do to get  
head is to be in the same room!"

Head turned away, Kitrina shouted in response, "never hear you turning down  
a little pussy when it's handed to you. But if you're talking about oral it  
wouldn't kill you to learn HOW to eat a woman out. Licking up and down like  
you do, it's like you just want it over with!"

Choosing to ignore that, he went on, "I'm also the one who has to think of  
all the chores. Trash, dishes, selling those scrolls in the free market,  
like you do anything unless you have to."

"Fuck you!"

"Not now, I've got dishes to wash."

Flipping him off, all Kit received was, "what's that? You don't have a middle  
finger, so what is that?"

Enraged and furious, Kitrina darted for the bedroom, grabbing her clothes.  
"Fine, you selfish dick, you can have the dishes, I'm leaving."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, kitty!" Dio said with a sharp  
tongue. Hearing the door slam, the Bowman simply turned on the faucets and  
began to scrub plates.

* * *

Yawning on the couch, Dio flipped off the television. Checking the clock,  
he pondered, "she should've been back by now...' upon seeing it'd been three  
hours. Starting to worry now, worry that his lover may very well not come  
home, that his engagement may be ruined, he dug for his PDA, punching in  
Kitrina's contact. Beeping from the drawer only told him that the cat had left  
the device behind.

Dressed now, locking the front door behind, Diosoth's only choice not was to  
look for her. Kit's mother might be the first likely place to check, otherwise  
he had no idea but to simply ask around. It would be dumb of her to go into  
areas filled with monsters, the cat had no weapons besides claws and the  
chance of her holding any cash was probably low.

* * *

Feet dangling over the pier, the catgirl looked into the blue water reflecting  
the sky's brilliance. The Pirates were nearby but the cat felt like being  
alone. No doubt, now, she felt some sort of guilt. The carefree, irresponsible  
way she lived had taken a toll and become an argument. Staring at the golden  
ring adorning her finger, Kit sprang up and raced across the fields, through  
the town streets of Henesys and to the small mushroom home.

Locked. All that running and the front door was locked tight. "I wouldn't  
have my keys... DIO!" Pounding at the door, Kitrina finally realized that no  
one was home. "Locked me out... guess he didn't care if I came back!" Her  
mood once more turned downward, Kit's hand slashed the wood, leaving claw  
scratches in the door as she turned away.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about this but I'm afraid she didn't come here." The old  
cat hid her worry quite well. "Kitrina's always had a bit of a temper when  
things didn't go her way. If she comes here I'll be sure to send her home to  
you."

"Thank you," Diosoth said. "I'll just keep looking around."

Silver fur wrinkled over the old cat's nose as she replied, "I do hope you  
find her. It would be a pity to see you separated because of this. I was  
pleased to hear of my own little girl meeting someone reliable and now with  
the wedding coming soon... but I believe she might see the reasonable way.  
Don't lose hope."

* * *

"Why the hell are men so selfish?"

Kyrin looked upon her collection of treasure and refused to answer the  
question. "You're taking this rather hard."

"What do you know?" Kit scolded the pirate leader.

Leaning back, Kyrin answered, "just seems like if you really hated him, you'd  
be telling your own mother instead of sitting around my boats, crying about  
it." Kit had hung around the ships for some time and the pirate's female  
captain had taken pity on her. "You're sure he went out to look for a new  
girlfriend... you sure he's not looking for you?"

"Looking... shit!" Suddenly frantic, the catgirl cried out, "he'd go see  
mom! Fuck, she knows..."

Sliding back, easing far enough to swing both legs onto the table, boots  
catching the ship's lights, Kyrin accused, "you didn't want your mother  
to find out. That tells me you know you're being dumb, little cat. I don't  
want to judge but if I had to guess, it sounds like you're obsessed with  
sex."

"I am not!"

Hands back, cradling her head as brown hair spilled down, the Pirate's leader  
stated, "this started because you skipped a promised chore to knock boots.  
I remember him when you two came by," she recalled, "he seems a bit socially  
awkward. You probably don't leave the house much. And with this wedding,  
it's starting to change. I bet you're afraid of the bachelor party and the  
stripper that'll be there for him."

"Um... what?" Kit begged. "He doesn't really have any friends who'd give him  
that."

Cocking her head to the side, Kyrin demanded, "you mean he has no friends?"

"Tyran was his friend but he died almost a year ago! And he spent so many  
years earning money for the family..."

"Sounds to me," the Pirate boss suggested, "that you're keeping him in the  
house and not giving much reason to leave. To make it worse you're too  
eager to get in bed so nothing happens. You two are getting in a rut. Stay  
locked in that house for too long and you won't be able to stand each other."

Fearing such a possibility, Kit whined out, "no... I don't want that. All  
I wanted was him but when I got that I didn't know what else I wanted."

Kitrina reminded Kyrin of an undecided child. She was a good fighter but  
far too flighty to be mature otherwise. "Go home and wait for him. You can  
take it from there but don't keep doing what you're doing now."

"Okay," the catgirl replied, jumping for the cabin door.

"Oh, and if you need that bachelor party... call me. I might be willing."

"But-"

Smiling, Kyrin muttered with a hint of innuendo, "I need my fun, too.  
You wouldn't want to deny him a tradition?"

She answered back, "I'll think about it..."

"Good girl. Now get out of here and go home!"

* * *

Searching for any specific person without a way to track them was quite  
difficult and annoying. Cabs, teleport scrolls, air ships, they made travel  
anywhere quite easy and instant. Even without money on hand there was quite  
an area to cover on the entire plot of Victoria Island. Circling the five  
towns, Dio has found nothing. Heading home to rest, tossing open the front  
door and ignoring the creak of the hinges, the weary Ranger entered his home.

An unusual sound seemed to catch his ears at that moment, growing louder.  
"What could that be?"

The tail end scream of his own name finally registered but it was too late  
at this point. Jumped from behind, body slamming the wooden floor, Diosoth's  
body was held tight. "I'm sorry I ran off, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm  
sorry I-"

"HEY! Let me up!" he screamed, finally rolling over as the tight grip was  
released. "Where have you been?"

"With the Pirates," the catgirl responded.

"The one place I didn't think to look yet. Figures..."

Helping her lover to his feet, Kit whined, "you're right, all I think about  
is fucking, we don't have social lives, all we do is stay in the house and  
it's making things bad!" Looking upon the golden engagement ring, the  
kitty continued her rant, "I let chores go, I'm forgetful. Maybe it's how I  
am, but it's not good."

Pulling his fiancee close, Diosoth said quietly, "it's okay. I'm just glad  
you're back, I thought you were gone. I wasn't too nice this morning. But  
you're back so why don't we go do something. You still need a wedding dress.  
Maybe it's time we go get one for you."

"Wedding dress?" Smiling now, the cat muttered, "I would like to get the  
wedding done. We need to set a date and make the reservations." Slinking  
across the floor, Kit poked at the old sofa. "I think we should go shop  
for new furniture. We never did get that bigger bathtub we wanted."

"Kit... I think maybe we need a new home." Pointing out the window to the  
large home nestled by the large tree, "That place has been empty for years.  
Everyone sees it but no one ever goes there. It's for sale, it's cheap and  
it's almost twice as big as this place."

Suddenly feeling awkward, Kit mumbled, "but you grew up here."

"That was the past. But this little house is old, it's dirty, and it's  
cramped. I don't want to live in the past, I want something new now."

Stamping down on the old floor, boards creaking under even a gentle push,  
Kitrina knew that this little mushroom house wasn't ideal. "I guess the  
past is the past. This house isn't in good shape. The carpet's old, the  
chairs are old, the plumbing makes all those noises. Would it cost more to  
fix this place than to move?"

"Probably," he answered back.

Grabbing her PDA, the catgirl said with a pleasant smile, "I wanna see it.  
Then we'll go get a wedding dress."

Leading his girlfriend through the front door, Diosoth looked off into the  
distance. It was a future that could be seen, he only hoped it was a future  
that held promises.

* * *

11 months, 3 weeks have passed

.

It was new, it was clean, and it was their home now. Having abandoned the  
tiny mushroom house of his youth, Diosoth was impressed by the space within  
the walls of the mushroom house. Two floors, two bedrooms, a definitely family  
home but one that was quite spacious. Perhaps the best part was a fresh  
purchase of furniture. The old, ragged home furnishings left behind were  
worn far beyond their years and barely worth the trouble to salvage. Packing  
up anything of value or sentiment took less than a day, everything else was  
left to collect dust.

Locking the heavy closet door, red armor secured inside, Dio looked upon the  
large television that his lover had purchased. It took up quite a lot of  
wall space, making the Ranger wonder what the catgirl had been thinking at the  
time. Nothing productive, he would guess, knowing his girlfriend too well.  
It was now safe to say their budget had been worn thin.

"That's the last of the invitations!"

"Good. I'll take them into town later today and get them sent," he said.

Their wedding was only three weeks off, a day that both seemed to anticipate  
with a bit of hesitation. After all, the lives of two people were changing.  
A new house, new furnishings, only the start. Marriage? what did that mean  
to him? A permanent bond. A major step, but no doubt one that was better than  
getting killed on some adventure somewhere. If not for the hardship in  
obtaining the set, Dio would've sold off the Bosshunter armor and been done  
with it.

* * *

"Dinner!" the Ranger shouted out, lugging two plastic bags. "They had  
rotisserie chickens on sale!"

"OOH! Yummy!" Kitrina wailed, grabbing her sack and barely removing the  
plastic container efore ripping off the lid. "Barbecue flavor!"

Opening his own dinner, he muttered, "got the invites mailed."

"Okay, great. I've gotta go to Amoria tomorrow for my dress fitting and  
they'll have your tux done by the weekend."

"I just hate paying that much for it," Dio grumbled in disgust. "I'll wear it  
a few hours and then it goes in a box."

Pausing at her bite, Kit said, "but it's the wedding clothes. I think we  
keep those for memories."

"Fair enough," Diosoth agreed. "I guess no gloves or shoes with your dress?"

"No. I'd have to shave my hands to wear gloves and you don't wanna see my  
hands shaved. I did that when I was fourteen..."

Cutting his own chicken apart, the Ranger added, "your ring will be done  
Friday. They had to resize it, I think he said it has some magic boost to it."

"I sent out as many invitations as I could." Recalling names, "mom, Bebe,  
Kyrin, Athena Pierce, and a few you haven't met or don't know that well.  
Not Rhythm, though. Can't believe I still had her name on my list."

"That goofy one with her head in the clouds?" Dio only knew the girl from  
Kit's descriptions.

She answered, "yeah, her... total weird-ass. I also told people to bring  
friends if they wanted."

"Oh... okay but I hope Kyrin doesn't bring all her Pirates with her. I don't  
want them messing this up!" he stated firmly. "Especially not that one loser  
that stinks like boiled leather."

"Aww, she won't mess this up," Kit whined. "I think she knows better."

Chewing his first bite, Diosoth asked, "so, any plans for parties before  
then?"

Shrugging, the cat stated, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure... I don't have any friends to throw me a bachelor party but what  
about you?"

"Ah... see..." Remorsefully, Kit explained, "they're having a party but  
they said since I'm already banging you, I can't go. They don't want me  
polluted by the male stripper. And-" She went silent.

"And what?"

Kit's own private plans for his bachelor party almost spoiled, the young  
woman only answered, "and... they're jealous I'm getting it regularly. Most of  
them don't even have boyfriends yet."

* * *

Bouncing to the bed, enjoying the new mattress, Kitrina rolled over and  
grabbed her lover tight. "You tired?"

"Not really."

True, it was dark out but the pair were hardly tired. Feeling the urge to  
try out this new bed, Kit's face darted down, lips pressing tight to Dio's  
mouth. Slowly allowing their kiss to advance, Kitrina moaned as a hand slid up  
underneath her shirt, pinching a breast softly. Gently forcing her fuzzy hand  
into his pants, rubbing the soft skin until the lump began to harden, the  
catgirl broke the kiss as her hands yanked out her love's stiff cock.  
"I wanna see how this bed can take some punishment. Just lay there and don't  
move."

"Wait... you aren't going to do anything too rough, are you?" he protested,  
suddenly worried.

"What? No! I'm only gonna ride your dick really hard, that's all." Peeling off  
her shirt, body exposed, Kit slid the hard dick in between her lips, grinding  
up the shaft as her clit began to tingle. The cat felt her own inner walls  
loosening, juices starting to flow now as Dio fondled both tits. Finally  
ready to take her lover inside the waiting tunnel, Kit eased down, cock  
filling the deep spaces as she paused to enjoy the feel. Her knees braced  
alongside Dio's hips, Kitrina began rocking slowly, ass wiggling front to back  
while her tail fluttered like mad.

Taking both of the Ranger's hands and pressing them closer to her tits, their  
soft, pleasing shapes mashed to her chest, she moaned out loud, "keep holding  
on, it's about to get bumpy!" Grunting and gasping for breath, the catgirl's  
body writhed in place, her motions slamming the headboard to the wall with  
soft thuds of wood on wood. As the impacts grew louder, one by one, back  
arched with each hard movement, Kit's vaginal juices smeared between their  
bodies while hard knocks against the wall echoed through the room.

Slowing her assault, tongue dancing over lips, she commented, "okay... so  
the bed's sturdy. I'm not really getting off too good like this..."

"Me neither," he replied. "You're barely doing anything to me, just shaking  
the bed."

Slinking downward, legs unfolding flat and her body pressing down, Kitrina  
allowed her partner to roll over, pinning her to the sheets. Flexing a leg  
up around him, knee bent, Kit said softly, "your turn to test the bed."

Arms in place for balance, Dio rose up and thrust deep inside with long, full  
motions that brought the head almost fully out, sliding deep inside with  
every downward push. "I don't care how strong the bed is, I'm going to make  
you scream my name!" Steadily, gaining speed, Dio found a solid pace which  
served to make his lover moan without being rough. Gentle, even thrusts,  
that's how he enjoyed this.

Though it was also an issue of dealing with Kitrina's tail. The fur tickled  
his balls, every time, and too much too fast might force him to finish too  
early. Making her orgasm was very important, at least he thought so, and  
keeping it slow was a necessity. Her grunts almost made the wet sounds from  
below inaudible but he could feel the dripping feminine cream flowing out,  
sticky wetness smearing between them with each push.

Kitrina's cries of orgasmic pleasure were growing, a sure sign the catgirl was  
very close. Knowing he'd explode any second, Dio slammed hard, pussy lips  
taking cock like a power tool as Kit climaxed, toes curling as the kitty  
screamed loud. Looking her in the eyes, cum rushing forth, Dio kissed his love  
as the last drops escaped his body. "Now I'm tired, I think..."

"Me too. Like the new bed?" she begged, cunt burning as he pulled free.

"It's better than the old one," Dio replied, "lot wider, too." Climbing to  
the wall, looking down between the headboard and wooden panel, he remarked,  
"the bed might've held up but I think you put some dents in the wall here."

"Ah, shit..." Kit said with a grunt. "Ah well, can't see it with the bed  
there." Grabbing the bowman's ponytail, unclasping his plastic ring, Kitrina  
wrapped both arms tight. "Cuddle time."

He said back, "bed time," reaching over to turn the lamp off.

* * *

1 year has passed

.

Dreams dissipated into the morning. Filthy dreams of a mind riddled with  
desire, sexual ideas that flowed as if the imagination were gven free  
reign to explore pleasure. Dreams became hope with the light pouring into  
the catgirl's red eyes, sleep ended as reality became focus. Unhindered by  
motionless now, Kitrina's furry hands grabbed downward hastily, clutching  
her aching, damp slit in a vain attempt to please the burning passion.

Being in heat not only affected Kit's mind, but her body as well. She wanted  
sex, she wanted love, she wanted to make noise. That meant finding her lover,  
her willing partner to fulfill those desires.

Unfortunately, much to the feline's disappointment, the long-haired Ranger  
was not in bed. "DIO! Come on, I need it! Really hard!" she cried out,  
hearing no answer. Going out of her mind, brushing aside sudden masturbatory  
urges, Kit sprang to her feet. It was in the living room that her ears picked  
up the wheezing coughing from the kitchen.

"Dio?"

The Ranger was quite a mess. Hunched over the sink, hacking cough a terrible  
sound, Diosoth finally looked up but could barely speak. Sniffling in some  
futile attempt to keep his nose from running, right eye squinted shut to  
keep the light out, his attempt to say something only resulted in more  
strained coughing.

"Ah shit!" Kit whined, realizing that any chance of two days of sex were out  
the window. "Um... crap." Whatever rationality could poke through the  
catgirl's brain came to the quick realization that her lover was in no  
shape for sexual activity, certainly in no shape to be a companion and that  
he needed proper care. However, Kitrina was in no condition to be a caregiver,  
for it was a simple fact that while in heat, her kind were so horny that  
they could barely concentrate on anything else.

If only her birth control pills curbed these desires.

"Okay... think... I'll have to get someone else to take care of you. Mom  
will, she knows what I go through..." Digging around for warp scrolls,  
Kit paused to catch the pained sounds of vomiting. Knowing full well that  
town scrolls transported a person several inches into the air, it was quite  
likely that the ride would be almost unbearable for someone who was ill.  
Thinking, she whimpered, "you're not gonna be walking that far..."

Ignoring her swelling mound, beginning to drench her muscled thighs, Kit  
finally decided. "Athena Pierce. She's close... crap, if she'll even do it."  
Racing for the bedroom, sorting through PDA listings, Kit suddenly saw that  
she did not have Athena's contact information listed. However, her fiancee  
being a Bowman, no doubt his own PDA would have it listed. Fiddling with  
the power switch, the Thief cried out, realizing the battery was drained.  
"SHIT! Oh well..." Pulling on a pair of dirty pants, shirt tucked in,  
Kit grabbed her lover's shoes. Dragging his limp body out of the kitchen,  
she said, "we'll just have to go barge in and ask her..."

* * *

"Thanks... I, um..."

"I do wish you would have called first but I believe I can accommodate him."  
Athena Pierce looked down at one of her own, lying in the spare bed. "It's  
not serious. He should just need rest. But why-" Stopping abruptly,  
Athena surmised the exact reason Kitrina had made such a request. "I see..."

"Yeah, um..." No longer able to keep her composure, the burning senses now  
practically unbearable, Kitrina shouted, "I'll check in later! I gotta go!"  
as she ran for the front door.

'Poor girl,' the wise woman thought. "Now, as for you... I should prepare  
proper foods. I'll have an assortment of juices for vitamins and-"

Dio wheezed out, "garbage can..."

"Of course." Placing the waste basket beside the bed, Athena continued,  
"get some rest. I shall prepare your meals and supplements for later. I will  
be out front should you need me."

Merely content to close his eyes, head feeling as if submerged in water,  
Diosoth did his best to get sleep. If only that damned ringing in his ears  
would stop.

* * *

Stripping down, bunching up pillows into a pile, Kitrina wasted no time in  
rubbing her swollen mound. Jumping from the sudden senses firing up her  
spine, pussy burning, the cat could feel the bed sheets soaked already merely  
from sitting on them. Toes pinched at the blankets, knees bent as her body  
arched upward, tail flickering as Kit rolled over. Looking at the photograph of  
her lover on the nightstand, Kitrina imagined him licking and kissing down  
below.

This wasn't enough. The horny cat needed something harder, fingers were not  
sufficient. Reaching under the bed for a small cardboard box, the catgirl  
dug out a rubbery dildo, flicking the switch and without even wasting time  
with gentle play, shoved the vibrating toy into her cunt, almost screaming  
out as her wet slit took in the object.

Gripping the base with both hands, frantically ramming herself like mad, Kit  
kept both red eyes fixed on the picture. Letting the imagination work, dreams  
of being screwed were all she could focus on, pretending that the rubbery cock  
thrusting inside were her fiancee.

Driven mad by the stimulation, Kitrina hit a forceful climax, screaming out,  
"holy shit, fucking shit, fuck me!" while her furry hands wriggled the dildo,  
jamming into every fold and bit of skin inside her womanhood. Body falling  
limp, orgasm subsiding, Kit whined out, "two more days of this shit to go..."  
This felt disappointing at best, masturbating with a bit of rubber and looking  
at a photo felt pathetic when she could be having incredible sex.

Though the facts were facts- she was in no mental shape to take care of  
anyone who was ill, Diosoth needed quiet and Kit wasn't able to allow that  
given that she would be screaming her head off the entire time and it would  
be unfair to get off while he were lying sick in the next room.

Relaxing a bit, it would be several more minutes before she'd be unreasonably  
horny again. Snatching up her boyfriend's PDA, Kit unraveled the charger cord  
and plugged in the device. She'd need some way to check in with Athena Pierce  
later.

* * *

Eating or drinking while severely under the weather could be difficult.  
Random sneezing, random coughing and a scratched throat that seemed to react  
to anything touching the lining meant that even simple consumption was  
a nightmare, and that was assuming the food would stay down.

Sipping from the bottle or fruit juice, Dio let out a sputtered cough halfway  
through. "You sure you can't catch this?"

"I'm not human," the wise woman answered.

"That stupid Maya..."

She asked, "what?"

"Maya, that girl who's always sick," the Ranger clarified after a sharp sneeze  
that sent red juice spattered against the sheet. "She was in the market  
yesterday. Why does anyone with a constant cold even go outside?" Coughing  
once more, he tried again to drink more juice.

"I shall be out front."

"Like you have anything to do out there..." Dio mumbled. "You and I know no  
one wants to become a Bowman anymore."

Feeling insulted, Athena replied, "I see one or two a week."

"Yeah? And how many are going over to the Pirate boat? I heard about that  
Cygnus thing and I bet the other wise men still get ten or so a day. Maybe  
if we weren't a useless job skill people might care!"

"You sound almost regretful," the sage muttered.

"We get poor strength, have to carry all those arrows and our soul arrows  
don't do the damage that the better types can do!" Pausing to let out a  
hacking cough, he went on in anger, "arrows become useless after so many  
feet and the others develop more useful skills earlier than we can! And try  
even finding a decent weapon anymore."

"I think you're-"

"Maybe if I'd been halfway useful, Tyran might've had me with him instead of  
dying alone!"

She'd known about the death of Diosoth's friend in El Nath. It had been  
one year ago. "It was not your fault."

"Sure, whatever..."

* * *

Closing the front door tight, Athena Pierce entered the back room. "I thought  
that the juice I had on hand might not have enough vitamins so I purchased  
something a bit stronger."

Hacking up quite loud as he rolled over in bed, Dio grabbed one of the  
bottles. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. My head's all kinds of messed  
up right now."

Pausing for a second, she finally said, "I haven't had a new recruit in  
three months."

"Sounds about right." Taking a drink, he whined, "wow, this stuff's thick...  
maybe you need to do other things. You've been alive for a thousand years.  
Write books or something."

"Well, there is- no, that's unimportant." She chose not to discuss the issue  
of the Black Mage with him. "It was not your fault that your friend died.  
Yu may belive so but it is a simple fact that the Warrior class is more likely  
to die in battle. They are so headstrong and willing that they tend to  
overestimate their strength."

"Yeah..." Rolling over and pulling the blankets up, Dio said with shame,  
"sounds like Tyran."

* * *

Two days. Two days of self-pleasure, two days of orgasms. Finally, as this  
one last orgasm rocked her body, Kitrina collapsed, content that she was  
now finished. By now, her desires were curbed, dwindling as hormone levels  
dropped. However, the bedroom was a mess. Sheets were soaked wet and through  
whatever series of events that caused it, the night stand was tipped over.

The sound of the front door caught her ears. Entering the bedroom, Diosoth  
found his girlfriend gasping for air, no clothes and the room in total  
disarray. "I see you started without me..."

"DIO! Oh... this was fucking bad! I couldn't stop thinking about you and  
every time I did I got horny again. I went through six batteries and couldn't  
stop myself."

Shrugging, kicking off his shoes, Dio sat on the bed beside her. "You look  
tired."

"I am tired!" she grunted. "I've been fucking and rubbing myself! You better?"

"Mostly. My ears and nose are still a bit plugged up."

"Aww," Kit moaned in disappointed gloom. "I was hoping you might wanna nail  
me. Ah well. Hold me." Cuddling the catgirl, Diosoth held her naked body  
gently, layers of sweat and sprayed sexual fluids sticking to his clothes and  
hands. "How'd it go?"

Dio answered back, "lots of coughing and sneezing, some puking and I probably  
drank more juice than anyone really should." Examining the room closely,  
the Ranger added, "you're the one that looks like hell, though."

"I couldn't help it."

Staring at the toppled table, Diosoth said with annoyance, "I don't even want  
to know how that happened."

* * *

1 year, 1 week has passed

.

The life of a Pirate. Recruiting new members, seeing that those who have been  
recruited advance properly and that damned Black Mage was going to return.  
No matter how many warriors were around, ready to fight, it wouldn't matter  
one ounce if they weren't prepared. Preparation, such a simple word for such  
a complex situation. All Kyrin had to go by were vague reports and occasional  
sightings of the Magicians disciples. Too much stress to worry about.

Hot water evaporated to steam, running down her naked body. Both feet braced  
the corners of the shower stall, forearm to the wall for support, Kyrin's  
fingers dancing along her aching slit. Resisting that desire to feel her body  
penetrated, she kept the fingers out of her pussy, keeping the touches  
gentle. Once enough pleasure had built up, then she'd slip inside.

Wet, matted hair covered her green eyes but that didn't matter. The Pirate  
leader tried to focus on herself, slapping her clit quite rough.

This was pointless. No matter how she tried, this wasn't working. Leaving the  
stall and dropping down onto her soft bed, Kyrin lay flat on her arm, poking  
two fingers deep and grabbing her massive tit to pinch and fondle. Several  
minutes went by but try as she did, the Pirate boss seemed unable to get  
herself properly stimulated.

She needed someone else to do this.

Drying off on the nearest towels, grabbing a robe, Kyrin considered her  
options. None of the men on board really seemed to do anything for her, even  
if most of them joined only to stare. There was always a trip into town  
but that was quite risky. If she was seen leaving, or worse, returning with  
a man, it would result in a number of whispers among the crew. Speculation and  
rumor were two negative situations the Pirate wished to avoid.

Stepping out of her quarters, night meant the halls of the Nautilus were  
empty and quiet. Muirhat, the guard that stood watch was no doubt asleep by  
now. Kyrin seemed quite thankful, as loyal as the man was, he also seemed  
to creep her out a bit with his seeming desire to start trouble. Down the  
wooden halls, the stench of Jack's odor has soaked into the floor boards  
where he'd taken to standing during the day. Had it not been for her need to  
keep as many hands available as possible she'd have tossed the vermin off the  
ship long ago. All attempts to make him bathe had failed.

The armory door was cracked open. Taking a glance inside, Shulynch, the master  
of all their weapons, was bent over a trunk, no doubt loading away ammunition  
for safe storage. Somehow, for whatever reason Kyrin could not quite  
reason, the curve of the woman's ass caught her gaze, a tight rear end grasped  
by a pair of old shorts that were probably a bit too tight. Glancing in  
further, eyes no longer fixed on curves but on the tight camel toe between  
the armory master's legs, a gentle tingle up the spine snapped the young woman  
back to reality.

Kyrin suddenly realized now that her hand had been playfully rubbing below.  
It was quite a shock to realize. Drawing back, trying to rationalize what  
this mean, all she could wonder was if she really harbored some deep lesbian  
desires, or if her body was so intent on sexual fun that she couldn't think  
straight.

Shulynch was perhaps a few years older than her, no family and had been with  
the crew for years. Kyrin had never known of her to date but she also made no  
habits of poking into people's private lives. As for what this meant for her  
own lifestyle, the Pirate leader had no idea. She could very well act on this  
sudden desire but what if her weapons master wasn't into such things? Walking  
in and being overt would cause a great deal of harm.

Unfortunately for Kyrin, she was left with few choices. The guys weren't doing  
it for her, leaving the ship was not going to happen and it was either this  
or flying solo. And she had to admit, the possibility of exploring this  
sudden spark of desire seemed fun.

Undoing the belt slightly, she pushed open the door to play a small game.  
"Up late?"

"Oh, Miss Kyrin," Shulynch called back. "I've been cataloging the new  
inventory."

Now it was time. Arms to the sides, letting the flap fall loose, one of her  
magnificent tits suddenly displayed itself. "I hope we have a good supply."

"We do." She could see the armory head's eyes taking quick peeks but she  
said nothing.

"And guns?"

Shulynch said, "of course."

"We should schedule target practice for everyone," Kyrin suggested, keeping  
her experiment running, "make sure they're all ready for anything." No longer  
able to keep still, her hand reached out and took the woman's own, drawing  
it up to place gently on her chest. "Go on..."

"Miss Kyrin?" she asked, quite stunned.

"I saw your eyes," Kyrin explained.

Squeezing gently, the soft mound quite nice to touch, Shulynch remarked,  
"I didn't know you were a lesbian..."

"I- uh... not really..." Untying the knot keeping the armory master's shirt  
together, Kyrin returned the favor, exploring tits and feminine skin. "Five  
minutes ago I didn't even know women turned me on, then I saw you bent over.  
I haven't been screwed in six years and the guys on board aren't what I need."  
Unbuttoning the tight shorts, Kyrin eased her hand inside, rubbing smooth  
skin. "You shave."

"If I knew sooner I'd have said something..."

"My quarters. Now."

Dressing well enough to cover, the pair found no one in the halls. Racing for  
the Pirate leader's private room, their clothing quickly hit the floor.  
Overwhelmed by the need to indulge this new feeling, Kyrin gave her  
subordinate a deep kiss, tongue and lips as her fingers traced along a swollen  
vaginal mound.

Eager to return the favor and to unwind, Shulynch hadn't been with a woman in  
some time, a fact she was ready to take care of. Fingers slid into her  
superior's wet, warm box, the couple making out as tits mashed together,  
hands working dripping snatches that seemed to only leak more and more.

Knees buckled from the sudden rush of orgasmic climax sending Kyrin to the  
floor, screaming out. "You okay?"

"Yeah... wow..." Pulling upright, still shaking, the Pirate head flopped onto  
the bed. "Join me."

Parting her boss's legs, Shulynch crawled in between, licking up the trail of  
girlish wetness. "Just lie still, this might get a bit intense..."

"What about you?"

"You can return the favor later. You've probably never eaten pussy. Just watch  
what I do and you can practice when I'm done." Kissing passionately on the  
wet skin, she loved the soft feel of her leader's trimmed pubic fuzz. Poking  
a finger into the hot folds, the squeezing walls were quite lovely. "I might  
be down here awhile."

"Take your time. This feels incredible!" Drawing a leg upward, she requested,  
"tickle my foot some. I rode a guy reverse cowgirl once and he tickled my  
foot. It was amazing!"

Tracing the sole as asked, Shulynch smiled as Kyrin screamed out in harsh  
joy.

* * *

Cuddling seemed to please them both. Kyrin quite liked her friend's body.  
Not fat but not athletic and her breasts seemed to sag some but still quite  
shapely. "You tasted good..."

"I'd like to stay but I have duties tomorrow. I should get some rest and  
it might look awkward if I stay here."

Releasing her love grip, Kyrin relented. "You need to set up the firing range  
and make sure everyone on board knows how to hit their target. I don't need  
men who can't hit anything, or worse, shooting each other."

Collecting her clothing and dressing proper, she replied, "first thing I'll  
do. Tomorrow night I'll dig out some things that should excite you. I've got  
a toy that's a dick on both ends."

"Sounds fun." Rising up, Kyrin gave her subordinate a gentle kiss. "We'll keep  
this our secret for now. And thanks..."

"Pleasure was all mine."

Watching her new found lover leave for the night, she was tired but still  
turned on. Pinching the clit carefully, recalling their first encounter,  
the Pirate's leader made er way to the shower stall. It was time to finish  
getting clean. If only there would be enough hot water for this, somehow,  
Kyrin suspected that she may very well be in there for longer than necessary.

* * *

1 year, 2 weeks have passed

.

"So..." Kitrina began with a squinted, accusing stare. "How was MY bachelorette  
party?"

"Cake, doughnuts, punch..." answered Shumi, the resident ditz of Kerning,  
"and a really hot stripper!"

"Yeah, sorry you couldn't be there," answered Bebe, one of Kit's older  
friends, "but it didn't seem fair for you to go when you'd probably be  
screwing your guy all night."

Boat Quay Town was rather quiet, though early morning saw little commerce  
and the only foot traffic seemed to be those brave enough to venture into  
the haunted ghost ship. Kitrina seemed uninterested in all that as her  
wedding was only a day away. "Tomorrow's it, I guess..."

"Where's your groom" Shumi demanded, tipping up her red hat.

Kit shot back, "meeting with Athena Pierce. He's got no real friends and no  
family so he's gonna see if she'll take over best man duties. Not like  
we know a guy who can do it but we're not worried about the traditional stuff  
anyway."

"At least you got the big, fancy cathedral." Bebe had attended chapel weddings  
before. They felt cheap and had far too much style, no real substance. "That  
must've cost a fortune"

With a sigh, Kit whined, "you have no idea..."

"So? What's the big honeymoon plan?" Shumi demanded, stirring her mocha latte.

"Go home and get started there... then to Florina beach. I talked Dio into  
trying it outside. We'll find a nice, secluded spot and get it on under the  
sun."

"Risky," Bebe remarked, "but daring! Then what?"

"Then..." Slumping down, Kitrina answered, "then we go back home. I guess  
things will be like they usually are. I mean, we already fuck a lot."

Twirling the large red hat on her fingertip, Shumi remarked, "you got it  
nice though. I'd like some guy who could do me all the time. All I ever meet  
are men who wanna help me when I manage to lose something important."

"You do that a lot." Kit knew well her old friend's ability to drop most  
anything.

Bebe joked, "try losing your panties for a change, that should get some guy's  
attention!"

* * *

"I take it you're just a bit nervous?"

"Some."

Diosoth's life was going to change drastically in less than a day and for  
all their preparation he still felt as if things had not been set. "I've got  
to worry about making money because what we have isn't going to just last.  
I have to worry about possibly starting a family if that's what she wants  
to do."

Athena Pierce had been alive far longer than most and had witnessed much in  
her long years. "Tell me about that incident last week."

"You heard..." Feeling a bit ashamed, Dio responded, "Kit bumped into the  
guy she lost her virginity to. He was a jerk to both of us so I punched him  
in the eye."

"A serious decision..."

"But probably better than letting her take a swing. She's got claws."

"Kitrina never knew her father, correct?"

"That's what she says," he responded. "I guess her mother went into heat and  
just lost control. But she hasn't really tried to find him, I guess it's not  
much of a big deal to her."

Shrugging off the matter, Athena asked, "how much do you know about the  
wise men?"

"Let me see... you and the others have been around for a long time. Except  
Kyrin, she only started the Pirates a few years ago. What's this Cygnus  
thing?"

She explained carefully, "the Cygnus Knights are a branch of all the job  
classes. Their powers are derived from ours but they use them differently.  
As for the wise men... the Dark Lord is not ancient like we are. He is the  
ninth to hold that title."

It was somewhat strange to hear. "The ninth? But..."

"Not many know this but the previous Dark Lord was killed in the caves  
beneath Sleepywood, sealing away the Balrog."

"That doesn't sound..." He recalled word of the Balrogs, large winged demons  
that roamed the ruins and occasionally attacked airships. "It wasn't a normal  
Balrog, was it?"

"No."

Puzzled, the Ranger asked, "what's that got to do with me?"

"Nothing particular. But as for you, I do wish you and Kitrina would continue  
to train in your spare time."

Diosoth had seen it in her eyes, some deep concern that nagged away. "What's  
going on?"

"I can not discuss that," the wise woman replied, "but there may be a threat  
coming to this world. We should all be prepared if that day should come."

"Great," he grunted. "Just what I needed to hear..."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Shumi screamed out, her fancy dress quite a departure from  
the schoolgirl outfit and oversized hat.

Dio's red armor wasn't exactly ceremonial, which is one reason the Bowman was  
glad to wear a normal tuxedo. Posing for pictures, trying to keep an eye on  
the small yet scattered crowd, his eyes caught the large gifts that his mentor  
seemed to be carrying. "That's quite a big box..."

"Yes. I chose to offer something that may be useful as opposed simply to a  
decorative trinket."

Leaning in, Kit whispered, "if it's gotta be built, you're doing it..."

Lifting the lid, Diosoth nearly reeled in surprise. "Oh..." Pulling the first  
object out, a gigantic feathered bow in the shape of a bird's head seemed  
natural in his hands. "This is... very nice." Pulling out the other object, a  
bundled red cloth with gold trim, he unrolled the material and gasped  
quite loud.

Bebe was in awe. "Is that... a Crimsonheart Cloak?" Indeed, it was a cape she  
had heard of yet never seen.

"It is," Dio replied. "This is worth ten times what our house cost! I can't-"

"Yes, you can and you must accept this," Athena demanded quietly. "Please."

Quite elegant in her red dress, Kyrin inspected the cape. "I've never seen  
one of these before, only heard rumors. You must be favored for her to give  
you this."

"Actually, I-" He stopped cold. "I think she means for me to use this  
someday."

The Crimsonheart Cloak was powerful indeed, and very rare for only a small  
handful had ever been recovered from the halls of the Crimsonwood Keep.  
Only the most daring, and possibly stupid travelers dared to venture and even  
fewer returned. Turning down such a treasure would not only insult Athena  
Pierce but would dishonor those who risked everything to return with such  
a wondrous artifact.

"It goes with your armor, too!" Kit said cheerfully. "And look, the bow  
matches those feathers on your helmet!" Getting a feel for his new weapon,  
Dio tested the string and felt the weight. He seemed to approve of this  
weapon.

"One more picture." Kitrina's mother, a gray cat had been snapping pictures  
all morning. "Kit, stand in front of him. Diosoth, place your left hand on  
hers so the rings are both showing."

Taking place and grabbing his wife's left hand, he asked, "like this?"

"That's perfect." The bright flash captured this moment forever.

* * *

Hanging the cape and bow in the closet, locked away with the rest of their  
gear, Dio felt the sudden pull on his arm as an eager catgirl led him to  
the bedroom. Already undoing the zippers and buttons of her white wedding  
dress, Kit begged, "come on, help me get this off."

"I wouldn't mind getting out of this, myself," the Ranger complained harshly,  
"I can barely move in it."

"Tell me about it," Kit whined as she tossed aside the lower half. Releasing  
the top half, exposing two pert breasts, the Thief was stripped down to just  
a pair of thong panties. Waving her tail, peeling off her lover's clothing  
and dragging him into bed, Kitrina moaned, "don't get too into this, we still  
have to get ready for the beach later."

"You still want to screw on the beach?"

She answered back with a smile, "yeah, if we can find a spot where no one  
will see us."

"Should be easy," the Bowman said, "no one goes there anymore. I just hope  
the lorangs leave us alone."

Throwing off the last of his clothing, pulling down Kit's panties, Dio  
gently shoved her down to the mattress. Pinning her body to the bed, Diosoth  
leaned in, pressing his soft mass of flesh to his lover's slit. Testicles  
tickled against the fur of Kitrina's tail, eyes staring deep into hers, it was  
little time before his erection stood tall, begging to slip inside.

"I wanna feel it deep," Kit grunted, thighs spread wide as his cock slipped  
in, past the lips, gently easing all the way inside the warm tunnel. Wrapping  
her calf around his leg, Kit gripped onto her husband's ass, fuzzy fingers  
tickling bare skin. Licking her soft lips, groaning as each thrust became  
slightly harder, more forceful as the sound of skin slapping skin began to  
become more audible. Already Kit could hear how wet she was, each thrust  
echoing in her feline ears.

Grabbing her partner's ass with both hands, forcing him to work harder, the  
horny kitty climaxed with very little effort. Pussy walls contracted,  
squeezing tight on cock. Balls rubbing against fur only made matters worse.  
Realizing he wouldn't last any longer, Dio pressed his head down, kissing  
Kitrina, tongue crammed into her cheek as hot sperm exploded within the  
vaginal canal. One last quick thrust to force out the last of his cream and  
Diosoth finally relaxed his muscles.

Still inside, still on top, he asked, "what time is it?"

"Not noon yet," Kit answered, looking at wall clock. "We got time to get to  
the beach."

"I want to stay like this for a bit."

"You just wanna get hard again." Closing both legs tight around his butt,  
tail fluttering in excitement, Kit moaned, "one more but then we have to get  
going."

* * *

Hot sun beat down upon the sand. Small tufts of long grass poked out  
occasionally and coconut trees dotted the beach. The water didn't seem  
too harsh this day with the waves barely rolling up the edge of the sand.

Running along, her bikini likely to fall loose at any minute, Kitrina  
found a suitable place to unroll their towels. Left to carry the cooler,  
finally accustomed to the hot sand under bare feet, Diosoth joined his  
eager wife. "That top's not going to stay on if you keep running around."

"Well then," Kit remarked, removing the strip of cloth. "Hey, we're gonna  
get naked anyway."

Digging through their drink cooler, Dio wanted to open a bottle of juice  
bought at the drink stand. Kit, however had other ideas for refreshments,  
sliding a law into his trunks. "I'm thirsty."

Pulling out her lover's dick and gently licking on the end, feeling it stiffen  
in her mouth, Kit's lips slid along the shaft, tongue flicking the tip.  
Already tasting the early drops of precum, soft moans from her throat could  
be heard as Dio leaned back, running fingers through his wife's hair.

Grabbing his hips, body braced to the towel for support, Kitrina suddenly  
began to work faster, mouth rocking back and forth, head bobbing wildly.  
Literally sucking now, snatch beginning to leak as hard dick poked her  
tonsils, the catgirl heard him scream out as sperm filled her cheeks.

Swallowing every bit, satisfied at the results, the Thief untied the thong  
bikini bottom. "You need a drink. Lick it good!" she begged, straddling the  
Ranger's face. Tongue flicking like mad, tasting wet pussy, his mouth suckled  
the clit quite hard. "EH! You're thirstier than I thought!"

Jabbing a finger within and prodding the spongy inside, Dio was intent on  
making Kit squirt. She was quite capable but still an amateur, taking  
heavy stimulation to ejaculate. Curling his finger inside, tickling the soft  
g-spot, kissing her clitoris as wet girl cream seeped like a fountain,  
Kitrina's orgasmic scream did not sound in time to warn him. Face blasted with  
a hard gush of clear fluid, almost choking on the spray down his throat,  
Dio looked up at her and commented, "little warning..."

* * *

Laying back, eyes closed, enjoying the sun, Kitrina wondered if she should  
get a tan. The unfortunate downside to this idea would be that her massive  
tail would be in the way if she rolled over, leaving a shaded spot and there  
was no way to keep it out of the way.

"You've been a bit quiet."

"Yeah... I think what Athena said has got me a bit concerned."

"Oh?" Rolling onto her side, Kit asked, "why's that?"

Diosoth had been a bit unsettled by the way his mentor seemed to dodge the  
issue. "I think she knows more than she's telling. Her and Kyrin, and she  
brought up the wise men for some reason."

"That's why she gave you all that expensive equipment then," Kit said with  
a mild sigh. "Damn, just thought she was being nice. She wants us ready in  
case something bad happens, then."

"That's what I'm thinking..."

"Don't think about it. This world's full of heroes," the cat grunted. "Let  
them handle it, we got out of that. Just because they wanna sucker us back  
in and try to recruit their little army doesn't mean we have to give up  
what we've got and just march to their fuckin' drum."

Sipping his coconut juice, Dio shot back, "I'm not feeling obligated. She gave  
me that cape as a gift, not as payment. I don't like playing patsy to someone  
who's trying to give me some false obligation by bribery. I outta sell all  
that armor and put the money towards us."

"Eh..." Kit suddenly had second thoughts about the scenario brewing in her  
mind. "Maybe we should keep it, in case something really does happen."

"...damn." Diosoth knew it may be necessary, it was a fact of the matter that  
did not sit too well. "Yeah. But I'll at least sell my old bow, it's taking  
up room now and the Nisrock's a better bow."

"Enough talk," Kit demanded, taking his hand. "I wanna worry about right now.  
We just got married and that's all I care about." Closing her red eyes again,  
she asked him, "so... about kids... thinkin' about it?"

"That's why this whole thing's got me concerned. What if we do have kids and  
shit falls apart?"

"Aw, hell..." she whined. "That's gonna complicate things. I don't know yet  
though, maybe wait a few years. See what happens, okay?"

The Bowman agreed, "deal." Playing it safe was probably their best option,  
jumping into raising a family could be harder to deal with than they would  
care for.

"Now, for the present, I think it's time we get a computer at home and the  
internet."

He scolded his newlywed wife, "you just want to look at porn."

"Best way to get new ideas is to look and see what other people do."

Diosoth knew that marriage wasn't going to be any different. Kitrina was still  
going to be the same, untamed woman she was when they met. That was one  
constant he could count on in an uncertain world.


	4. Chapter 4

1 year, 1 month, 2 weeks have passed

"Slow it down! This tickles!" he cried out, legs clamping tight to the edge of  
the couch as his wife stroked quickly, giggling as her feline fingers  
tickled. Kitrina's padded palms kept a solid grip on foreskin but it was the  
loose hairs that brushed the tip.

Beating faster on her lover's cock now, watching sperm shoot up as Diosoth  
let out a stutter, Kit noted, "that's gotta be seven inches high!" as the mess  
splashed down onto her hand and the cushion. Tickling testicles, playing with  
Dio's yellow fuzz, the catgirl fell flat to the floor, legs parted. "Finger  
or tongue, you pick."

Down to the floor, the Ranger had a smartass idea. Pulling his ponytail around,  
holding the end gently, Dio brushed the tips of his own blond hair against  
his wife's slit, tickling her back. "Feel good?"

"Oh... that's amazing!" she cried out, back arched and tail flickering to  
the sparks of enjoyment. "Wait, let me..." Pushing aside the lock of hair,  
Kit curled her fingers and began brushing the fuzzy side quickly against  
her lips, teasing her clitoris with a fast tickle. "Oh shit, this is  
incredible!"

"And messy," he spouted out, pointing out the matted mess of cat fur on her  
knuckles. "Better let me do this."

Examining the wet mass that her hand had become, the Thief relented. "It only  
lasted a second before things got too sticky."

Grabbing his wife's shirt and wiping off her pussy, Dio began slurping away,  
tongue poking inside for a feel of warm sex juices. He had found that the  
best way to perform oral sex was to make out with the vaginal opening,  
a simple tongue kiss that made Kitrina howl and wriggle. Howl she did, and Dio  
suspected that anyone who might be too close to their home could hear. Perhaps  
this was why his lover had selected the one mushroom house away from the main  
town.

It took little of this intimate act before his own cock began swelling once  
more, stimulated as Kit's own tail knocked against the end as if for  
encouragement. Lips pulled free of the soft, pink cunt, Diosoth crawled along  
the floor. "I think it wants to play in the cave."

"Jam it right in! Just thrust it in, don't be gentle!"

"You sure?" he asked.

Smiling with her tongue almost hanging out, Kit begged him, "I'm so wet it's  
gonna go in like grease! Just nail me!"

Pressing against the soft opening, doing as requested, Dio shoved inside rather  
hard and as Kit has guessed, his dick slipped in without effort. "That's how  
I want it! Pound me!"

Curious now, the bowman asked, "you're not in heat early, are you?"

"No, just really horny." Pressing her hand to the back of her lover's head,  
face close for a quick kiss, Kit savored their gentle lip press. "Wail  
on me!"

His legs slightly apart to let Kit's tail room to move, nuts brushing  
against the fuzzy appendage for extra arousal, Dio's toned ass began to  
bounce, penis shoving in and pulling out harder and quicker as the seconds  
passed by, grazing her inner walls as both moaned in delight.

Screaming in bliss, Kitrina gripped her love's ass and squeezed as her  
body went off like fireworks, climaxing uncontrollably, forced even harder  
by the continued rhythm of sex wailing away on her pelvis. Spit leaking from  
her lips now, hair messed up with sweat, the catgirl demanded, "pull it out  
and blow on my tits!"

Jerking free, leaping forward, Dio yelped as Kit's grip held on, jerking  
quickly as cum sprayed all over her breasts. Smiling wide, watching hot  
white cream cover her chest, falling to the floor, Kit gasped for air,  
exhausted now. Lying back to relax, the cat's ears twitched, picking up some  
unusual sounds in the distance. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Explosions... wait, they're far away, you probably can't hear it." Kitrina  
realized a bit too late that her hearing was perhaps a bit better than a  
human's range of auditory senses.

Wiping his wife off with her discarded shirt, Diosoth remembered the  
announcement made only the day before. "The Nautilus is testing their new  
weapons today off the coast. They put out a notice."

Somehow surprised to hear this, the kitty wondered out loud, "weapons? Oh well.  
I better wash off before this dries and gets all nasty."

* * *

Their bed made a far better place to lie back than the floor could offer,  
a fact Kitrina loved, lying in place, Dio's hand gently rubbing her clitoris.  
Legs together, only allowing his fingers to rub the surface, Kit could still  
feel her tail getting damp as traces of her cream seeped down between, out  
of her hole and across her tight ass.

"I'll suck your cock after I get off."

"That answers the question of what you want for dinner," Dio said, poking fun  
at his lover's eagerness to chug semen. "Roll over and you can get an early  
meal."

Accepting the offer, Kit sat up, legs kicked back, mounting on top with her  
pussy arched over Dio's mouth, bending forward to lick on hard penis. Taking  
a quick smell, the cleanliness from her bath offered up a sweet smell. Stroking  
at the fur on the base of kit's tail, Diosoth gently flicked his own tongue  
along the length of the young woman's pink opening. "Did you sit in something?"

Laughing, Kit whined gently, "lick it up, you won't go thirsty." Pressing the  
shaft down flat, Kitrina's dripping tongue licked the sensitive spot behind the  
head, the tip carefully tasting the bottom edge as precum started to leak.  
Lapping up the clear fluid, the Thief decided to go all out, popping him in  
between her lips and taking it in, lips down to the base. Urged on by loud  
manly grunts of pleasure, Kitrina sucked hard, literally sucking while her  
head bobbed, slowly then speeding up, eventually working like mad until she  
felt an explosion, tongue coated in cum that was quickly swallowed down.

Letting go of her toy, now getting softer, the kitty looked back and muttered,  
"your turn. Lick that pussy good like you know I deserve." Yelping at the  
sudden feel of a hard kiss on her snatch, she whined, "and my friends said  
being married was gonna get boring."

* * *

Nuzzling her lover's body, Kitrina listened to Dio sleep. The darkness hid  
them both but her senses were good. Kit could hear him breathe and her eyes  
seemed to adjust well to the night. It wasn't perfect vision, at best the  
catgirl could make out the shapes of the room but anyone else would see total  
darkness.

Thinking to herself, 'all we did today was fuck. I'm such a hornball... and so  
are you, bending me over before bed and squirting it in me while I squirted on  
the floor.' The gold wedding band on her finger was slightly cold in the night  
air but only the finger pad could feel the temperature. Either way, she didn't  
care.

However, the explosions of the day continued into the night. Small, very faint  
pops that barely registered but they continued on. Somehow, despite Kit's  
efforts to think about her husband and the filthy things they did, the idea  
of a weapons test was incredibly disturbing. She could not help but wonder  
if what romance she had, tucked away in this mushroom house, might be  
interrupted one day by things beyond their control.

* * *

1 year, 2 months has passed

Absolute power kept the weak in line. Absolute power meant that everyone  
beneath you knew who was in charge. Absolute power meant that when you  
opened your mouth, others listened and obeyed.

Orchid had absolute power.

Hovering through the caves of Edelstein's old power facility to make sure  
everyone did as they had been told to do, every underling and guard in their  
place, every robot and machine doing as they had been built for, General  
Orchid knew that her Black Wings army was top notch, that the citizens of  
Edelstein had no means to challenge her, and that the will of the Black Mage  
would soon disrupt this world in a way that no one could have imagined.

Content that everything was running smoothly, the woman in black floated  
towards her private quarters.

A glance at the bed would lend one to believe that its owner was a  
kind-hearted person, covered in soft sheets, plush bunnies and things one  
may even expect of a child, and yet Orchid was far from those things.  
Her body was that of a young woman, certainly. How old was she when given  
this power? Eighteen? Nineteen? Even General orchid could not recall  
after a thousand years. It did not matter, merely useless trivia.

The General had another means to check security, one for the lazy type  
who did not feel like flying around to examine every inch. Activating  
a small monitor, Orchid slowly cycled through security cameras, one by one,  
seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Had she even expected to? The residents  
of that worthless town at the base of the mountain knew that the Black  
Wings held absolute power. Even the slightest attempt at subterfuge or  
resistance and the reactor would be overloaded, reducing the region of  
Edelstein into a crater.

The mere suggestion of such destruction was more than enough to keep  
her slaves in line. None would dare oppose the Black Mage.

If only the entire Maple World could be so easy to manipulate and coerce,  
her job would be so much simpler. No one ever said that subjugating  
a planet was anything but a hardship.

Flipping through, spotting nothing out of the ordinary, Orchid paused,  
wondering if the security feed had been crossed with another broadcast.  
On the screen was quite a sight to behold, two individuals, one stooped  
down performing oral sex on the other.

'Cute, security got crossed with porn. I'll find the idiot that messed  
up and- I know her!' she thought, recognizing the woman as Le Tierre,  
Black Wings secretary. Her partner was another member of the organization,  
pants down but in a familiar black and gold uniform. The General's eyes  
fixated on the scene, lips slowly taking the shaft deep, head back, eyes  
looking upward. "Oh she's really working him...mmm... I wonder if she'll  
have sex with him?"

Plopping back onto her bed, Orchid was pleased by the sight. "I didn't know  
she was such a whore or that the men here had big-" She bit her lip, watching  
the secretary pull back and lick the head of her partner. Playing with the  
remote, zooming in, she mumbled, "I wonder if those two even know there's  
a camera on them? I hope this is being recorded... shit, why not?"

Coat tossed aside, General Orchid tugged her shorts down, two fingers  
easing up and down her pussy. "Blow your load on her pretty face..."  
she begged, hoping to see sperm flying. "I need to get that guy's name  
and make him give me a good time! Been so long..."

Picking up her golden staff, Orchid sat up on her knees, pressing the  
stick up to her crotch, slowly easing the scepter in a slow glide. "Oh?"  
On screen, Le Tierre let go of her toy, unbuttoning the black best she  
wore with pride to reveal massive tits, jiggling them for her fuck buddy.  
"Bitch has bigger boobs than me," the General groaned, fondling her own  
nipples now. Skirt to the floor, panties down and bent over, the commander  
of the Black Wings smiled upon witnessing the watchman thrust deep within.  
"Can't get any closer," Orchid grumbled, wishing the angle were better,  
but watching hands grip the woman's ass, thrusting away like mad was  
more than enough encouragement to stick the tip of her staff inside  
wet lips. Pushing in as deep as she could stand, General Orchid began  
wriggling her body in time with the action on screen.

"I wonder, will you orgasm inside her or will you pull out?"

Falling backwards, the ancient one balanced on her free hand, eyes refusing  
to peel away, the wide tip of her rod tickling every fold within as it  
rammed deep and hard, juices leaking onto the sheets.

"If only this had audio I could hear them both screaming!" Orchid groaned,  
panting hard, sweat getting into her eyes. "I may need to silently install  
microphones in the cameras."

Grinding her weapon, breathing heavily while obsessed with her live porn  
show, she gasped as the thrusting stopped. "Oh don't tell me..." She was  
pleased as the unknown man withdrew, sticky sperm dripping out of the  
secretary's cunt. "You filled her with- FUCK!" Falling backwards as a spray  
of fluid burst forth, the commander's body was rocked by orgasm, the room  
filled with a sudden scream. Heart racing now, perspiration clinging her  
suit to skin, General Orchid pulled the staff out, wincing while the wide  
tip spread her wide.

The monitor showed the end of a sex romp, one which neither knew had been  
filmed. Le Tierre quickly dressed, kissing the Black Wings watchman as  
the two ran off.

"I hope she uses that spot often," she groaned, peeling a long pigtail  
away from a sweat-drenched face, "it'll give me something good to watch,  
and possible blackmail material if she ever messes up."

Undoing the jacket, shoes kicked off, the evil girl spread out flat on  
her stomach, fingers dancing within the folded pussy lips. It hadn't been  
terribly often that Orchid had a chance to get off, but she was already  
in the mood and felt like playing with herself as she'd already stripped  
and got dirty for one orgasm. Tempted to call a random guard or low rank  
watchman into her quarters, the General brushed off the temptation.  
No one on the bottom rung would be good enough, no useless trash would cut  
it. Making a mental note to prepare a search for a suitable companion,  
General Orchid was content to be alone for now.

If she was good enough to run this organization by herself, she was  
good enough to have sex with herself.

* * *

1 year, 3 months have passed

Riches. Power. Beauty.

It was little wonder why Kyrin stood on the bridge of the Nautilus. she had  
the sense, the brains, and the will to lead, and despite a face that hid it  
well, the wisdom and experience. Most guessed the Pirate leader's age to  
be quite young. If only they really knew.

Yet, despite that, Kyrin still felt that empty spot in her soul. 'If only he  
could have seen this...' she thought, looking out over the port. Wealth  
and followers. Certainly enough to gain revenge on the Black Mage for the  
death of her father, enough to gain revenge for all the wizard had done to  
this world.

But that emptiness in her life sometimes felt like a rock in her gut.

Shulynch, the weapons master had been quite a liberating partner, one of  
new experiences and pleasure, though Kyrin's discovery of a sexual interest in  
women wasn't enough to fill that void, and the gunsmith did not seem to  
feel quite the same way. Sure they had found each other to be stimulating,  
but sexual desire and romantic want sometimes were not one and the same.

Men. Oh how this battleship had its fill. Muirhat, loyal but blinded, sometimes  
overzealous in his servitude. Black Bark, one of the elder of her crew, some  
would think old enough to be her father and perhaps the only one on board who  
knew the most about her, yet far from ever being that companion.

Realizing that the daily inspection would not wait, Kyrin adjusted her hat,  
ribbon neatly tied as always, setting out into the hall. "Muirhat."

"Nothing to report, but it's early. I'd expect the usual new recruits any  
time now." No one expected the blinded man to make a suitable bodyguard,  
and those bandages most certainly let anyone know he couldn't see, and yet  
Muirhat seemed to see quite a bit. Perhaps his other senses had grown to  
compensate. Kyrin felt sorry for him though, knowing how he lost his eyes,  
how those scars would never heal. Those bandages were not to heal, they were  
to conceal the loss.

Pacing down the hallway, an overwhelming stench pierced the Pirate's nostrils,  
lungs almost burning and her eyes stinging like a thousand needled. "AUH! What  
the hell?" she screamed in disbelief. "What in all of Maple World is that?"

"Take one guess, madam Kyrin." Mrs. Reade had learned to breathe through her  
mouth but even today was quite bad. "He absolutely refuses to take a bath  
or clean up!"

"JACK!" Kyrin screamed, managing enough air to shout through the cloud of body  
odor. "YOU! TAKE! A! BATH!"

with a shrug, the filthy Pirate whined, "but I can't stand soap!"

The urge to toss the insubordinate fool out of a port hole, into the ocean,  
doing the job once and for all, the urge held back just barely. Abusing one  
of her own could cause morale problems, and she felt some degree of disgust at  
the thought of touching his dirty body, potentially getting a very nasty  
filth on her skin, or worse, an illness. That was yet another mystery no one  
had figured out... Jack's immune system must've been impervious to everything.

He certainly had no sense of smell.

"Just... forget it..." the Pirate leader moaned, walking off in defeat,  
only to trip over some object low to the floor. "God damn... really?" she  
grumbled, more shocked than angered to see one of her crew crawling along.

"Sorry! Did I bump you?" Abel whined. "I can't see anything!" This member of  
her crew had terrible luck keeping his glasses on, a severe habit that turned  
him into dead weight more than he was ever useful.

"Yes, you did... find your glasses and get some tape!" Picking herself up,  
Kyrin tugged at the ribbon, trying to undo a fresh crease. "Great... oh,  
please!" The next shock of the day was the sight of yet another crewman,  
leaned against a wall, gun propped up, fast asleep. "I thought we were Pirates,  
but I was wrong. We're a circus! We should charge admission to this nonsense!  
YOU! WAKE UP!"

"Guh!"

Calico jumped, rifle tipped over and clattering down.

"Look at you! A guard asleep so that anyone could get by, someone crawling like  
an infant! One guy who smells like a sewer, a bodyguard who doesn't trust  
anyone, and... do any of you have any pride? The ones I recruit and send out,  
they do stuff, but here I am at home, with my crew of baboons! I don't need  
television, I have your antics! Maybe I should invite the Black Mage over,  
he could walk right in anyway and no one would say a word!"

Several of her loyal crew stared at her, saying nothing. It was the first time  
that Kyrin has blown up, the usually cheerful Pirate having lost her composure  
was a sight none had seen prior.

"Kyrin? I..." It was Black Bark, the oldest member of the crew. "I think you  
need shore leave. You've been on board for some time." He felt no need to  
overstep his bounds, Bark knew his place and knew better than to give orders,  
but watching his captain suffer a breakdown would be bad for everyone. He knew  
full well the crew had problems, issues that needed to be dealt with. He also  
knew that the captain going crazy would leave the Pirates with no leader,  
or worse, a return to the old ways. "I'll watch over everything for now. Go out  
and have some fun, relax, and let me take care of things, okay? You need  
to get away from this for a few days or you'll go crazy!"

"Uh..." Calming down some, she responded, "you're in charge until I get back.  
If the Nautilus sinks I'm holding you responsible."

Black Bark was right, no question. Her outburst was little more than the  
result of too much work stress. Checking the pistol under her long brown  
coat, Kyrin headed towards the main hatch. Fresh air felt so strange to her  
lungs, perhaps she'd really been inside for too long if the feel of the  
outdoors felt so unusual.

Where to go?

* * *

An old tree at the edge of Henesys served as both home to Athena Pierce and  
as the Bowman instructional school. This old building had been a well-known  
monument of the town for many years as both a place for new warriors and  
as a sign of pride for the town's history.

It had been where Kyrin was raised long ago.

Turning the handle and stepping in, high heel boots gliding over a familiar  
wooden floor, climbing stairs, the Pirate stood at Athena's desk, where the  
ancient Elven woman had her back turned. "I will be with you shortly."  
Pulling a bow tight to attach a new string, she turned and said, "sorry about  
that. You are here to-"

"Mom?"

"Kyrin... is something wrong?"

She answered, "sort of."

Smiling, pleased to have her adoptive daughter home, Athena Pierce stepped out  
and gave the Pirate a hug. "Whatever your problem is, we shall take care of  
it."

"I feel-" Hesitant, Kyrin could only mumble, "I feel empty."

The Elf wondered what that meant, until realization finally told her. "I see."

"It's been so long, I... I miss him."

The archer knew full well the curse of long life. "It can be hard, this role.  
To watch those around you die of old age while you live, forever young. I have  
seen many leave in my lifetime, but you knew this was inevitable when you  
took your position."

"Yes," Kyrin answered. "But he was already gone when I made that choice.  
I have everything but someone to share my life with and it's eating at me."  
Slinking into an empty chair, she went on, "but I can't stop. I have to...  
I have to make the Black Mage pay! He took my family, he took... I can't  
give this up until then."

Athena had taken this woman in as a child, the remaining fallout of the Black  
Mage's wrath one fateful day. She had tried to shield Kyrin from the truth,  
only to fail. That day, entering her home to find a teenager missing, Athena  
knew what had transpired. The Elf searched in vain, finding no trace, only to  
one day hear that her ward had become the new leader of the Pirates and was  
on a quest of vengeance.

The day the Nautilus took harbor on Victoria Island had been good news. The  
little girl she had raised was safe, yet grown into a woman who hungered for  
power and revenge. Now, Kyrin was here, home again and it was time for Athena  
Pierce to do what should have been done long ago.

"Come, we shall go into my private chambers. I will close for the day. We  
have much to talk about."

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't have run away..."

"I suppose," Athena responded, "for what I had planned for you to someday  
become skilled with a bow, and for the disappointment of finding you gone,  
the end result was not terrible. You have more power than I could have  
imagined and the Black Mage will have to deal with an even greater challenge."

It was only now that the Pirate noticed the sun dimming. "I didn't know we'd  
been talking all day, it's already late."

"Late?" Checking the wall clock, the Archer replied, "its's barely three. There  
must be a storm moving on. I should check weather reports more frequently."

"Wonderful, just what I- what's this?" Spotting a shiny object on the floor,  
one that didn't seem to belong, Kyrin bent down to find a standard adventurer  
PDA. "I think someone dropped this, or is it yours?"

"No, I- oh, no... he must have forgot it yesterday!"

"Who?"

Athena replied, "you remember Diosoth? He has been running errands for me in  
his free time. Yesterday, he delivered groceries, and must have dropped it."  
Kyrin recalled the name. It was been some months back she'd attended his  
wedding reception- the same time she had last seen Athena Pierce. "I should  
take it to him, who knows what he must be doing without it." PDAs carried by  
adventurers were vital devices for they stored maps, allowed communication  
as well as a wide array of other functions. They could also be hard to replace.

"No, I can take it. Haven't seen him or his wife in a while."

"You should go now before the storm moves in," the Elf replied. "Will you  
return?"

"Yeah," Kyrin shot back. "I'm taking a few days off so I can stop by on my way  
back to the ship."

With a smile, Athena said, "it was good to speak with you again."

* * *

"Nice."

Kitrina knew this mess would take forever to clean up. Their mushroom home had  
been torn open, all but physically picked up and shaken, and no sign of a PDA.  
"This'll take forever to clean up."

"It'll take forever to get that replaced if I can't find it!" Dio shouted,  
shoving aside a cabinet. "How in the hell did I lose this thing?"

"Want me to try to contact it again?"

With a sigh, he muttered, "if it's off it won't work, like it didn't work  
before." Winds blew outside, the faint sound of rain beginning. "And the  
weather's gone to crap. I hope the power doesn't go out..."

Kit's ears pointed up, hearing a faint sound. "DOOR!"

"What?"

"Someone's knocking at the door!" she cried out, jumping over the couch to  
pull it open. Fierce winds blew in, their guest pushed inside just as Kitrina  
shoved the door shut. "Holy shit! Hey, Kyrin? That you?"

The Pirate hadn't heard for her hat was held down tight. Ripping it off,  
Kyrin groaned, "well that's almost ruined..." as hard rain began to spatter  
the walls. "Made it in time."

"What're you doing in Henesys?" Kit asked, "and why are you here?"

"I brought this." reaching into her wrinkled coat, she produced the very PDA  
the couple had been searching for. "You left it at Athena Pierce's house.  
But it looks like the storm blew through here already!" The Pirate stared  
in awe at drawers hanging open, furniture all over and various things tipped  
over or strewn about. "You weren't robbed, were you?"

Checking his PDA, satisfied it was intact, Diosoth responded, "we were looking  
for this, actually."

"I probably should've called first," she muttered, seeing the pair half  
dressed. Kitrina was running around in little more than a t-shirt and panties,  
hardly presentable for company. "But I'm stuck here now until this storm  
stops."

"Don't you have a ship to be on?" Dio inquired.

"I took a couple days shore leave." With a pitiful sigh, Kyrin whined, "looks  
like I'm stuck indoors again."

Popping open a drawer, Kit began to dig, shouting out, "I think we have a-  
aw, no... we don't have any scrolls to Nautilus. Just Henesys and Kerning.  
You can have a Kerning scroll."

"Wait, let me check the weather..." Activating his data pad, Dio scrolled  
the map of Victoria Island, bringing up the current weather. "Kerning's  
getting drenched right now, too. You use that scroll and you'll end up in  
the middle of this."

Kyrin was trapped here, in a mushroom house at the edge of Henesys. Wind and  
rain strong enough to sting flesh blanketed the region and no one outside would  
make it very far before being either blown away or pelted by raindrops that  
no doubt felt like bullets. "Oh well," the Pirate captain said, "I guess I'll  
help you clean up."

* * *

"That looks better," Kyrin said proudly.

"It looks better than it did this morning, if you ask me," Diosoth agreed.  
Interior design was not a skill either he or his wife had. The thought that  
a woman who lived in luxury would be able to lay out a room better than anyone  
else made sense.

Peering outside, the catgirl said with a whine, "but that rain's not any  
closer to stopping. I hope it does soon because I go into he-" Mouth shut to  
spare herself embarrassment, Kit instead mumbled, "I mean, we have plans  
tomorrow."

Too late. Kyrin knew what she'd meant. "I suppose it would be awkward, you two  
trying to get it on with a house guest around."

"That's not-"

"Sorry, kitty," she said with a smirk, "but I know about your kind. You get  
horny every few weeks and I think most everyone knows the both of you are  
having constant sex. You gave up adventuring and you don't seem to leave the  
house much." Plopping down in the couch, the Pirate continued, "can't blame  
you. I haven't had sex with a man in so long I've almost forgot what it feel  
like."

Chuckling uncontrollably, Kit fired back, "YOU? On that ship with all those  
men, wearing that outfit?"

"HEY! I have one guy who never takes a bath, another who sleeps all the time,  
another who can barely see, another who can't see and... that fish who  
sometimes visits. No, I'm afraid a lot of those men are pussy repellant to  
someone with taste. Don't misunderstand me, they're a good crew... usually...  
but they aren't..." Her eyes rolled. "... there's a reason they became Pirates  
and live on a submarine."

She kept quiet, 'that and some of them are wanted in a few places.'

"Well... you're here now," Dio stated. "Guess we should get dinner or  
something."

'He looks so much like...' Kyrin hadn't heard. "Sorry, what?"

"DINNER! What do you want?"

"Oh... hm, what do you have?"

Kitrina shrugged. "Probably something in cans. We can't go out and get  
something unless we wanna swim."

"We, uh," the Bowman grumbled, "aren't exactly cooks."

"Well then, I'll see what you have and we can work with that," Kyrin mused,  
hoping that, at the very least, this house had some sort of decent food.

* * *

"I haven't cooked my own food in years... or washed dishes." It'd been a  
passable pasta dinner, although the lack of certain items made the meal  
a touch bland.

"I might learn how if I could only find proper gloves," the catgirl said with  
a hiss. "I don't think food would be too good with fur in it."

Kyrin thought of the past, a distant year long forgotten. 'I'd swear he was...'  
The captain's thoughts turned to the present, and an idea to unwind. "I have  
a small proposition for you both, you interested?"

"Go on," Dio said.

"Well... see, I used to have a catgirl on my crew, she wasn't there long.  
But I know how frustrated you can get when you go into heat and... would you  
want some help?"

"Uh... I'm on birth control already," Kit responded. "I still go crazy but  
I can't have babies and this new formula they got means I don't have my  
period anymore."

Seductively leaning back in her chair, high heel black boots parted and back  
arched, chest heaving out, Kyrin scolded, "no no... I mean, would you two want  
an extra helping hand?"

"Kit, she's trying to get into a three-way with us," Diosoth whispered.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," his wife said back rather loud, "she's doing  
everything but stripping naked."

"Uh... I don't know if Kit is into that, so..."

Sinking back just a bit, Kitrina merely whined a small hum. "I don't know...  
maybe..."

"What?"

Boldly, Kitrina explained, "well, you do get exhausted and- sorry, I didn't  
mean it like that, I just- oh crap." Nuzzling her husband tight, she went  
on, "you know how horny I get. You eat me out, you fuck me, I play with  
myself, but it's two days and even trying it myself is a lot of work. And  
uh... I kinda hid something from you."

"Here we go," Dio groaned.

"No, it's- look, you know I had that first boyfriend who ended up being an  
asshole. Then I told you I had that second guy before we got together but uh...  
that second one wasn't a guy."

"You mean-"

"It was Shumi! Okay! I played with my best friend's tits and pussy once. I  
uh... was kinda experimenting."

"Oh. Well..." he responded, "I guess that's not so bad, considering what  
trouble you can get into at times."

Kit shot back, "I- hey, what trouble?"

"You're impulsive," Kyrin responded. "But you're young, you said you didn't  
know your father and I think catgirl brains are just odd."

"Shumi," Dio mused. "Hey wait, you said that second one reminded you of me...  
oh, god."

Puzzled and curious, the pirate asked, "who is Shumi?"

"A dumb girl who lives in Kerning."

"She's not dumb, she- okay so I guess she is a bit dumb, she'd lose her head if  
it wasn't attached."

Diosoth said with a grunt, "she's got the same hair color and eye color as me,  
too. She doesn't wear it in a ponytail but well, like I haven't heard that  
before."

"No, boy," Kyrin mumbled, "anyone who'd mistake you for a girl needs glasses.  
So how about it? I would be helping you out with her, you'd help me out with  
your cock and I need to relax some."

"Wait," Kit asked, "you're into girls?"

"Found it out myself a few months ago. Been playing with our weapons master  
sometimes but she... I need a man's touch, and I've known the two of you  
long enough. I've also seen how you stare at me when you think no one's  
watching."

"I don't stare!" he screamed in defense. "It's just you dress... it's a bit  
hard not to notice your- um..."

"You stare," Kit chuckled. "She's got big titties! You stare at Athena Pierce,  
too!"

The captain smiled wide. "Just because you're married doesn't mean you stop  
thinking women are pretty. Besides, I'm pleased Athena has you around. She  
needs someone. She'd get too lonely if she didn't have you to help out. an  
I suppose if she wanted a little more than an errand boy..."

"I- I wouldn't cheat on Kit," the Bowman cried out."But uh... I suppose  
Athena Pierce is a beautiful woman. She never wears makeup and always has  
perfect hair. Maybe the Elves are all like that? Were, I mean..."

Remembering her childhood, Kyrin responded, "I don't think I can remember her  
being unkempt. But I wasn't around back when she was gathering her army and  
all that before she turned away from evil. I heard her battle with her dark  
side was pretty bad... but enough of that. Kitty, do you like playing with  
women?"

"Eh... it was kinda fun eating out Shumi. Pussy just feels so nice in  
your mouth. He should know, he eats me out plenty. Guess it'd be fun to do  
it again..."

Standing up, seductively striding forth, Kyrin stooped down over Diosoth  
as she grabbed her chest, her green eyes looking into his. "Would you like to  
see these? Touch them? Play with them? Put something between them?" He said  
nothing, only staring. Tugging on her skirt, the Pirate begged, "would you l  
ike to finger me? Lick me? Nail me until you can't take anymore and fill me  
with your juices?"

He could only moan and nod. Hand down, grazing his pants, "you're hard. But not  
now. Morning. Your wife needs you to be rested to fuck her silly. and you,  
little kitty... you want me to suck your juices? Suck your titties? Suck my  
juices? Cum over and over?"

Kitrina pinched her legs closed at the thought. "Uh... Dio, come on, I need you  
to fuck me right now. I can't take it anymore, I need to get off!"

"Me too!" he screamed back, the couple running off to their bedroom.

Pleased at herself, Kyrin had obtained exactly what she wanted. Man and woman,  
two days of erotic bliss, and no one in her crew to bug her. Listening to the  
loud screaming, she thought, 'no wonder they moved out here, I couldn't wail  
like that on the ship!' Echoes of "fuck me" and "I'm close" were more than  
faint sounds, urging the captain to slip a hand downward. 'They're really  
going at it! this is better than porno!'

Morning would be quite the experience.

* * *

"She did that on purpose..."

"I don't care," Kit replied back, sweaty white hair matted to her face. "Didn't  
know she could talk so dirty. I had to drag you in here for a quick fuck just  
to keep from playing with myself in front of her."

Rolling over, his skin drenched in sweat, Dio looked towards the door. "She  
probably heard us..."

"So?"

"You're really thinking she's serious?"

Grinning now, Kitrina shot back, "I think she's lonely and with all that stuff  
she talks about I guess she just wants to fuck but doesn't want some random  
thing."

"But why us?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

Shrugging, Kit only answered, "opportunity, I guess. She was here with us, knew  
I'll be in heat and... dunno, maybe there's something else too. She was  
thinking about something but I guess it's not a big deal." Gripping his body  
tight, boobs pressed flat to her lover's back, the catgirl said with glee,  
"bet you're lookin' forward to seeing her tits!"

"I am not! I-"

"Come on! You don't wanna see her boobies?" Letting go, Kit started to fondle  
her own pair. "They gotta be huge, you see that top she's got on? Wonder if  
those're implants or natural? I'll know when I grab them."

"You had sex with a woman..." He didn't quite know yet what to make of that.  
"So, uh... you like it?"

"Mmm..." Kit tried to remember the encounter. "Shumi came pretty easy. Sucking  
on a pussy was fun. I think I like women, but only for sex. I can't seem to be  
more than friends with them and Shimu and me we couldn't really get into it.  
I was still too hung up on that jerkoff ex and trying to get you."

Diosoth explained to her, "I... okay, so I guess Kyrin's hot and I don't  
really mind all this but-"

"You're afraid if you stick it in her then you're cheating?"

"Not that, I-"

Pinning her husband to the bed, Kit responded with a smile, "I don't think  
that's how cheating works. If I'm right there and I'm watching then it's not  
cheating, it's group sex. She's probably gonna suck me and I might lick her  
some, I bet you'll like watching that. Maybe we can make out too, I could  
stroke you off while you watch." A quick kiss, followed by, "I don't think  
you'd run off on me and fuck some other woman. You uh... it was hard enough  
getting you to pay attention to me and I'm such a hornball you don't need to  
go someplace else for sex. I didn't marry you for your cock, we were fucking  
pretty good before that."

The archer asked her, "so you wouldn't run off on me then?"

"UH! NO! It's-" Head to the side, pressed flat to his chest, the catgirl  
mumbled out, "it's not something I wanna really talk about but I don't think  
another guy could do it for me."

"Your first boyfriend really hurt you, didn't he?"

"More ways than one..." she grunted. He'd lied to her, dumped her like trash,  
and if that were not enough, Kitrina recalled the pain of her first time.  
"I don't wanna dwell on it now. And for women I kinda like it but not enough to  
just go out and get it on with some chick, and it'd just not feel right without  
you there with me. And you know how I am when I go into heat. So are we gonna  
let her join in?"

He replied, "if you're really willing, then yeah. If you want the truth I'm  
looking forward to putting my dick between her breasts. Those things look like  
they'd be perfect. Not that yours aren't big enough but..."

"Bet you can hit her chin when you pop!"

"Mouth."

"Kinky! Bet you make her cum in less than five minutes, she's been so dick  
deprived I don't think she'd last too long."

Pinning her down now, Diosoth spat back, "funny, you get banged constantly  
and you gush in about three minutes!" Placing his hardened tip against damp  
lips, he asked, "wanna see how long it takes this time?"

Kit licked her lips. "Think you can get me off three times before you explode?"

* * *

"Don't lick me so slow!" Kit screamed. "work that tongue like it's got a  
motor!" Perched against a wall, Kitrina's thighs were soaked, fluid running  
down her legs like a leaking faucet. Dio sucked, kissed and licked, wriggling  
a finger deep in his wife's cunt, extra attention to the swollen clit to  
get her off in a hurry.

Kitrina's orgasm was punctuated by a loud howl, wailing as her fingers gripped  
yellow hair and pressed his face close. "OOH! OH! Lick that muff! Don't  
stop, I need it bad!"

Being in heat activated an almost primitive sensation, an uncontrollable drive  
to have sex. Orgasms weren't satisfactory, every creamy explosion, every  
spasm only eased the desire a slight bit, almost never enough to satiate  
her desires. That physical need to reproduce, overwhelming desire for sex,  
it made Kitrina wonder if medical science deliberately formulated birth  
control for her race to allow these feelings despite the ability to have  
children being halted.

Down the stairs strode their guest, a mere pair of boots her only clothing,  
everything else shed. Stopping within feet of the horny lovebirds, Kyrin  
muttered out, "you mind if I join in?"

"Holy fuck!" Dio screamed, eyes fixated on a large pair of breasts, down to her  
hips, staring at a trimmed bush.

"Get her up on that table," Kyrin ordered.

"Ooooh, what're you gonna do to me?" Kit demanded.

Taking the catgirl's fuzzy hand, the Pirate led her from the wall. "He's going  
to lay you down and fuck you while I lick your clitoris."

"Getting eaten and fucked at the same time? I'm gonna cum so hard!" Jumping  
up onto the living room table, Kit spread wide. "Dick. Now."

Licking her lips, Kyrin remarked, "you have a nice body. Your tits are nice  
and round, your skin is so smooth," she said, gently caressing the catgirl.  
"And you," turning to the Ranger, "I can see she's kept you in shape. I heard  
you fucking last night, I'm not surprised." Eyeballing his slender yet  
muscled frame, the Pirate hadn't been able to guess his body was so toned  
through clothing. "wait." Slender fingers grabbed Dio's cock, gently guiding  
it inside the waiting fleshy tunnel. "Did you like me touching you?"

"Your hands are soft," he grunted, beginning a slow pumping, his hands down  
to grip Kit's rear.

The Pirate captain moaned out, "I'll be touching it more later, when you're  
done." Bent over, Kyrin had a faceful of everything. "Never seen penetration up  
close like this... do her faster!"

He felt no need to ignore the request, choosing to give their new partner quite  
a show. Pounding away harder, the loud squishing of pussy juices filled the  
room. A hand out to grab Kitrina's left breast, Kyrin's tongue began to work,  
flicking around wildly over labia, clit and foreskin. Immediately, Kit's  
screaming intensified. "Holy shit, that feels amazing! I'm gonna cum! Not  
kidding!" Hips buckled as Diosoth felt his penis squeezed, muscles contracting  
the vaginal walls, forcing him to groan while his wife writhed in orgasm.

"Little kitty gets off so easy!" Climbing up onto the table beside her, Kyrin  
began sucking the horny catgirl's nipple, her lips pinching down, spit  
leaking down Kit's chest.

"Oh... that's kinda hot... I'm not going to last if I start up again!"

"Don't really care, baby," Kit whined, running her fuzzy fingers through  
Kyrin's long blonde hair. "She keeps this up I'll cum again real fast!"

"Fuck it," he screamed, hands grabbing Kit's hips, wailing away hard enough  
to shake the table itself, his grunts barely audible thanks to Kitrina's  
cried of passion. Pumping faster now, leaning in some to look into Kit's  
red eyes, he quickly moved a hand up, thumb massaging his wife's clit, knowing  
it would make her scream even louder. "AH!" sperm gushed forth, glob after  
glob shooting inside the canal as the Ranger screamed in delight. Feeling the  
mess exploding deep within, Kit wailed out as orgasm rocked her body, pussy  
muscles again clamping down her partner's dick.

The Pirate captain backed off, allowing Kit to raise up to give her lover  
a quick kiss. "You're getting soft..."

Pulling out, semen dripping to the wooden surface, Dio remarked, "yeah,  
give me a few minutes..."

"I was thinking up stuff last night while you two were screwing. Here, drink  
this."

She held up a small white bottle. "A health potion?"

"Why not?" Popping the cork, the Pirate thrust it to him. "It heals injuries  
instantly, keeps you in top shape, so wouldn't it make sense it can get your  
cock up like new? Go on, try it. If it works you can fuck me now."

"Hey! I'm the one who wants to get off!"

Dropping to one knee, Kyrin's tongue flicked the opening. "I can take care of  
that... haven't tasted cum in a long time... we really should go to the  
bedroom, another round like that and this table's gonna break!"

"You ladies better hope this works!" Quickly drinking the potion, he realized  
it'd been a ginger ale, one of the stronger health potions. Eyes fixated now  
on Kyrin eating Kit's pussy, Dio jumped upon feeling a hand grab his rod.  
"UH! I think it worked!"

"It did!" she groaned. "Like a steel pole! Oh... just a quick taste..." Turning  
from the Thief's slit, Kyrin gently slid the hard dick into her mouth, her  
lips gliding along, easing it back out, kissing the tip. "I'll have to  
do that again later... bedroom, you two! Don't make me have to drag you!"

Helping Kitrina down, the horny Pirate woman chased the couple towards  
the bed, plopping down on the soft mattress. "Now, kitty, you sit on my face  
and I'll suck you off good. You, get that dick working in me and you better  
give me the best orgasm I've ever had or I might get angry! I don't tolerate  
anything less than perfection from anyone, not even you! I want you to screw  
me like you screwed her!"

Kyrin was in charge.

Diosoth had no problem with this. As Kit got up onto the bed, facing her  
husband with a look of pure desire, her hands reached down to grab Kyrin's  
soft breasts. "Real but holy fuck, these things are so perfect!"

Lifting his waiting partner's legs, ready to slide in, he stopped short. "Wait,  
I don't have any condoms!"

"Don't worry!" Wiggling her butt as if to beg, she responded, "the magic that  
extends my life also keeps me from getting pregnant. You can orgasm in me all  
you want!"

Kitrina cried out, "you'd better not be lying! If I find out you're having  
his kid I'll scratch your eyes out!"

Kyrin felt a jolt down her back and it was anything but pleasure. She could  
tell the catgirl was deadly serious and even trying to provoke her could  
be a bad idea. "Hey... don't worry! Kitrina, you can trust me," she answered,  
gently petting the fur of Kit's tail.

"She said my name... she's telling the truth."

"How can you tell?" Dio begged.

"For one," Kit answered, "you don't joke about something like that. And second  
I don't think she'd hurt us. We're friends with Athena Pierce. She was at our  
wedding. And think of it this way, we don't have enough money for her to  
swindle out of."

Almost annoyed, Kyrin yelled out, "give me SOME credit! I don't need money  
that bad!"

"Hey! Girls!" Diosoth shouted out, "don't fight! I want to see the two of you  
being nice, or no dick."

"I'll be good," the Pirate girl responded, kissing a dripping slit that hovered  
barely an inch above.

"I'll be fuckin' naughty," Kit screamed, grabbing hold of a pair of breasts  
that filled each paw. "Oh wow, she eats pussy real good..." Looking down  
at her husband's rock hard cock, she grumbled, "I wanna watch you fuck her.  
I wanna watch you go in and out until you cream inside her! Do it! I wanna  
see!"

Easing in slow, Dio groaned, "She's burning up inside! Damn, she's tight!"  
slowly building up speed, looking at Kit's chest intently, ears picking up the  
groans and moans from both women, he reached out a hand. Kitrina's eyes  
were barely opened, mind too enthralled feeling her clitoris suckled on, yet  
she still had enough sense in her sex-crazed brain to take her husband's hand.

"I'm gonna... can't help it I'm gonna- EEHHH!"

Kyrin had experienced many things in her lifetime, but nothing like this.  
Chin and neck were hit hard by an intense spray of liquid punctuated by  
a loud feminine scream of joy. "AH! The fuck? You just pee on me?"

"I ejaculated," Kit answered back. "Sorry about that! I squirt sometimes."

Whatever this stuff was, it didn't smell and certainly wasn't piss. "Wow...  
didn't know a woman could do that. That a catgirl thing?"

"Nah, you can do it too."

"Teach me! I will reward you if you teach me!" she demanded. The thought of a  
woman actually squirting during orgasm was unbelievable, yet it had happened,  
and she insisted on such knowledge.

"Shit, I think I'm about to blow," Dio screamed, "watching you is too much!"

Bending down quick, Kit started licking her bisexual partner's clit to help  
bring her off faster. "YEAH! I'm real close! Fuck, that feels good! Haven't had  
a penis in me in SO long! Oh..."

"AH! EHR!"

Kyrin could feel the slimy goo inside her, more and more coating her walls.  
Such a feeling was so long in the past, so long ignored, and so welcome. Back  
arching as her lungs let out screams of joy, Kyrin reached climax quickly.  
Legs clamping around Diosoth's torso, she muttered out amidst heavy breathing,  
"I really needed that!"

* * *

Night had fallen just in time, for the trio was more than exhausted. Diosoth  
had passed out asleep already and neither his wife nor their guest could  
blame him. Kit was used to this, her own sexual overdrive had left him worn  
out plenty of times.

Eased back into the living room chair, careful to let nothing touch her groin,  
the catgirl breathed slowly. "I am sore as fuck."

"Is tomorrow going to be any easier?"

"Fuck no," Kit said with a grunt. "Only reason I'm not horny right now is  
because it's too raw. Too much cock, too much kissing and licking. My pussy  
hasn't ever got this much attention before." Wincing from a sudden jolt,  
she whined, "I really hope I don't have to pee tonight..."

"You have such a nice body..."

"And you don't"

Kyrin may have had every right to feel smug over her beauty, only it hadn't  
been natural. "Magic makes me look perfect. You're pretty without it."  
Stretched out flat on the couch, the Pirate mused, "you're not a skinny model  
with no fat but you don't need huge boobs like me. I can see why he likes you."

"You know... he's the only man I even trust. And you, I guess I trust you to  
let you even think of touching him."

"I'm not trying to steal him," the captain said. "I saw how how looks at you  
even after he banged me. He's not attached to me. He only screwed me because  
you wanted him to."

"He liked it though," she responded, "and I like playing with your titties.  
They're real soft."

Peeling off her boots, she asked, "so what was the deal with that ex you  
talked about?"

"Asshole begged me to give it to him, told me he loved me, and then I found out  
he was having sex with a few other women. He made me give up my virginity  
just so he could get laid. If I see him again I'll claw his face. Dio is...  
special. He's not like that. I had to get him to open up after Tyran was  
killed. He lost his mom when he was a kid and his dad became a loser. Maybe  
that's why I chased him even when he didn't notice me, maybe we were both  
screwed up."

"You're lucky to have each other," she said back, thinking, 'I wish the man  
I loved was...' "So tell me, what was the jerk's name?"

"Why?"

"In case..."

"Clark Ember. Maybe I should've known he was a fuckwad with a name like that."

With a yawn, Kyrin mumbled softly, "we should get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll  
try and teach me that squirting trick? You two are special and..."

Silence. Kitrina drifted off, barely aware that her house guest had done the  
same.

* * *

Lacing her top tight, bandanna tied and hat in place, Kyrin was ready to  
leave. "These past two days were really something," she cheerfully boasted,  
"Very relaxing and fun! You two had a new experience, I got to unwind some  
and- well, we had fun, didn't we?"

"Best time in heat I've had in a while," Kit agreed. "That is, not that I  
don't have fun with just Dio but uh... wait, I don't think that came out  
right!"

"I think what she means is," he elaborated, "that we both enjoyed having  
you part of this. It did help out some, this is sometimes more stressful than  
fun for us."

Slipping her long brown coat on, the Pirate captain responded, "if you want  
I can try to come by every few weeks, if I'm not busy, and help out." Striding  
up to Diosoth, she concluded the offer with, "would you like to play with my  
tits again?"

Face flushed now, all he could say in response was, "um... can I say you're  
pretty damn hot and I'd really like to?"

"Heh, he likes you," the catgirl said with a giggle. "Yeah, come by if you  
can."

"The two of you really are something special." Making sure her pistol was  
secured, Kyrin offered, "I also need a favor. Since you're running supplied  
to Athena Pierce, I could also use the same. It would be easier to have you  
deliver goods I order here than to send someone to pick them up. and I'll  
throw some extra cash your way too. Really, you need to stock some real food  
in that kitchen."

"Yeah, I can do that," Dio agreed. "But... look, don't take this the wrong way  
but don't ask me to stay and have sex when I bring the stuff by. It's just-  
I don't think I could."

Gently flicking his long yellow ponytail, Kyrin said back, "I understand."

"It's not you," he explained, "it's just that Kit's my life now. Yeah, the  
two of us, Kit's into that but without her- I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that  
to her. I don't think I could be with another woman the way I am with her.  
Not that I regret what we did but-"

Silencing his rant with a kiss, Kyrin gently said, "you're a better man than  
you think! Maybe she could've done better but I wouldn't wager too hard on  
that." Moving towards Kitrina, giving the catgirl a kiss as well, "don't you  
fuck up what you have with him or I'll come down on you like ten tons of  
rock! Got me, little kitty?" Kyrin's emerald eyes stared deep into Kit's  
own eyes, as if to burn into her soul.

"Uh, gee, I think now I'd be afraid to."

"I'll contact you when I need goods delivered, you two be good to each other.  
Maple World really needs more like you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see  
Dark Lord briefly, and then I have a crew to return to. I believe you said you  
had a Kerning City return scroll you could spare me?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kit dug into the drawer, producing a piece of blue paper.  
Taking the magical teleportation scroll, Kyrin broke the seal and promptly  
vanished.

"I still swear she had something in mind beyond just sex..."

"I'd swear you were paranoid but..." Tail flicking around, Kit elaborated,  
"maybe she was testing us? Seeing if we could be, I don't know, trusted or  
something? Or maybe you reminded her of someone she knew? Or maybe I did?  
I think she talked like she had a boyfriend once."

* * *

Nothing special, just a quick exchange of words. Kyrin wanted to ensure that  
her Pirates, both her loyal crew and those she trained and sent out into the  
world, had allies. Such an alliance must be arranged in person to ensure no  
ears listened in.

Kyrin could sense the pending storm, that inevitability of the Black Mage's  
return. The time was near. Her revenge would come, no doubt, in a hail of  
bullets or in the battlefields, but it would come. Strength in numbers. It  
was perhaps the only way this world would survive.

Pausing at the bar of the old club that served as the Dark Lord's hideout,  
she took hold of a bottle, pouring herself a small drink. No bartender,  
perhaps in the back, she'd pay for it later.

"HEY! Hot stuff!"

"Oh, god..." she groaned, unable to even take a sip.

"There room at the bar for me?"

Head turned quick to see a Paladin dressed in red, his helmet off to reveal  
black hair that had probably been groomed longer than most people would bother.  
"You old enough to be here?" she jabbed.

"I see you're a Pirate and you don't dress in old rags like most of them.  
Very nice! All woman, too, not like those kids that run around and play  
pretend." He was laying on the charm, but it felt more like sludge. "Maybe  
you and me could... go do a few quests together?"

Disgusted by this, and somewhat insulted by his put down of those she  
trained, Kyrin simply asked, "and what is your name?"

"Clark Ember. You are?"

Kitrina's scumbag of an ex. 'She'd been in love with THIS guy?' the Pirate  
thought in disbelief. 'bet he'll say anything to get some...' Turning in  
her stool, Kyrin asked him, "let's cut the crap. You want me to blow your  
dick off?"

"Getting right to the point," Clark said with a nasty smile. "You know it!"

"You insist!" A left hook swung like lightning, knocking Clark to the floor  
in a heap. before he could even grasp what had happened, his eyes glued to a  
gun barrel pointed between his legs. "Are you sure you want me to blow your  
dick off?" she asked again, hammer cocked back. "Better think real hard about  
what I meant! I don't think a potion's going to make it grow back if it's in  
pieces!"

"SHIT! I- Please! Please don't!"

Drawing the pistol away, Kyrin said with a smirk, "I'm not some nobody,  
little boy. I'm the leader of the Pirates, and if you try that with me again,  
I'll out one in each of your eyes. Maybe you should have more respect for women,  
little boy, we're not your playthings!" Keeping quiet a quick, 'and this is for  
messing with a friend of mine,' her foot flew out, pointed toe stomping down  
hard on her victim's crotch. "That's a warning. Next time, little boy..."

The Pirate captain lost interest in her drink, holstering the gun and leaving  
the jazz club. Clark pulled himself up, yelling out, "bitch, I'm gonna teach  
you some manners," collecting his weapon and preparing to give chase.

Shocked as he was spun in place, all Clark Ember saw was the face of a masked  
ninja. "Do it, and I will kill you ten times over."

"AH! Dark Lord!"

"You are nothing but a coward," the Thief's leader said with disdain. "I shall  
talk with Dances With Balrog about you. if you wish to try and defeat me,  
you are most welcome, your failure will be little more than a footnote in the  
pages of history."

Stuttering now, unwilling to fight a battle no one could win, Clark stood quite  
motionless as Dark Lord nodded his head. It was an order, one taken by two  
of his Thieves nearby to grab this punk by the arms and toss him out. The  
Paladin crashed hard to the pavement outside.

"They'll pay for this..." he promised. "I don't care how or when or why,  
they'll pay..."

* * *

1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks have passed

"Okay, we need to go and pick up Athena Perce's supplies and deliver them,  
then we have to pick up that order and take to the Nautilus... and I think  
that's it."

Sporting her usual smile, Kit asked, "you lookin' forward to seeing Kyrin  
again?"

"Perv," he scolded. "Anyway, we might not even get to see her. I think we just  
drop off the stuff and get our money."

Quickly tucking the edge of her shirt in, zipping up her shorts, Kit whined,  
"okay. Still, maybe if she wants just a quickie..."

His wife was a sex-addled pervert, no question. Diosoth made certain his PDA  
was secured in easy reach and said, "let's go."

* * *

"Why couldn't we just put all this stuff into our pockets?" Kit mumbled, sick  
of carrying a large box across town.

Now such a statement might seem quite silly to most, if one were not familiar  
with the magic at work in Maple World. That dimensional pocket was little more  
than a common convenience to everyone, an empty rift in space that was bound  
to everyone at birth by the World Tree's will. Such a gift had made life easier  
for most, especially adventurers, who could carry many times their weight in  
supplies and loot.

"Because," her husband answered back, "it's easier than trying to dig all this  
stuff back out of storage! anyway, it's good exercise." Pushing open the door  
to the Bowman Instructional School, the couple carried their load in, finding  
no one waiting. "She must be in her private quarters."

Nudging open the wooden door to the back, he saw the ancient Elf reading.  
Upon hearing them stpe in side, she closed the old tome and hid it away. "Oh,  
you're here. I apologize, I was... I'll get your money."

"She's been doing that a lot," Kit noticed as Athena went into her safe.  
"Reading books that she shuts and hides when anyone visits."

"I think she's been doing research on the Black Mage," Dio remarked.

"Buy why hide those books?"

Placing his box down, he answered, "maybe they're her private journals. She's  
been alive for centuries... but every time I come by she does get shy about  
them, like she doesn't want anyone to even touch them."

Shrugging, the catgirl moaned softly, "eh, whatever."

Returning with a small handful of papers, the Bowmaster said, "this should  
cover the costs, plus the usual small extra for your time. Thank you."

Grabbing the cash, Kit cheerfully exclaimed, "Dio's got something he wants to  
tell you!"

"He does?"

"KIT!"

Pushing her husband forth, Kitrina whined, "oh, go on... okay, he thinks you're  
pretty!"

Such an unexpected statement. Athena didn't know how to respond. "I..."

"I think what Kit means is..." Dio mumbled, "don't take this the wrong  
way, I'm not trying to, uh... but you are a beautiful woman."

"I understand," the Elf replied with a faint smile. "I appreciate your  
thoughts. Do not feel ashamed by expressing them."

Face red, he elaborated, "you did watch out for me that time I was sick and...  
I suppose you're one of the few friends I have besides Kit but even so..."

"You're married and you feel as if appreciating another woman's beauty may  
betray your love? I don't believe your heart would allow for such a betrayal."  
Sighing as she sat down, she went on, "it has been so long since I have heard  
anyone say such things. I shall admit, when one lives forever, seeing those  
around me live their lives can be saddening. I have not had any romantic  
interests in many years for it can be painful as one you love ages before your  
eyes. This gift I was given to aid the Maple World may have been a blessing in  
many ways, but sacrifices had to be made."

"That's sad," Kit cried. "And you don't get many visitors since everyone wants  
to join the other jobs. Maybe we'll stop by more often, okay?"

"Please do," Athena agreed. "It would be appreciated to have guests."

"We'd stay but we have something else to take care of," Dio explained, "we  
have stuff to deliver to Kyrin, too."

Pouring herself a glass of water, the Elf mused, "I recall she took your  
PDA to you a few weeks ago, and likely ended up trapped due to the weather.  
I am pleased to hear you and her have become friends. She was the closest I've  
had to a daughter. Please try to encourage her to visit me more often. I will  
let you know when I need more supplies delivered, thank you."

Outside as the couple prepared to return to the store, he groaned, "I think  
you embarrassed her."

"I didn't mean to! She's probably bored and lonely, big deal you think she's  
hot. She might like to hear it instead of you getting embarrassed by it and  
keeping your mouth shut. I'm not gonna get pissy because you think another  
woman's pretty," the catgirl scolded in return. "I think she's pretty, too."

"You're not thinking of-"

"Maybe..."

"Perv."

Grinning as she leaned in close, Kitrina blurted out, "she probably ain't been  
fucked in a hundred years. So maybe we could do her a favor if she ever asks?  
Not like she's got any Elves left to hook up with and would you rather it be  
us or some random jerk? Eventually she's gonna break down from neglect..."

"I'll... think about it."

* * *

"Aw, shit, now where to?" Kitrina whined.

"I think this is mostly food, so the kitchen?"

She asked with annoyance, "and where is that? Hey, you, sailor!"

"Huh? Yeah? What do you want, pretty lady?" the burly Pirate asked.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Kitchen... oh, you mean the cafeteria? This floor, all the way in the back."

She said, "thanks," the pair carrying their goods to their destination.

* * *

"This is all she ordered?" The exasperated Panda grunted. "That'll barely last  
two days." Tangyoon was overworked and seeing this was barely any use. "You  
know how many new recruits we get a day? That's not just the standard crew,  
and I have to feed every last one of them! Ugh... oh well, I didn't choose this  
life, this life chose me."

"Sorry but this is all we were given," Diosoth said apologetically. "Where  
do we go for our money?"

"You mean you weren't given the cash in advance?"

He replied, "no, we paid out of pocket, we're supposed ot get reimbursed."

Shaking his head in disgust, the chef merely grunted, "I don't know. Ask around.  
I'm too busy to help you right now."

With a shrug, Dio turned, ready to leave. Kit whined, "how this place is run,  
it's no wonder Kyrin was stressed out."

"Hey, you two," a woman shouted towards them. "You're not Pirates. Nice pants,  
though."

He had to wear the black pants with the flame pattern. "Um, thanks..."

"Hey, you're the two Kyrin was with a couple weeks back, aren't you? You gotta  
be, if you just delivered supplies."

"Yeah, that'd be us," Kit answered.

"She told me all about it," the Pirate cheerfully boasted. "Name's Shulynch,  
I handle the weapons and run the training room. I've also been Kyrin's female  
fuck pal, though most people don't know that, but I guess I can tell you since  
you're her new fuck pals."

Kit eyed the woman. her huge breasts were barely covered by the remnants of a  
shirt held in place by a knot, and those shorts were perhaps a size too small.  
"Uh, wow... did you lose part of your clothes?"

Flicking her long green hair over her shoulder, Shulynch teased, "you like?"

"You're not going to hurt us, are you?" Diosoth inquired, feeling just a bit  
unsettled, though somewhat aroused by the woman's skimpy outfit.

"Nah, not really. I wouldn't mind something more with her but she's so- don't  
really have a word for it. Anyway, she needed a man's touch." Bending over  
just enough to flash cleavage, the Pirate girl concluded with, "but if you  
two ever want, maybe I could get in on this? You've seen the men on here."

"Yeah, she did complain about that," Diosoth recalled. "but I wasn't  
paying attention when I came in, so..."

Leaning back against the wall, Shulynch said with a disgusted done, "only  
passable man in this crew is Abel, when he's not crawling like a baby looking  
for his glasses, but he seems to have a thing with Bonnie, one of our repair  
people. And I'm usually too busy making bullets, making guns and handling the  
training course to go hunting for men. Actually never been with one, just  
women. Suppose you get desperate enough you'll screw much anyone. So what  
about it? Maybe I could get in on this, maybe we and the captain could both  
come to your house? You think you can handle three women, or you not enough man  
for that?"

"Please stop that," Kit whined, "you're gonna make him hard and this ain't the  
place for it. But hey... maybe. IF you're on birth control, and you only get him  
when I'm there too. We're a package deal."

"I'll see what my schedule allows, but fair enough. Oh yeah, your money. Black  
Bark probably can take care of that." Follow me, he should be in the conference  
room."

Following their guide, Kit hung back far enough to whisper, "damn, she's got  
no manners at all. Hot as fuck though."

"She kept that up and I was gonna drag you to a closet somewhere," he whispered  
back. "I know she doesn't have a bra on, I can see her nipples through that  
rag she calls a top."

Biting her lip, eyes wandering, Kit commented, "her ass looks like two big  
tits!"

Led to the conference room as promised, inside they found an older man, quite  
bulky, sorting through paperwork. "These two need reimbursed for a delivery."

"Reimbursed? Oh, I forgot all about that! Sorry, been a busy day! Give me  
your receipt and I'll take care of it."

Leaning against the doorway, Shulynch merely bit an apple she'd been carrying.  
"Break time for me."

Curious as ever, Kitrina looked at all the scattered papers and photos.  
"What're all these?"

"I think those are old pictures and papers from long ago," the Pirate gunsmith  
answered. "Had to get them all out of storage on the bottom level to keep the  
water leaks from ruining them, now they have to be gone through to make sure."

"Hey, Dio, when'd you pose for a photo with Kyrin?"

"I haven't-" Looking at the snapshot, he exclaimed, "that's not me. Couldn't  
be. Hair's different."

Holding it up to the light, Kitrina agreed, "it is. Looks a hell of a lot like  
you, don't he?"

"That's probably older than you or me," Shulynch muttered, spitting out seeds.  
"Bet it's not even a color picture, is it?"

Coming back out with their pay, Black Bark shouted out, "be careful with those!  
Captain Kyrin'll have our heads if anything happens to that stuff."

"Oh, here you go..." the catgirl whined apologetically, handing it back. "We  
were just pointing out he looks like my husband."

"Huh... he does. I think the captain knew him before she became captain. Don't  
know who he is, I've asked her about some of this stuff but she won't ever  
say."

Sounds in the outer hall, fast footsteps running off caught the weapons  
master's attention. "Strange... I think Kyrin was just outside."

"Think she heard us?" Kitrina asked. "I kinda thought-" Looking at Black Bark,  
she only said, "nothing."

Tossing the apple core into a nearby bin, Shulynch grabbed the photo in  
question. "I need this. Come with me."

The three paced the halls of the old ship, up to the top level and to the  
bridge. At the door stood Muirhat. "No one goes in, Captain's orders."

"Piss off, I need to see her," she shot back.

"No one!"

With a hard shove, Shulynch sent the guard down. "Stay down. I'm not in the  
mood for your shit today, blind man," as she pushed open the heavy door.

"Not my fault if she bites your heads off..." he groaned.

She found the bridge empty. "Her bed chambers..." Past the control deck, into  
the back, the gunsmith could hear a faint crying. Lying in bed, cuddling a  
pillow, Kyrin was all but oblivious to her guests. "Something is wrong and  
it has to do with the man in this picture!"

"Yeah," Kit whined, "he looks like Dio! That why you wanted to fuck him?"

"HEY! Lay off her!" Diosoth shook his head. "whoever it is must've meant a  
lot to her."

"He did."

Letting go, the pirate's captain gently explained, "he was my husband. It was  
before I became a Pirate and took over."

"I- I didn't know," Kit apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"That explains it," a strange voice boasted. Black Bark had followed them.  
"I don't know much about back then, only my family was a part of the crew.  
Kyrin is older than you think. I don't want to say exactly-"

"Tell them," she ordered.

"But-"

Kyrin screamed, "TELL THEM!"

Pulling up a small wooden chair, he began, "Kyrin took over the crew about  
a hundred years ago. Back then the Pirates were nothing but bandits but things  
changed under her command."

"It's more complicated than that." Undoing her bandanna, Kyrin cut back the  
tears to say, "when I ran away from Athena Pierce, I wanted to find the Black  
Mage. Andreus was a man I met while I was roaming the world, he was everything  
to me. We had been married only a week before we found the Pirates." Painful  
memories began to swell to the surface. "The captain was your great  
grandfather. Black Mark, and he was loyal to the Black Mage. He murdered  
Andreus and told me to leave or he'd do the same to me. He killed the man I  
loved! I- I killed him. In front of his crew I fought him and I beat him,  
I scratched him and I picked up his gun and I shot him just like he shot my  
husband. I took his ship and his crew, made them into my own as punishment.  
They followed me or they kept their loyalty to the Black Mage and those who  
chose him, I killed them all."

Quiet. Nothing more.

"I had no idea," Bark whimpered. "You never told me."

"You're the first in your family I've allowed any full rights in my crew. Your  
grandfather was a slave, I had to punish him for what his father did to me.  
I can't do that, not to you. You can't pay for their sins."

"Disgusting," he replied, "that my family would serve the Black Mage. I'm  
only pleased that I have the chance to make right for what they did."

"Thank you," Kyrin responded. "Please, would you leave us? I need to talk with  
them about a private matter. You return to indexing those papers and I will  
speak with you about this later."

He replied, "will do, captain!" and left the room as ordered.

"Now... I guess you know why I did what I did?"

"Can't blame you," Kyrin replied, "I don't mind either."

Looking Diosoth in the eyes, she muttered softly, "you're not him but you're  
the closest I've found. Being with you brought back a lot of good feelings.  
I hope you don't think I'm a weirdo or anything."

"Nah," he said, sitting beside the Pirate captain. "I don't know what I'd do if  
something happened to Kit. I can't imagine what you felt."

Sitting on the opposite side, Shulynch placed her head to Kyrin's shoulder.  
"I can't ask you to let go of the past, but you can't live in it. I want to  
be more than just someone you occasionally screw. I'm not asking for special  
favors on the ship or a promotion, I only want you. I can't replace anyone,  
I'd be someone new. Maybe it's not what you-"

"He's gone, he's not coming back. Maybe it is time I need someone new," she  
mumbled, cutting her lover off. "But you do know I don't age?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," the gunsmith answered.

Rising up, Dio explained, "We should leave you two alone."

"Not so fast!" Kyrin shouted as she grabbed his waist band. "I'm not letting  
a nice little boy toy just walk off! Your wife still has that little problem  
every four weeks you could use help with, I need supplies delivered and-"

"What she means is," Shulynch remarked, "you have something in your pants  
I can't offer."

"I thought she said-"

"No no, I have a habit of getting things I want, and I want to continue our  
little arrangement. Supply deliveries, sex every four weeks. But I won't make  
it a demand, more like a reward. For, um... being so good to the woman who  
raised me."

Giggling, Kit only said, "just admit it, you want dick. Sounds fine to me,  
I enjoyed the little get together we did. You can bring her, too, only remember  
what I said!"

"Oh?"

"I have to be on birth control pills," Shulynch explained. "First free moment I  
get for any shore leave I might have to go to the doctor in Kerning for that.  
I need to get back to the training room, the target rack needs repairs."

Her captain sighed in disbelief. "AGAIN? Really?"

"I'd swear, point and shoot, but some of these idiots act like they can't  
hit water if they were pointing at the sea. I'll get that fixed, get the new  
ammo shipments unpacked and later tonight I'll come back and we can be  
more than friends. And you two," slowly turning to the couple, "you be good to  
her. I'm trusting you with something rather special, so don't make me regret  
it."

Giving Kyrin a hug, the weapon master made her way to the door, rear end  
wiggling on purpose to show off. "She doesn't wear panties, does she?" Diosoth  
asked, no longer ashamed to have been staring.

"No, not that I've seen," Kyrin answered with a smirk. "She was raised on this  
ship, so good manners weren't a part of her childhood. Do me a favor? Don't  
tell Athena Pierce?"

"Yeah, right," Kit groaned, "she's probably the only one in Henesys who doesn't  
know me and Dio are screwing constantly in that house. I don't plan to announce  
to her my sex life."

Her head shook as she quietly thought, 'Oh, dear..." "No, little kitty. I mean  
about Andreus. I think it'd break her heart. How about, don't tell anyone.  
Black Bark will keep it private, I know that, but keep it between us."

"I don't think it's anyone's business. Maybe he should put those pictures up  
so you can look at them but no one else will?"

"Yes... wait," The Pirate's commander begged. "Just- stand there and..."  
Turning Diosoth around, taking the Ranger's hand and putting it to her cheek,  
Kyrin's eyes closed. "I don't think I'll ever stop missing him. But maybe I can  
remember him when he was alive, not those final momen- no, I can't go there."  
Eyes opened, she remarked happily, "you look so much like him, it's unreal.  
If your hair was messier and a bit taller, and the face just a bit more rough."

"Could be I have a bit of Korean heritage," he remarked. "My mother was half  
Korean, half white. She grew up in Korean Folk Town. But... you think he  
could've been an ancestor, or part of my father's family line?"

"Don't know, I never traced his relatives because I didn't know who they were,"  
Kyrin explained. "Was your father from El Nath?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Maybe... but I guess it doesn't matter," she mused, "you're who you are,  
if he was or wasn't your family it doesn't change things."

With a shrug, Dio uttered, "I'm a guy who sits at home most of the time banging  
his wife. I'm married to a perv, now I'm friends with a woman who gets what she  
wants and a woman who- I don't know, I can't begin to describe that one. And  
you know something? I'm going to enjoy it with a smile. I'm going to have  
sex with Kit every day, you when you want, maybe your friend, and I'm going  
to enjoy it. I'm going to enjoy running errands for you and Athena Pierce,  
because it beats killing monsters and sleeping outdoors!"

Clapping quite loud, the catgirl boasted, "Woo hoo! You tell 'em!"

"That's the smartest thing I've heard someone say in years," Kyrin  
congratulated. "And I think it'd be safer for you to to live your lives  
and let us handle the Black Mage. There's no need to risk your necks."

Kitrina said with a smile, "so you come by in two weeks, okay? Bring your  
girlfriend if she can make it, I wouldn't mind an extra set of lips eating  
me out when I'm in heat."

"Right, you can come by then," Dio agreed, "but you should visit your mother  
in the meantime. Worry about us when Kit's out of her mind, I think she needs  
the company. Really, try to see her once a week."

"I do owe her that..." the Pirate agreed, regretting the years of absence.  
"But you do the same, maybe stop by every couple of days? Guess her  
recruitment is down too, since I moved in and everyone wanted to be a Pirate.  
I have stuff I need to get back to, so..."

"Right, uh... Dio? We got any scrolls?"

"AH! Damn, forgot them! Guess we're walking! I really need to get home, Kit and  
I have some... stuff to do."

"We do?"

Patting his wife's rear end, "yes. Um... your friend was really showing off  
and-"

"Uh huh, she was really turning us on. That skimpy top and those shorts...  
we're going home and fucking. Right now. We'll take the cab home, another  
ten minutes thinking about this and I'll start fingering myself. Oh,  
yeah we gotta go now!"

Leading the two horny lovebirds out, Kyrin felt the cold anger of her guard.  
"You seem upset, Muirhat."

"They pushed past me, that woman and those two-"

Facing her bodyguard, knowing full well the blind man knew she was staring him  
down, Kyrin screamed, "those are my friends. Shulynch will be by later, and  
both Diosoth and Kitrina have every right to visit me when they see fit. Let  
all three of them pass without any hassle from now on, and if you give any of  
them a hard time you'll be knocked down to toilet duty."

Shivering as if the ice of El Nath were on his back, Muirhat only uttered a  
whiny, "yes, sir!"

This was Kyrin's ship. Her word was absolute law.

* * *

1 year, 6 months, 1 week have passed

Hovering in the darkness, a black form standing before light, the figure  
greeted her guest. "You arrived. Good." Floating towards her bed, sitting  
at rest, General Orchid merely smiled. "Le Tierre, secretary of the Black  
Wings. I've called you here for something... fun."

Activating a nearby screen, the secretary almost screamed upon the sight of  
herself engaged in sexual behavior. "EE! How did you get that?"

"It seems your preferred spot is in sight of a security camera. A camera I  
modified with a microphone. Seven men, multiple times, aren't you a little  
slut? Men I would barely waste time with..."

Frightened, Le Tierre only whined, "I didn't mean to- did I- please do not  
punish me too harsh, I have been loyal!"

"Punish?" Turning the screen off, Orchid only said, "no. Not if you will join  
me. I want to have sex with you."

"UH? But-"

"You don't know if you want a woman's body?" twirling her long hair, the General  
merely stated, "you mortals can be so limited for such short lives. Why  
restrict and restrain? Are you afraid you may like touching me? That I may even  
be preferable to those men who use you? Oh, how unfortunate. Perhaps Gelimer  
would enjoy those tapes, or perhaps he may even want to be one of the men  
who you engage in such behavior with?"

"EW! That old creep?"

Blinking, Orchid merely responded, "yes, I suppose temping that worthless old  
fool to have sex with you would be cruel. It may even kill him. I don't care  
if you allow men to use you like that, but I am in need of some companionship.  
I will make you a deal..." Raising off the mattress, feet above ground,  
she flew forth. "Kiss me. If you do not like it, you may leave. If you like  
it, then we shall spend the night enthralled with each other."

Her master had spoken, Le Tierre was not going to defy Orchid. Leaning close  
until their lips met, the two began to suck each other's tongues. Suddenly,  
general Orchid felt a hand grip her left breast. "OH! You like it! Touch  
it more."

"I never said I wouldn't like it," her secretary boasted, forcing her free  
hand into her commander's shorts. "If I knew a woman could kiss so well I  
might've tried it before!"

"You should know how to kiss," Orchid groaned, "your lips have sucked enough  
men to know how. Do you know why I installed a microphone in that particular  
camera? It's because I masturbate to your little encounters. You're such a  
pathetic, desperate whore, aren't you?"

Ripping her uniform off, Le Tierre began rubbing her slit while unbuttoning  
the General's shirt. "I can't help myself."

"This world will soon feel our power," General Orchid proclaimed loudly.  
"The weak ones will be enslaved and destroyed while we remain in power. Doesn't  
that make you horny?"

Fingers crammed in deep, ramming her own cunt, the woman cried out, "it  
makes me want to cum! I love this job!"

Dragging the secretary to her bed before she could finish, Orchid whispered,  
"pretend I'm a man and use your mouth on me. Sit on my face and I shall do  
the same to you." Coat tossed, shorts ripped clean off and jacket thrown  
away, the commander eased back. "We shall have an early celebration!"


End file.
